Step Brothers
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: An AU where Grimmjow and Ichigo are stepbrothers. Epilogue: GrimmIchi was about to do it in the bathroom but crazy things happen when you have a crazy family.
1. One: First Meeting

**Title:** Step Brothers

**Author:** Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** Yes, it's a new story. This idea has been haunting me for almost every day and every night for a month now, begging to be written. I know I still have 'Teal and Orange' to concentrate on, but I couldn't help myself. I just want to get this idea out of my system and tada, here it is. Anyway, I got the idea from Yuzuha Ougi's 'Brother' manga (anyone familiar with it?). I love it very much and I thought the idea of Grimm and Ichi being stepbrothers and staying under one roof is quite hot so, I wrote this fic. Anyhow, I hope you'll also like this one just like my TandO fic.

I also want to thankmy beta reader and good friend, **Yoshimara**. Thanks dear and love yah! (Beta'd version posted on: July 12, 2009)

Well, this is just the first chapter and I know it doesn't tell much but I hope it'll catch your interest. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.*^^*

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach but I know that wish will never come true.

*****************

ONE: First meeting

Ichigo taps an impatient foot as he scowls at the door. He received a call from his father a minute ago, saying that he and his twin sisters, together with the new addition to their family, are on their way home from the airport.

Yes, a new addition/member will be joining their family soon and Ichigo has no idea as to who exactly this person is. All he knows is that this person is a man who had been living in Germany, the same age as him and is his deceased step mother's son.

Yes, Ichigo had a step mother who recently passed away from cancer three months ago. Ayano had been a good mother to them. Beautiful and graceful at her age of thirty-six, she had chosen to marry his father Isshin after they met at a grocery store three years ago. They know of Ayano's past, that she lived in Germany and got married there with her first husband, but the truth that she had a son was a big surprise to them and said son is now an orphan since his father had passed away and none of his relatives wanted to take him in. Isshin, being the idiotic man that he is, immediately volunteered to accept him when he got a call from Germany's welfare service.

And so, here he is, waiting in front of the door like an idiot, getting more annoyed as time passes by. For some unknown reason, he doesn't like the idea of having a foreign step brother. For sure there will be communication problems since they speak different languages and for sure, a lot of things will change around the house from now on.

The sound of a car engine greeted Ichigo's senses, signaling the arrival of his family and his unknown step brother. He immediately straightens and waits for the door to open. After a couple of minutes, the front door opens and a huge man with dark hair and a white overcoat entered the house, following him were two young girls, one with black hair and one with tanned hair. All of them were carrying nothing, as Ichigo expects that their new member will have lots of baggage to bring. He gaped a little.

"W-welcome home." He stutters as he looks at them with slight wonder.

Usually, Isshin greets him with a deadly physical assault of any kind whenever they see each other, but today is an exception since a new comer had arrived in their house. "We're home, my dearly beloved son!" His father greeted exaggeratedly. The twinkling in his old man's eyes makes him have chills, but he ignored it.

"We're home, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greets cheerfully while Karin just let out a grunt in salutation.

"W-where is he?" Ichigo asks curiously as he looks at his family with wonder.

Isshin blinked and looked behind them. A small shriek escapes him as he realizes that his just-recently-met- step son was nowhere to be seen. "Eh, Grimmy-chan?'

Ichigo quirks an eyebrow at the name uttered by his father, judging on the sound of that name, he guesses that his step brother must look like a kid or something. Somehow, he felt relieved. Maybe he will be the dominant son in the house even though they are both fifteen.

Yuzu turns her back as well and had the same reaction with Isshin. "Where's Grimm-nii?"

"Maybe he's outside." Karin replies uninterestingly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Do you think he's shy?" Isshin asks.

"Oh, probably." Yuzu answers with a nod.

Isshin turns to Ichigo and looks proudly at his son. "Ichigo, go get Grimmy-chan!"

Ichigo immediately scowls. "Why should I do that? I haven't even met him!" He whines, not that he doesn't want to meet his step brother, but the idea of talking to a foreigner freaks him out a little. He knows for sure that the guy probably speaks German and if he ever speaks Japanese, he probably speaks basic-level Nihonggo.

"That is why you have to get him! You haven't met him so getting him to come here inside the house will enable you to meet him!" Issin urges exaggeratedly with a wide smile.

Ichigo suddenly has the urge to break his old man's jaw. How he hates his father sometimes, no, make that most of the time because of his overly proud attitude and his crazy antics that sometimes inflicts injuries on his body. "I don't want to! Yuzu, go out and get him!"

"Ichi-nii, I think Dad's right! You should be the one to get him! He's a really cool guy! I know you will like him!" The young girl says cheerfully with a sweet smile.

Ichigo gapes then glares at her sister. "I told you, I don't want to! I don't know him and I am so not talking to him until you guys introduce me to him!"

Karin rolls her eyes and grunts. "You're just scared because he's a foreigner."

Ichigo glares daggers at the other twin. "I am not!"

"Then go get him. It's not like he's going to eat you or something." The dark-haired girl shoots back.

With a growl, Ichigo goes to the door with heavy steps and gets out of the house with a dark scowl on his face. He looks around the yard, searching for something weird but there was nothing. He walks at the front and goes to the side of the house, muttering a low 'Where did that fellow go?' as he squeezes himself at the small alley that leads to the back yard.

He successfully gone through the small space and heaves a sigh of relief as he finally felt free from the constricting feeling the tiny alley gave him. The back yard is peaceful as always and it still looks normal, except for that big, black thing at the far end corner of the wall. He looks weirdly at the object which turns out to be a man sitting in front of the brick wall.

What the fuck? Ichigo asks himself. Is that the guy?

The man seems to be so preoccupied with something that he was oblivious to Ichigo's presence. Ichigo silently approaches the man, trying to clear the scowl on his face as he takes a step nearer. The man seems to be whispering something that he can't hear and he instantly thinks that the man is crazy.

Is this really Ayano-san's son?

The man's hunched back suddenly straightens and it is then that Ichigo realizes that the man has teal hair… wild and messy teal hair.

He gulps in nervousness. The man really is a foreigner and he has no idea what to say.

He stops a few feet away from the foreigner, takes a deep breath then clears his throat to get the man's attention. "Um… excuse me," He says in Japanese.

The man's head rises at the sudden sound. He finally stands up, Ichigo's head following the man's head as amazement washes over him at how tall the man is. The man slowly turns around, brown eyes met blue as the foreigner looks at Ichigo with piercing cerulean eyes.

Ichigo absently takes a step back again as he feels his heart skip a beat. For some ungodly reason, he feels captivated by those eyes and that handsome face that is far too different from a normal Japanese person. The man is undeniably gorgeous with his messy teal-hair, deep blue eyes, perfect nose and thin lips and what the fuck? Did he just act like a love struck woman?

He immediately shakes his head to compose himself and looks straightly into those blue eyes again. The man gives him a weird look but he chooses to ignore it and opens his mouth instead. "A-are you Ayano-san's so—"

"Yeah." A deep voice replied as the man speaks. "I'm Grimmjow. Who are you?" The man asks roughly.

Ichigo's brow immediately rises in irritation. The hell? Are all foreigners act like this? This guy talks as if he lives here and—he speaks Japanese!

Though surprised as he is, he ignores his amazement for a moment and scowls at the newcomer. "I'm Ichigo, I live here." He shots back coldly.

The teal-haired man smirks and is about to say something, but stops and looks down at his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widens in surprise as he sees a small kitten sleeping in the foreigner's large hand. "What's that?" He asks as he looks pointedly at the sleeping creature.

"It's a cat." The teal-haired man replies with slight sarcasm. Ichigo glares at the man again but said man, didn't see his deadly scowl since he has his full attention to the small cat in his hand. He rolls his eyes first before he fixes his gaze on the animal again, wondering as to why the cat seems to be comfortable sleeping in the rude man's palm.

"Hey," A voice suddenly interrupts him from his thoughts. He looks up to gaze at the man again and this time, the guy is looking at him with a very confident grin. "So you're my step-brother, right?"

Annoyance suddenly tugs at Ichigo's insides as the other man looks mockingly at him. Though he doesn't know the man fully enough yet, he knows that he doesn't like him. Not at all. He silently curses as he welcomes the thought that maybe, his peaceful life will now be in chaos due to the arrival of this teal-haired spectacle, that turns out to be his step-brother.

"Yeah, something like that." He mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

The foreigner looks at him from head to foot, his blue eyes scrutinizing him as if he's an alien or a piece of shit that needs to be inspected. His grin widens as he looks directly at him again. "You're far from what I've expected." He comments amusingly.

"What do you mean by that?" He shoots back with a dangerous glare.

"I didn't expect that you'll be different. It must be the orange hair."

"You have any problem with my hair?"

"Oh no, in fact I like your orange hair, makes you interesting."

Ichigo continues to look dangerously at the man, all the while, a couple of questions running inside his head as to why he feels nervous whenever those blue eyes of his stare at him and why he feels so uneasy being in his presence.

He shakes his head mentally.

Maybe because he's a foreigner.

…

…

…

He straightens himself and turns around.

Yes, he feels uneasy because it's his first time to face a foreigner who's actually good in Nihonngo.

Wow.

"Come on, let's go inside." He says as he walks towards the back door, ignoring the uneasy feeling inside him.

The teal-haired man takes a good look at the orange-haired teen again before following him inside the house.

***

The Kurosaki house has two floors which are composed of a living room, a kitchen, a laundry room, a large bathroom and three bedrooms. Since there are only three bedrooms, it was decided that Grimmjow will stay in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was okay with it before, but now… he is definitely not okay with it. If anything, he despises the day that he didn't disagree with his father when he was asked if he was okay sharing a room with another man.

The teal-haired man looks around his room as he enters, carelessly dumping his duffel bag on the floor as he averts his gaze on Ichigo's study desk.

Ichigo bore holes at the man's back as he laments on the fact that he is going to sleep and share a room with the teal-haired jerk in front of him. "I know the room is small but it'll just have to do." He says sarcastically as he leans on the wall across Grimmjow.

Grimmjow slowly turns around to look at him, his thin lips curved up in a mocking smile.

"Something tells me that you don't like me."

Ichigo flinches at the sudden remark but keeps his composure. "What makes you say that?" He asks coldly, trying to act innocently as well.

"In case you didn't notice, you've been scowling at me ever since I arrived. You know, there are usually two reasons why people hate me. First, they hate me because they plainly hate my guts and second…" He slowly advances towards Ichigo with a hand on his waist and his eyes gleaming with sinister intent. "They hate me because they can't help but find me attractive even though they plainly hate my guts." He stops as he is just an arm's length away from the smaller teen and looks down at him teasingly.

Ichigo's throat suddenly went dry as he feels the taller man's eyes on him. He can easily avoid the man by walking away but at that moment, it seems that his body isn't connected to his brain and it refuses to follow what his mind was telling it.

Damn it! What is happening to him?

He swallows hard and opens his mouth. "I'm sure the reason why I hate you was the former." He replies defiantly, amazed at himself for being able to produce eleven words out of his mouth, despite that fact that his body didn't move and his heart is beating uncontrollably in his chest.

Of course, he's sure that it is the former. He really hates this guy's fucking guts. Grimmjow leans down towards Ichigo, his arm extending forward to place his palm beside the smaller teen's head for support. "I think I don't believe you on that." He says as he moves his face closer towards the orange-head.

Ichigo pulls his head back, a small moan escaping him as the back of his skull made contact with the hard wall. He tries to find his strength to move away but he only manages to gasp in surprise as he feels a pair of soft lips against his own, his brown eyes, seeing nothing but endless pools of azure as he gazes blankly at Grimmjow's eyes.

This can't be happening.

Grimmjow is not kissing him… right?

Like the lifeless wall behind him, he just stays there; silent, unmoving as the only thing he can feel are the soft lips stealing his first kiss and the sound of his heart, playing an erratic rhythm as it thumps wildly. He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but as soon as he had gathered his wits, the taller man has already pulled away, looking at him with the same arrogant gaze that made his body numb.

"Y-you…" he tries to utter as he stares stupidly at the other man.

Grimmjow just smiled. "Take that as a welcome greeting." He said with a wink and turns around, laughing out loud.

Ichigo's face heats up in anger and he screams. "That is no fucking welcome greeting bastard!"

It is on that day that Ichigo Kurosaki decided that he hates his step brother Grimmjow for being the biggest jerk of his life and for stealing his first kiss.

Oh shit!

His first kiss was a guy and his step brother at that!

Fuck!

******************

**Author Notes:** Well, yeah that was chapter one. I hope you liked it and please tell me if I should continue this story or not. Anyhow, if feedbacks will be good, the next chapter is bound to get really crazy for Ichi. Please tell me what you think and kick my lazy ass into continuing...?

Oh and no FLAMES please!

Thanks for reading~!


	2. Two: Coping up

**Author Notes:** Hello, Minna! Thank you very much for all your reviews and alerts for the last chap. I only wished to have ten reviews to keep me going but what I got is a LOT so I'm quite ecstatic about that. Thank you very much! Well, this is chapter two and like the first one, I hope you'll like it. It's kinda rushed and I wrote it in a very late time so I think it… sucks? Anyway, please tell me what you think just don't flame me. Love ya guys and enjoy~!

**Thank You Corner (Of course, the tradition continues ):**

My awesome beta-reader and friend who always helps me. Love ya, **Yoshimara**-kun!

For the reviews/favorites/alerts: _Thierrymist / mama-Ichigo / 101 / Crescent Luna Moon / blackgato1 / shillana / freezechain / shiraihimeyuki / happygirl24 / Beautiful Feather / LizluvsSpongebob / Renji-Girl666 / FlyinGShadoW1314 / sexykakashi99 / Yoshimara / Nairija / ConsantSnow / feelmysoul / vudupins / PyroD / evanescenceangel18 / ichigo-kurokawa / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Demonette-666 / yuki-chan55 / bloodlust17 / darktiara3675 / Converser / Ruyu-san / Bonnenuit / crave-the-rave / CrazyDudette / secretly-eager-to-please077 / RamecupMiso / xXShui-HimeXx / ero-chin / Nosferatu523 / TealEyedBeing / Hikaita / Kirtash8 / AZJanus / GetOutOfMyWayGirl / Moonlit Memories / Akatsukixdeixhi / Dark-angels-Calling / fatelover99 / G-17writa / Grimm Gray / KitKatxoxo / Leirative / .silvertongue / moonchik44 / Paracetamol / Project sos / Seiri-sama / Storm's Pride / Yamamo-chan / zer434_

Thank you very much!

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language and possible OOC of characters so don't complain about them being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

*******************

**TWO: Coping up**

Ichigo sighed as he looked hesitantly at his closed door. He had been standing in front of his room for a good five minutes now, torn between entering and staying outside his room. He wasn't normally hesitant; he could do things freely inside his home like roam around and watch TV in the living room, or hole himself up in his room to study, do his homework, watch porn on his laptop and masturbate… but all of these things had now changed and he could fully say goodbye to his freedom, now that the new addition to his family was not only a male foreigner, but also a fucking ass and a kiss-nicking bastard.

He scowled again as he recollected that supposed 'welcome greeting' from his dickhead of a stepbrother and along with that, a blush slowly crept across his face.

Damn, how he really hated his life right now.

He straightened and took a deep breath before wrapping his fingers on the door knob and twisted it open. He strode inside the room, his brow immediately arching as he found his stepbrother sprawled on his bed, sleeping like a baby.

Fuck! The nerve of this person! That was _his_ fucking bed!

He crossed the room in two strides, placed his hand on his face and glared at the sleeping man on his bed. He was about to scream or shout or blabber to wake Grimmjow up and free his bed from his big frame when a thought struck him as he stared at the foreigner's face.

_'He looks different when asleep. Without his smug grin, he looks peaceful and more… attractive.'_

It's like he wasn't the asshole he met earlier.

For some ungodly reason, he suddenly had the urge to kneel down and looked closer at the other man's face. The urge was strong but so was the thought as to why he would want himself to gaze at another man's face when he too was a man. He took a step back and shook his head rapidly.

He's not gay! He's a man, a man who turned out to be kissed... by another man.

He quickly turned around and went for the door, going out of the room with confusion flooding him and his heart suddenly jumping. He didn't understand what was going on, but one thing's for sure; he didn't like what was going on in his family.

***

When Grimmjow woke up, it was already dark, which means it was already evening. He took a nap at around four o'clock, which was three hours ago according to the digital clock on the bedside table that flashed seven o'clock PM on its screen.

Man, he had a long nap and he only intended to sleep for a few minutes on his stepbrother's bed, but he was tired and sleepy from the long travel and speaking of his stepbrother…

A smirk played on his lips as he remembered Ichigo's reaction earlier.

He didn't mean to kiss the orange-head teen but at that time, he thought that the other man was adorable with his scowling face. He guessed it was permanent, or probably natural for him to wear that expression all the time, but how can a man make a scowling face look so fucking attractive?

He slowly got up, rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed. He went out of the room and climbed down the stairs. He figured the whole family was probably in the living room or the dining room. It still irks him that he was now living with a family where he isn't even related to, but somehow, he felt lucky. At least Isshin and his children are treating him nicely… except for Ichigo that is.

He immediately heard the distant sound of voices coming from the kitchen when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He quietly walked towards the kitchen, overhearing their conversation.

"Do you think Grimm-nii likes Japanese food?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure about that but since you're a wonderful cook, maybe he'll like it my precious daughter!" Isshin chirped happily.

"Whether he likes it or not, he'll be forced to eat it since he's in Japan." Karin commented dryly.

The sound of kitchen utensils clattering against each other was heard and Grimmjow guessed that maybe Ichigo was not in the kitchen for he didn't hear him. He casually strode inside the kitchen like he had been in the house for a long time, catching everyone's attention in the room, including the orange-head that was lazily sitting in front of the countertop with his elbow on top of it and his chin propped on his hand. His signature grin immediately ruled his features as he looked at Ichigo whose cheeks were now tainted with a small hint of red.

He chuckled inwardly.

His stepbrother really looked adorable whenever he blushed while scowling.

"Good evening!" Isshin and Yuzu greeted cheerfully as he confidently strode towards the countertop and took the seat beside Ichigo. Karin, who was reading a comic book beside Ichigo, shot him a lazy look. Ichigo glared, of course with a scowl, his brown eyes gleaming with hate and irritation.

He just nodded in response and watched at what Isshin and Yuzu were doing. Both of them were busy cutting and slicing vegetables for the dish that they were cooking.

"I hope you have gotten your rest now, Grimmy-chan!" Isshin said with a proud idiotic look on his face.

Grimmjow slightly twitched at the nickname. "Hey, old man. Don't call me that." He shot back with disinterest and felt the heated gaze of his stepbrother and stepsister. Both Ichigo and Karin were death glaring at him. Well, he had been rude… probably but then that was just his nature.

He impulsively talks back to anyone once he didn't like what they're saying to him, which is why all of his deceased father's relatives loathe him. They said he was a fucking bastard that thought he could do everything on his own and could get whatever he desired.

They were kinda right though…

"Eh, but the name suits you perfectly!" His stepfather whined.

"The nickname sucks, idiot!" Karin interjected annoyingly while glaring at Grimmjow. "Even I wouldn't want to be called that like I'm some kid!"

"Eh? But Karin-chan, you _are_ a kid!"

"Shut up!" The black-haired kid said and threw the comic book she was reading at her father. The innocent object landed hardly on Isshin's back which he purposely ignored with a laugh.

Karin just grunted and pouted.

Grimmjow just ignored the glares and the commotion and yawned. "What's for dinner?" He asked with a boring tone.

"We will have Shabu-Shabu tonight, Grimm-nii!" Yuzu answered eagerly.

"Have you tasted that, Grimmy-chan?" Isshin asked.

"No and I told you to not call me that." He shot back lazily though he was feeling a little annoyed.

"That idiotic goat-face there will never listen so you better get used to it… bastard." Ichigo finally said, mumbling the last word so the others wouldn't hear it, but Grimmjow definitely heard it. With a smug look he fixed his eyes on the orange-head again. Cyan met auburn as both eyes gleamed at each other with fierceness.

Ichigo was pissed as hell. Not only did that this kiss-nicking bastard steal his first kiss, he also acted as if he's the master of their house!

Grimmjow smirked and spoke. "Is that so? I guess you're right about that."

The orange-haired teen wanted to keep up with the staring contest but those blue eyes just seemed to melt down his confidence and reduce him to a pathetic coward. He hated it, hated the feeling of being weak against this man he just met and he asked himself, why was he feeling this way? He rolled his eyes away from the German and fixed his eyes on his father and sister.

"Are you hungry, my lovely children? Our wonderful dinner will be done in five minutes!" The head of the family said.

Yuzu giggled while the others ignored him.

And true to his word, the dish was done in five minutes. They all settled in the living room and ate, the new addition to their family sitting beside Yuzu as they enjoyed their food. For Grimmjow, this was a new experience. He had never tasted Shabu-Shabu and he never expected that you have to dip the meat and vegetables first in the boiling broth in the middle of the table before you can eat, but there was no doubt that it was delicious.

"Ah, Grimmy-chan, I hope you're enjoying your stay here so far." Isshin said with his usual cheerfulness, starting a conversation.

Grimmjow shrugged as he chewed on his food. "It's okay so far." He shot a meaningful look at Ichigo's direction that was across from him and said, "Everyone has been so nice so far."

Ichigo ignored his stepbrother and proceeded on chewing his food.

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I'm glad that you like your stay here in our glorious abode! Unfortunately though, since there are no vacant rooms yet you have to stay in Ichigo's room first."

The German smirked. "Don't worry about it; I'm definitely okay with staying temporarily at Ichigo's room." He said with a mocking voice.

The orange-haired teen fought the urge to snarl but chose to keep quiet instead. He didn't want the foreigner to think that he was affected by his teasing and he really wasn't… except for that kiss that he couldn't get out of his mind. Though he brushed his teeth for five times after that, he could still feel and taste Grimmjow's lips.

"Good, good! So I guess you two are getting along pretty well then?"

Ichigo glared at his father. He was about to say something but Grimmjow beat him to it. "Yes, we are." The foreigner acknowledged then looked meaningfully at him. "Right, Ichi?"

Ichi?

Ichi?

Ichi?!

Who the fuck was this guy to call him that? Really! Fucking bastard!

"Yeah, we are." He replied coldly, shooting death glares at his stepbrother.

Isshin let out a shriek of delight as he stood up from his seat and started dancing around the table, screaming, "I really love our happy and peaceful family! I love you, my beautiful children!"

Grimmjow was a little taken aback. What was his mother thinking when she decided to marry this crazy idiot? Yuzu was laughing out loud, as if she was also happy, in which she really was. Karin was trying her best to ignore her father's antics while Ichigo stood up and immediately kicked his Dad in the face as soon as Isshin got near him. The head of the family went flying towards the wall at a fast pace, a pained grunt escaping him as he slammed against it and slid down the floor in a pile of broken limbs and bones.

Ichigo snorted in disgust as he sat down again and continued eating. Yuzu just laughed again while Karin gave his brother a look of approval.

Blue eyes blinked in shock and astonishment. Just what kind of a famiy is he in? Not that he didn't like the Kurosaki Family's weirdness but he was just surprised as to how openly violent Isshin's family is to him.

And he liked it a LOT, in a sick, twisted way… of course.

He laughed out loud and that caught everyone's attention.

Isshin slowly got up from the floor, looking like shit and laughed with Grimmjow. This time, three pairs of eyes looked at him with wonder. "Looks like you really like your new family, eh? Grimmy-chan?" He slurred while blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hell yeah, I like this family!" Grimmjow screamed ecstatically.

Yuzu laughed… again… as usual.

Karin sighed heavily then continued eating her food.

Ichigo sighed heavily as well then glared at Grimmjow, wanting to land his foot on the other man's face.

***

Monday.

Ichigo knew it was Monday the moment he woke up, but instead of ignoring the annoying call of his screaming alarm clock and going back to sleep, he shot up from his bed once he felt the unmistakable feel of warm skin touching his lips.

"Aaaahhh! What the—what the fuck are you doing?" He screamed as he saw Grimmjow, his annoyingly attractive stepbrother sitting beside his bed with a smug look on his face. He was about to go back to sleep again when he felt a finger gently stroking his bottom lip.

"Morning, Ichi!" The German greeted teasingly.

Heat instantly spread across the orange-head's face as he glared at the blue-haired teen. "Good morning your ass! What were you doing to me, you fucker?' He demanded angrily.

Grimmjow chuckled. "You're so loud; it's still too early in the morning you know." He replied, not really answering the question.

"Shut the fuck up! What were you doing to me?" Ichigo asked again.

"Well, I was touching your lips." Grimmjow responded nonchalantly.

Ichigo's face turned into a deeper shade of red. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Oh, it's the Germans' way of waking someone up."

"Fuck you! There's no way that that was a wake-up method you fucking liar!"

Grimmjow laughed out loud. "Aw come on, Ichi! I'm just teasing ya!"

Ichigo pushed the other man off of the bed and stood up. "Leave me alone and don't fucking call me 'Ichi', you have no right!" He said as he went to his closet, almost falling on his face when he almost tripped on the set of futon, pillow and blanket laid on the floor where Grimmjow slept.

Last night was hell for Ichigo. As soon as they finished eating dinner, he already went up to his room to retire for the evening. He planned to sleep early so he could wake up early and also, to avoid having any confrontation with Grimmjow. He was already in his pajamas and was already lying on his bed when the German entered with a futon, pillow and blanket in his arms. He pretended to be asleep as the foreigner laid the futon on the floor and turned the lights off. He felt him, slowly advancing towards his bed, his breath caught in his throat as he felt the bed shift slightly and felt hot air waft in his cheeks.

He wanted to open his eyes as curiosity piqued his interest but stopped himself… and he didn't know why. After a few seconds, the warm breath was gone; the bed shifted again and he heard him laying down on his futon.

A low chuckle was heard before everything suddenly became quiet. The sudden silence of the room suddenly intoxicated Ichigo that he had to crack his eye open to make sure that the walls weren't closing in on him, just like what he felt when he pretended to be asleep. He carefully looked around the room; the dimness of the room greeted him as he searched for the other man. He slowly scuttled at the edge of the bed, taking a quick peek at the sleeping form on the floor before he closed his eyes again and that was when it started. He spent all evening watching his stepbrother sleeping and though he fought the urge to do that, he failed and ended up staying awake all night until 4 AM.

He mentally cursed himself for acting like that but he just couldn't figure out himself. He didn't understand why he suddenly had these strange feelings and do strange things when he met Grimmjow. He turned around only to stop breathing and gape like an idiot when he saw his stepbrother standing proudly with a hand on his waist, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face, wearing only a pair of drawstring pants that rode so low on his hips that fully showcased his broad chest, muscled abs and his…

Fuck!

"What the fuck!" He screamed unconsciously as he turned around, grabbed his towel that was hanging on a chair and ran out of the room blushing madly. The door closed with a loud bang and Grimmjow bit back a laugh at the orange-head's reaction.

It was confirmed.

His stepbrother really is attracted to him and he's going to have a great time teasing the poor Japanese teen.

***

Though Grimmjow just arrived yesterday, Isshin had already fixed his documents so he could already go to school the next day. Though the head of the Kurosaki family looked like a mad man, he can be very dependable and quick sometimes and Ichigo was cursing that.

Ichigo's scowl was even darker that morning for behind him was Grimmjow, his foreign stepbrother who was catching everyone's attention with his bright teal hair, tall height and handsome face as they entered the school gate.

Grimmjow was already wearing his school uniform which Ichigo didn't know he already had and to make matters worse, his handsome stepbrother was also going to be his classmate.

Shit.

He was really going to kill his father for this shit he put him into.

Ichigo shot everyone a glare as they passed, especially the girls whose eyes suddenly turned into pink fluttering hearts once they got to see the teal-haired spectacle trailing behind him. He knew that Grimmjow was hot but do they really have to drool like mad and squeal like fangirls who just read a hot smut scene from a yaoi manga?

If you will ask Ichigo's inner self, the answer would be 'yes', but of course he would never admit it.

Anyway, he's really pissed that the girls kept throwing malicious and adoring looks at Grimmjow while the said bastard seems to be enjoying the attention.

Fucking bastard!

"Oi, Ichi." The German called out.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"I didn't know there are a lot of cute girls here."

Ichigo's anger rose to a whole new level. "Yeah, so take your precious time into dating or fucking all of them." He retorted but felt guilty when he realized how obscene that sounded. He wasn't normally like that.

He just knew the guy was smirking when he said, "I think I'll have a great time doing that."

The orange-haired teen just bit his lip and rolled his eyes, ignoring his stepbrother and his future fangirls as they walked inside the school building.

***

"So Ichigo, how's your meeting with your stepbrother?" Rukia asked as he flopped himself on his seat.

"Terrible, I don't wanna talk about it." He muttered as he rolled his eyes to look out the window.

Rukia blinked at her best friend. "What happened, Ichigo?" She asked.

The orange-haired teen ignored her again and that made her a little annoyed. She was about to raise her hand to beat some sense into her friend when Renji arrived.

"Yoh, happy Monday! What's up?" The redhead said as he placed his bag at his seat beside Rukia's.

"I don't know because someone here is not talking." She replied.

Renji quickly went behind Ichigo and tapped the orange-head's back. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You seem to be in a bad mood today, Ichigo." He said with a wondering look on his face.

Ichigo sighed heavily; looks like it wouldn't help if he'll keep what's bothering him to himself, not if you have nosy best friends like Renji and Rukia. He turned to look at his friends and was about to open his mouth to say something when the teacher suddenly entered the classroom and stood in front of the class. The students quickly scrambled to their seats as their homeroom teacher, Jyuushiro Ukitake-sensei cleared his throat and smiled.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope you're all prepared for today's class and may I remind you that we will be having a short quiz today about last Friday's lesson, so I hope that all of you studied your lesson last weekend, but before that, I want to inform you that you will have a new classmate." The white-haired teacher said with a pleasant smile. He motioned towards the door and then came a tall man with bright teal-hair and blue eyes that made Ichigo more annoyed and his classmates drop their mouths in awe and adoration.

"Class, meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's going to be your new classmate, so please treat him well."

Ukitake looked at Grimmjow and nodded, motioning for the blue-haired teen to introduce himself.

Grimmjow gave everyone his arrogant grin. "Yoh, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I just arrived from Germany yesterday and it would be pretty cool if you guys would be kind to me, neh? Anyway, nice to meet ya." He said then glanced at Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen flinched as those eyes momentarily regarded him.

"Okay, Jeagerjaques-san, you can have that empty seat over there." The teacher instructed as he pointed to a vacant chair and table beside the window, only a seat away from Ichigo and behind a dark-haired woman's seat. Of course, everyone's eyes followed him but he ignored it. He was used to this kind of attention anyway.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Rukia called in a low voice.

"What?" Ichigo replied without looking at his friend, he doesn't really want to see Grimmjow right now.

"Is he your stepbrother?"

"Yes, he's my fucking bastard of a stepbrother!"

******************

**Author Notes: **There you have it. Errr… I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I have never tried Shabu-Shabu but I want to. Please tell me what you think and nag me into finishing another chapter. Thanks for reading!*glomps*

**Next chapter: **School life changes big time for Ichigo.


	3. Three: Attraction

**Author Notes: **Hello, yeah, me again, CNH to bring you another installment of this fic I'm writing and surprisingly, I haven't lost my muse into continuing this thanks to your reviews and alerts! Thank you very much!

Well, here's chapter three and for this part… I hope you will also enjoy it. But there's one thing I have to say… poor Ichigo. Please tell me what you think and NO flames please.^^

Thanks to my beta and good friend, **Yoshimara**-kun! Love ya!

**Thank You Corner:** _LizluvsSpongebob / vudupins / Yoshimara / sexykakasi99 / Crescent Luna Moon / feelmysoul / 'GRIMMtheBITCH'1 / Nairija / mama-Ichigo / BonneNuit / shillana / Black Storm Van Pendragon / yuki-chan55 / vanity-issues / carabel / happygirl24 / Kirtash8 / ThierryMyst / blackgato1 / crave-the-rave / Nosferatu523 / Beautiful Feather / Shini-sama / TealEyedBeing / zero434 / MuffinzRBeast24 / evanescenceangel18 / Dark Green Poop / Renji-girl666 / xXShui-HimeXx / HikaIta / darktiara3675 / ANAK-sue-NA-moon / CrazyDudette / PyroD / DooDooDoo / banana of the suna / Dja-chan / Killrockstars / LostInTheDawn / mysterygurl13 / Schizophrenic Psycho / VickyVicarious / XxBitch-NinjaXx / _

Arigatoo gozai mashita!

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual scenes and possible OOCness of characters so don't complain about them being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach.

*******************

**THREE: Attraction**

Ichigo always loved going to school even though he hated some of his teachers. He secretly loved being with his friends and tried his best to do well in his studies… but that was before.

Almost everyone (particularly the girls) screamed after his stepbrother Grimmjow introduced himself and took the vacant seat behind Rukia.

The screaming girls, the adoring and wondrous attention, the teasing and tormenting, he hated all of it and the main reason was because of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; the teal-haired teenager from Germany who was not only a handsome bastard but also a kiss-nicking asshole. His glorious stepbrother.

He could definitely say goodbye to his peaceful school life now.

Ukitake-sensei started his lecture and asked the class to write some notes. Ichigo tried his best to ignore Grimmjow's presence but it was so strong that he didn't even stop himself from slowly turning his head around to look past Rukia and to the eyes of his stepbrother who was grinning sadistically at him.

What the fuck?

He was looking at him!

He quickly snapped his head to the front of the class, his face red and his heart thumping wildly inside his chest. Why did he feel that way? Why did he feel so nervous just looking at those blue eyes?

Why?

_Why?_

Why the fuck?

He frantically shook his head to shake those disturbing thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on Ukitake-sensei's lecture; studying is important. He would never waste his goddamn time thinking about his brother and his tormenting.

***

After four classes, lunch time finally came. As usual, Ichigo and his friends were going to the rooftop to eat their lunch. Renji and Rukia were particularly excited today and Ichigo knew that it's because they wanted him to spill the details about his stepbrother.

He immediately stood up from his seat and strode towards the door, leaving Renji and Rukia behind, eager to get out of the room so he could avoid Grimmjow. He didn't want to see or even be near with the other man since it made him think of disturbing thoughts and made him feel really, really weird.

Renji and Rukia looked questioningly at each other, wondering.

Is Ichigo not gonna invite his stepbrother to eat with them?

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji called out.

The orange-haired teen was about to step out the door when he heard the call. He didn't want to stop but he did, looked at his friends and met their questioning gazes. Of course, he also caught a glimpse of Grimmjow surrounded by a number of girls with their bento boxes asking him if he could have lunch with them. He felt his blood boil even more as he saw the teal-haired teen, smiling wide and confidently, obviously enjoying the attention.

Fucking bastard.

He furrowed his eyes and glared at Renji and Rukia. "What?" He snapped.

Both of his friends blinked at him. "Well, how about him?" Renji asked, pointing his thumb at Grimmjow.

"Let's just go!" He replied in an annoyed tone then went out of the room.

Rukia sighed. "He's acting so strange today." She said a little worriedly.

"Maybe he has fucking PMS." Renji joked seriously.

The dark-haired girl rolled his eyes. 'You know that's not the reason." She said as she looked at Ichigo's stepbrother. "…seems like he has a problem with him."

Renji looked at her then slowly shifted his gaze at their new classmate. "Probably."

***

Ichigo was in the process of opening his bento when his best friends finally arrived. Renji and Rukia sat in front of him and quietly opened their bento boxes, waiting for the orange-head to speak.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked with mock interest.

"Well, we were surprised by your mood today." Rukia answered.

"Yeah, like you have PMS or something." Renji replied crudely. "What the fuck is wrong with you today, huh?"

Ichigo's scowl turned darker. "You already know the fucking reason!" He replied, irritated.

"You're stepbrother?" Rukia asked.

"Yes."

"We thought you're excited to meet him." Renji said.

"That was when I didn't know that he's a motherfucking bastard who likes acting like an asshole!"

Both of his friends blinked at him.

"So your first meeting didn't go well, huh?" Renji said.

Ichigo just huffed and took his chopsticks to start eating.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with her soft voice that usually means 'Come on, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything' and that just made Ichigo's skin crawl.

"I don't want to talk about it." The orange-head answered. "Let's just eat."

Renji rolled his eyes and Rukia just sighed. The three of them quietly finished their food without even talking to each other. They acted as if they were complete strangers that were forced to eat together. Rukia and Renji couldn't do anything if Ichigo didn't want to talk about it then that's it. But Rukia really had the urge to punch her best friend if he continued acting like a bitch.

They quietly walked back to their room, Ichigo walking ahead of them while the other two engaged in a conversation about something.

Ichigo sighed heavily. Things were really not looking good for him. A lot of things had already changed because of Grimmjow and he couldn't forget the look on the other man's face when he was surrounded by his female classmates. The foreigner was obviously popular with the girls and Ichigo feared that maybe he would do _that_. Date and fuck every girl in Karakura High. He let out a heavy sigh once again and looked outside the window when his eyes caught something. He slowly walked towards the window, his anger almost reaching its boiling point when he saw Grimmjow, his annoyingly attractive stepbrother surrounded by a LOT of girls feeding him as if he was a king near the soccer field located across the school building.

What an asshole!

Really!

What an _asshole_!

He looked intently at the foreigner's face and just like a while ago, the man was extremely enjoying the attention. He wanted to go there, drive those annoying girls away and punch Grimmjow and kill him and dice him and ground him into du—

"What are you looking at?" He heard Rukia asked.

He immediately shook his head and was about to walk away from the window but it was too late. They've already seen the irritating spectacle that he was focusing on.

Renji smirked. "He's really popular with the girls now. I wouldn't be surprised if he already has a fucking fan club tomorrow."

"Yeah, can't blame those girls for being so attracted to him though. He is very hot and he's a foreigner… the only foreigner here at school." Rukia said.

Ichigo tried to will away the deep scowl currently occupying his face but couldn't. He was really goddamn irritated because Grimmjow was surrounded with many girls and the bastard liked it a lot!

…

…

…

Shit!

Was he jealous?

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

He's _not_ jealous!

He's not _jealous!_

He's just… mad… that girls were all over his stepbrother and…

Holy mother fucker! Is he _really_ jealous?

He frantically shook his head and got surprised to see the strange looks on his friends' face. He must've looked like a maniac!

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her thin brows furrowed in wonder. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Yeah, you're acting so weird ever since you met your stepbrother. You know, if I didn't know you better, I'd probably think that you're in love with him and you're jealous because a lot of girls are near him right now." Renji said bluntly. "You should've seen the look on your face; you looked like you wanted to kill someone while watching him and those girls."

Ichigo froze and gaped. He tried to say something but nothing came out, too surprised at what his male friend said.

That was _so_ fucking ridiculous!

He was _not_ in love with his _stepbrother!_

He was _not_ in _love_ with _Grimmjow!_

"What do you fucking mean by that, you pineapple head!" He screamed angrily as he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation.

"Nothing! I was just saying what I think, don't be so fucking angry!" Renji replied defensively. "And besides, I know you. We've been friends ever since we were young and I know you don't swing that--"

"I am not fucking gay!" He screamed out loud that made everyone in the corridor look at him.

He immediately covered his mouth. He didn't mean to scream that loud! He was just mad about what Renji had said and lost his cool. He slowly looked around to see people around him giving him weird looks while some were chuckling and giggling.

He immediately turned around and ran to his classroom, leaving his friends gawking at him in the corridor.

***

For Ichigo, today had been a very long and very stressful day for him. Not only he had to deal with his studies and some quizzes, he also had to deal with the emotional strain Grimmjow was causing him. They didn't talk at school, they both acted as if they don't know each other and even after class, he quickly said goodbye to his friends and ran home. As much as possible, he really, really want to avoid Grimmjow.

He opened the door to his house, tiringly took his shoes off and went upstairs. He was about to enter his room when he met Yuzu in the hallway. The little girl immediately smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" She cheerfully greeted.

"Yeah. Hi, Yuzu." He greeted lethargically.

"Where's Grimm-nii?" She asked and he immediately stepped inside his room and closed the door, ignoring the question. He sighed heavily and leaned on the door.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" He asked himself confusingly.

He stood there for a few more minutes before tearing himself away from it to change his clothes. After that, he lay down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling… then he unconsciously drifted off to sleep.

He didn't know how many minutes or hours he had slept, but he was awakening to the sound of his bedroom door banging loudly. He quickly opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, a little annoyed that someone disturbed his sleep. He crossed the room in two strides and angrily opened the door. He was about to lash out when he felt his body get numb and his breath stuck in his throat… for in front of him was a huge blue-haired demon who was looking at him with deep, narrow and deadly cyan eyes.

Grimmjow was looking murderously at him and it was obvious… the foreigner seemed very, very mad at him.

Why?

Is it because he went ahead and left him at school?

"G-Grimmjow…" He stuttered, finally finding his voice.

The teal-haired teen took a step forward and he unconsciously took a step back, then he took another and another. When he finally got inside, he quietly closed the door and locked it. Ichigo swallowed hard, thinking that maybe this was the best time to scream for help or beat the crap out of his stepbrother, he can fight after all and he was amazingly good at it, but as of that moment it seemed that all of his strength vanished and all he could feel was fear and apprehension.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow finally spoke, his voice low and deep as ever, but it had a certain ring of danger in it.

Ichigo's heart thumped faster in his chest.

What the fuck was going on?

What the fuck was happening?

Why was he acting like a goddamn mouse waiting for a cat to pounce on him and eat him?

Why was he this… scared?

No, he's not scared! Why would he be scared of a huge guy who was currently death glaring at him?

He's also a man! He's strong, he had to man up!

He slowly took a deep breath. "What the fuck are you looking at me like that, you fucktard?" He said, trying to sound brave.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Grimmjow demanded, ignoring his question.

"You already know the fucking answer to that!" He replied.

"So you hate me?"

"The moment I laid eyes on you!"

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

Grimmjow suddenly smirked; his blue eyes suddenly gleaming with malicious intent. "Is that so?"

"Yes, motherfucker!"

His grin widened and it was then that Ichigo realized he should do something. He was about to move and do something when the other man grabbed him on the arm and dragged him towards the bed.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" He demanded angrily as he tried to yank his arm away from the strong grip. "You bastard! Let go of me!" He shouted then found himself tumbling down the bed. Panic raged wildly inside of him as he saw those blue eyes, looking dangerously at him like…

He immediately pulled himself up but was restrained by a pair of strong hands pushing him back on the bed.

"What the fuck? Let go of me bastard!" He screamed as he squirmed to break free. "What are you planning to do, asshole! Let go!"

His stepbrother just smirked at him and with one hand; he grabbed a handful of Ichigo's clothes, tearing it open in an instant, baring half of his torso. "I'm going to take you, my dear stepbrother." He replied with a sadistic grin.

Take?

_Take?_

Take _him?_

By take does he mean he's going to rape him?

Rape?

_Rape?_

Grimmjow was going to _rape_ him?

Brown eyes widened in terror and it was then that he tried to use up all of his strength to escape from the German and screamed as loud as he can.

"No! Don't! Grimmjow! Stop! Don't rape me! Don't rape me Grimmjow!"

"ICHIGO!"

He snapped his eyes open and he shot up, face red, chest heaving as he looked at the worried face of Grimmjow.

What the fuck happened?

He immediately looked down to check his shirt but it was still okay. It was intact… not torn… which means…

"You were having a nightmare." Grimmjow said.

He blinked.

A nightmare?

So he wasn't about to be taken? He wasn't about to be raped?

He instantly sighed in relief.

Thank goodness it was a dream!

He was so thankful he could cry in joy but…

Crashlanding.

He slowly looked at the foreigner's face, fear filling his heart once again as he realized something. So far, the other man was just looking straightly and normally at him. He tried to catch his breath and calmed down.

"Uh, t-thanks for w-waking me up." He stuttered.

The German smirked. "It's okay. At least, I managed to wake you up before you die or something but…"

He felt the sharp stab of fear in his chest again as he waited for the other man to continue.

"…why the fuck are you dreaming of me?" He finished with a weird look on his face.

Someone kill him now, please.

"I—I didn't." He denied.

Grimmjow's grin widened that sent shivers down ichigo's spine. "Yeah, right. You were screaming 'No, don't rape me! Don't rape me, Grimmjow!'" He mimicked.

The orange-head teen felt like dying. That… was just so fucking embarrassing and was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced.

"Like hell, I did!" He kept denying. He pushed the other man off of his bed which made Gimmjow land on his butt and walked away. "I didn't fucking dreamed of you, it was a nightmare, fucking jerk!"

Grimmjow laughed and followed the other teen that was on his way to the door. "Whether, it's a dream or a nightmare you still thought of me in your sleep!" He teased.

"Fuck you!" Was all Ichigo could say before he placed his hand on the door to go out of the room. He was about to open the door when a strong hand forcefully pushed the door close. He hissed and tried to open the door again all to no avail. Grimmjow was too strong for him. "Get your fucking paws off this door." He demanded dangerously.

He just heard a smirk in response and felt the space behind him and Grimmjow closing in. The next thing he knew, the other man's mouth was already close to his ear; his warm breath sending more shivers down his spine and made his heart beat erratically.

"Why are you dreaming of me, Ichigo?" The other man whispered.

Ichigo shuddered. He wanted to run away, escape the man, punch him or something but he couldn't move. "I wasn't dreaming of you." He firmly said then swallowed hard.

"Liar."

He felt Grimmjow's hand slowly circling around his waist and the panic inside him grew stronger.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

What was he going to do?

Then the foreigner pulled him closer and felt his back hit Grimmjow's broad and hard chest.

"You were dreaming of me… or rather having a nightmare about me… raping you." The other man continued.

He gripped the door knob tighter. "I…" He tried to say but couldn't force more words to come out of his mouth. His entire body was paralyzed as Grimmjow's presence continued to taunt and drown him.

"If I'm going to rape you right now… are you really going to scream, Ichigo?"

He felt the hand on his waist slowly slide up his chest and the hand on the door move down to cup his chin. He already had the chance to escape but he didn't do it. For some ungodly reason… he didn't have the strength the move and he didn't want to.

Grimmjow languidly turned his head around to face him and his mind completely went blank as the other man's breath wafted on his cheek, making his skin tingle. The teasing grin on the teal-haired man's perfect lips vanished then he felt the space between their faces closing in.

"I doubt you'd really do that because deep inside… you know that you're attracted to me, Ichi."

He slightly gasped at what the other man said and at the fact that Grimmjow, his undeniably handsome but annoying stepbrother was about to kiss him… and for some unknown reason… he was… looking forward to it.

The German's lips were almost touching his, only a few millimeters away and it was getting closer and closer…

Almost there…

"Ichi-nii! Grimm-nii! Time for dinner!" Yuzu's cheerful voice suddenly rang out of nowhere.

The descendent of Grimmjow's lips upon his, halted by the innocent little girl behind the door.

Ichigo doesn't know if he should cry or should be relieved but he could immediately feel the stab of disappointment in his chest.

Grimmjow slowly pulled away and let go of him. "Yeah, we're coming." He replied as if nothing was happening between him and the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo didn't even dare to move, he just stood there like a mannequin staring blankly at the wall; shocked, disappointed, and angry. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him but he ignored it. He just heard the other man chuckle teasingly then casually walked past him, opened the door and went out of the room.

"Grimm-nii!" He heard his sister said excitedly. "Eh, where's Ichi-nii?"

He didn't hear any response from Grimmjow; he just heard the sound of footsteps slowly fading and the Yuzu coming inside his room.

"Ichi-nii, let's go! Dinner's ready!" She said.

He just nodded in response then looked down. "You go ahead, Yuzu." He said in a low voice.

The little girl looked worriedly at him then reluctantly left. She didn't bother closing the door, for she was expecting that he would follow. He waited till his sister finally climbed down the stairs before he let out a deep sigh and leaned heavily on the wall, his entire body suddenly shivering in released tension, hatred for himself and Grimmjow welling up inside his chest. He bit is bottom lip hard as he looked absentmindedly at the floor.

"This is bad…" He whispered miserably to himself.

*******************

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and yeah… um… kick my lazy ass into continuing? Please?*puppy dog eyes*

**Next Chapter:** The entire school finds out that Grimmjow and Ichigo are stepbrothers. Ichigo instantly got unwanted attention.


	4. Four: Of Crazy Bets and Fan Girls

**Author Notes:** Hi, minna! Yeah, I finally got the time and energy to update this fic. RL has been very, very cruel to me this week and will be for the next weeks to come as well. Work has been getting more hectic and along with that, I have a pretty bad cold that is causing me to deal with this goddamn headache.-groans-

Anyhow, I hope you'll also like this chapter just like the previous ones. Anyway, please tell me what you think and of course, NO FLAMES please.

Again, I thank my beloved **beta-reader** and friend **Yoshimara**. Love ya, Yoshi-kun!–hugs-

I also dedicate this chapter to my friend and RP partner, **xXShui-HimeXx**.^^

**Beta'd version** posted on Aug. 16, 2009; 14:37.

**Thank you Corner:** Nosferatu523 / Grimm Gray / Nairija / BonneNuit / Beautiful Feather / ConstantSnow / sexykakashi99 / mama-Ichigo / MuffinzRBeast24 / shillana / Yoshimara / zero434 / Renji-Girl666 / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Shini-sama / seraphic-rapture / FlyinGShadow1314 / LizluvsSpongebob / sorry for the anon / yuki-chan55 / CrazyDudette / vudupins / xXShui-HimeXx / secretly-eager-to-please077 / evanescenceangel18 / TealEyedBeing / vanity-issues / mietharules / feelmysoul / ThierryMyst / crave-the-rave / HikaIta / Cresecent Luna Moon / deathxofxthexbetrayed / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Cappington / Regal-13th

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach but I really, really wish I do.

* * *

FOUR: Of crazy bets and fan girls

After that incident, Ichigo dragged himself to go down and eat dinner with his family. Of course, Grimmjow was there and he tried his best to simply ignore the German and eat his food quietly while his idiot of a father danced around the table just because the whole family was complete.

After the normally crazy dinner, he immediately went upstairs to hole himself up in his room and do his homework, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't come inside and bother him. Thankfully, his wish was granted and he took that chance to quickly slip into his pajamas and lay down on his bed to sleep. He, for one, was not in the mood to put up with his stupid stepbrother's arrogance and teasing.

However, it was difficult for him to drift off to sleep since his mind was filled with nothing but Grimmjow.

What was happening to him?

He felt that everything about him was slowly changing ever since he met his stepbrother. His normal and peaceful life was now nothing but normal and not only that Grimmjow was having a grand time making fun of him, he was also the most annoying and arrogant person he had ever met… but… why? Why was he acting like this? Why couldn't he stop thinking of him?

Why was he acting like a fucking school girl?

Growling loudly, he pulled his blanket over his head and closed his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep.

He did NOT just act like a girl a while ago!

* * *

Grimmjow went to the living room to watch TV after dinner, while Isshin went to his small clinic located at the front part of the house and the twins were left to the dining room to clean up. He flipped onto some channels and later on got bored since all he could see were Japanese shows. He turned the TV off and languidly stretched on the couch.

Man, he missed Germany but he had to admit, his situation now was way much better than it was there. All the people hated him, especially his father's relatives. They all blamed him for his death and said that if he hadn't gone out in the middle of the evening to drink with his friends, his father wouldn't have gone out as well to look for him and wouldn't have gotten randomly shot by some drunken dumb punk. Though his father can be strict sometimes, he had been a good father to him, and he… he hadn't been a good son, he was very well aware of that.

He slowly let out a long sigh as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

He didn't fully blame himself for his death. He knew he shouldn't but the unmistakable pang of guilt was still there, haunting him like a ghost, eating his soul like a death god craving for its next victim.

He shook his head to shove those thoughts off of his mind and stood up. He should stop thinking of the past, he had a new life now and that was all that mattered. He pushed himself to stand up and left the living room to go upstairs. He remembered he had homework to do and Ichigo was there. Maybe teasing him a little would help him get over his sudden recollection of the past.

Ever since he met the orange-haired teen, he always felt extreme excitement coursing through his body. He didn't really understand why, but there was something in Ichigo that he didn't see in other people. Yeah, he was a hot-tempered prick but he was also adorable and attractive which was why he loved making fun of him so much. His blushing face and his signature scowl was always an interesting spectacle for him to see.

He casually climbed up the stairs, a mischievous smile curved up his lips as a playful idea crossed his mind.

When he finally arrived on his stepbrother's room, he slowly opened the door and wasn't surprised to see the orange-head already lying on his bed with a blanket covering his entire body. His brows raised in wicked amusement. Was Ichigo really asleep or just pretending?

Well, he should find out for himself right?

Like a cat prowling on his prey, he silently sauntered towards the bed, approaching the sleeping form in front of him. He slowly sat beside Ichigo and laid his hand on the man's shoulder, gently poking him. He let out a smirk when no response came from his stepbrother. Being more playful now, he slid his hand up to pull the edge of the soft material off the orange-haired teen, excitement quickly welling up inside him when he saw the man's face. Ichigo doesn't look asleep at all and his scowling face obviously gave that away. There was just no way that a person would still wear a scowl while sleeping.

_Pretending to be asleep, eh?_

He smirked evilly.

_This should be fun._

With a mischievous grin on his face, he gently ran his fingers on the sleeping man's face, reveling in the sensation of that smooth skin under his. He definitely felt the man twitch and saw his brows flinched momentarily when he brushed the pad of his thumb along the Japanese teenager's lips. He decided to make things a little more fun.

He slowly leaned down and bought his face close to Ichigo. He was sure his stepbrother was awake and was pretending to be asleep. Well, he did not get to have his kiss earlier because of Yuzu so maybe this was the perfect chance to claim his prize and have a taste of those sweet lips finally.

He felt the other man's breathe hitch then his eyes snapped open, looking shamefully and furiously at him. Then, a pair of hands shot up his chest and shoulder, quickly shoving him away.

"What the fuck are you doing, bastard?" Ichigo demanded with a red face. He couldn't believe that his stepbrother would still do something as unspeakable as this even when he was sleeping… or pretended to be.

Grimmjow landed on his butt to the floor but that didn't stop him from making his amused smirk even wider. "Isn't it obvious? I was about to kiss you." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that was so fucking obvious! What I want to know is why, why do you do these things?" The orange-head asked angrily, his face still flushed and his brown eyes throwing daggers at the foreigner.

"What things?" The German asked innocently.

"Molesting me!" Ichigo snapped impatiently.

Grimmjow let out a loud, sadistic laugh that made the Japanese teen angrier. He had the urge to stuff the pillow he was holding inside the other man's mouth.

"I'm not molesting you, you like it. You just don't want to admit it." The teal-haired teen replied while he laughed his ass off.

Ichigo didn't have any second thoughts anymore when he threw the pillow he was holding at the cackling foreigner. Unfortunately, it was easily caught by Grimmjow, which made his anger stronger. "I don't like it one bit, asshole! Did I show any signs that I liked what you were doing to me? I definitely did not!"

"Like I said, you don't want to admit it yet. You're in denial, Ichi."

"Shut up! I am not! Why would I be? I am not fucking gay!"

Grimmjow stopped laughing then looked at Ichigo with a raised eye brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, goddamnit!" Ichigo insisted. It was true, he was not gay. He was not attracted to guys and definitely not to Grimmjow. What he was experiencing was probably because he was not used to the fact that he now has a stepbrother.

Yeah, that was probably it!

"That is so hard to believe. I think you're gay or bi, anything but straight." Grimmjow teased, enjoying the blush on the other man's angry face.

"Fuck you! How the fuck did you know? You don't even know me that well!"

"Okay, I have one thing that'll prove that you're gay or a bi."

"What? Don't tell me you have a fucking detector for it! Fucking ridiculous!"

"No, of course I don't. But I have a question that'll prove that you're fucking gay… or bi."

"What is it then?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before, Ichi?"

Ichigo slightly gawked at the question. He hadn't experienced being in a relationship before and he didn't have any crushes but what does it have to do with his sexuality?

The teal-haired man just looked questioningly at him, his blue eyes tainted with twisted amusement as he looked at him.

Looking pale and crushed, he shook his head lightly and answered. "No, I haven't but…" He pulled up his scowling face again and regained his composure. "That doesn't mean anything, asshole!"

Grimmjow just laughed again, extremely amused. "Oh, so you really are gay and you don't even know it." He kept teasing.

"I am not!" Ichigo still denied, he was saying the truth. Really, he was!

"Yeah, right!"

"I am not fucking gay!"

"Yeah, whatever!" The German replied as he continued laughing hard on the floor.

Ichigo growled, his patience finally wearing thin. He wanted to kill Grimmjow right then and there but he knew he couldn't so without even thinking, he blurted, "I can prove it to you, you fucktard!"

Grimmjow stopped laughing for a moment then looked mockingly at him."Oh and how are you going to do that, Ichi?" He asked.

He furrowed his brows defiantly and looked determinedly at the foreigner. "I'm going to get myself a girlfriend in three days!" He declared. He really didn't know what he was saying but it was too late for him to take it all back.

The foreigner's brows shot up in feigned disbelief. "Really, now?"

"Yes, you goddamn idiot! I'll get myself a girlfriend and prove to you that I am not fucking gay!"

"I'd love to see that." His stepbrother shot back.

Ichigo on the other hand, was panicking inside. What the fuck was he thinking? Oh yeah, he wasn't thinking anything but his anger when he said those stupid words but anyway, the big fucking problem was this: How could he get a girl to be his girlfriend in three days? How? How? HOW?

"Oh, you'll definitely see it because I'm sure that in three fucking days, I'll have a pretty girl flinging on my arms, flaunting how beautiful she is to you!" He screamed, digging himself deeper into his own grave.

Grimmjow shot up from the floor and looked tauntingly at him. "Alright, I'll wait for it. If ever you did get to find a girlfriend, I'll change my mind into thinking that you are not gay and you are not attracted to me."

"I am NOT gay and I am definitely NOT attracted to you, asshole and if ever I did get myself a girl in three days, you'll swear that you will fucking leave me alone and pretend that we don't know each other, got that? " He replied.

"Ha, you got yourself a fucking deal, Strawberry!"

"Don't call me Strawberry, moron!"

* * *

After that long evening wherein he tossed and turned in his bed because he couldn't sleep (while Grimmjow was snoring the whole evening, sleeping like a fucking baby) , morning finally came and Ichigo was mulling over the fact that he just made a bet with his evil stepbrother and he was going to lose it.

How the hell was he gonna find a woman who can be his girlfriend in three fucking days? He had never approached any girls before and the only female friends he had were Rukia and Tatsuki, his childhood friend who used to beat him in judo when they were kids.

This was a big problem and he didn't really know what to do!

With a heavy, long sigh, he stared outside the window and looked blankly at the clouds, thinking. Before he left the house, he made sure that Grimmjow wouldn't be coming with him. He really was not in the mood to face the bastard 'coz it'd only remind him of his stupidity. But then again, he would see him here later on in class, but at least the foreigner wouldn't have the chance to talk or even say a word to him. It was really a good thing that the entire school hadn't found out that they were living together in one roof as stepbrothers.

He shook his heads frantically and drove those disturbing and annoying thoughts somewhere deep inside his mind. He should concentrate on thinking of ways on how he could find his potential first girlfriend. His stomach painfully churned at the thought because he felt…

No!

He was not disgusted!

He liked girls!

He was not gay!

Keeping his mind in check once again, he brought his mind back into thinking of his self-inflicted problem. Maybe he could ask Renji but the pineapple would only laugh at him. He could approach Rukia, she would be more sensitive and understanding about it, but he was a man and Rukia was a girl and he could imagine it would be fucking awkward to tell her about it.

What the fuck was he going to do?

"Kurosaki-kun."

His line of thoughts were cut off by a feminine voice. He slowly turned his head around to look and found three girls smiling sweetly in front of him. Those girls were his classmates and they never talked to him, heck, not even smiled at him, so what's the fucking reason that they're doing it now? He gave them a very strange look. "Errr… yeah?" He asked dumbly.

The girl in the middle suddenly fidgeted, moving uneasily as if she was going to confess or something but he knew that wasn't the case. Most girls in his class were scared of him because of his scowling face and exemplary bad record at the guidance office. But seriously, what do they want from him?

"Kurosaki-kun, we were wondering if you could…" She started then held out a small rectangular box with cute gift wrapping. "…give this to Grimmjow-kun?"

He looked at them with a stupid look on his face.

"W-why the fuck are you asking me?" He snapped almost angrily as a horrible realization hit him.

All three girls were shocked by his reaction; they started shifting nervously, as if they were dying to get away from him. But the girl at the left was brave enough to answer him. "B-because we th-thought it's best if you could g-give it to him s-since you're his s-stepbrother."

He gaped this time… in extreme horror.

What the fuck?

No fucking way!

His school life was now… over! Officially over!

How the fuck did they know?

Did Grimmjow tell them? That fucking bastard!

He wiped the terrified look on his face and scowled darkly at his classmates. "How the fuck did you know that?" He demanded with clenched teeth.

Seeing the angry look on his face, the three girls took a few steps back away from him. The girl from the right answered him this time. "W-we just h-heard from a f-freshman!" She stuttered.

"How?" He bellowed that made all his classmates look at him.

"She secretly followed Grimmjow home then realized that it was also your house." The girl in the middle quickly explained.

"Then she got to talk to a neighbor and she found out that Grimmjow-kun is your stepmother's son!" The girl in the left added fearfully.

As Ichigo heard those words, he felt his freedom being swallowed by a dark presence that he would like to call Grimmjow. Now that the entire school probably knew about their little secret, he could totally say goodbye to his peaceful school life and hello to a school life full of love letters, bentos, gifts, unwanted attention and other stupid shit. And it was all because of his annoyingly handsome stepbrother, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

How he wanted to kill someone right now.

He wanted to shout at his classmates or kill the girl that stalked Grimmjow home or as he thought a while ago, kill someone (preferably Grimmjow) but instead, he took a deep breath and tried to suppress his anger. "I'm not gonna fucking give that to him. He's in this class too, you guys fucking give that shit to him!" He grumbled then looked out the window again, completely ignoring his stepbrother's fangirls.

He heard small whispers as a response then the soft sound of footsteps pattering away from him. He allowed himself to let out a small sigh of relief and groaned when he felt the effects of a coming headache.

Great.

What a fucking day this was going to be.

Not only that he had to deal with Grimmjow, he also had to deal with his growing number of fan girls.

Fuck it!

And if he thought his day couldn't get any worse, it just did, when out of nowhere a battalion of girls marched wildly around the

courtyard. The girls at the front were holding this big banner that made his eyes pop out in horror, disbelief and anger as he read the words written on the large piece of cloth.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Fan Club.

Holy shit!

No way!

This is crazy!

A fan club for Grimmjow?

Fuck that!

Really!

Fuck that!

He was about to run out of his room and scream like a mad man when he heard a voice spoke beside him.

"Oh, he now has a fan club eh."

He immediately spun his head around to look and found Renji.

"Oh, yeah!" Ichigo grumbled, shooting daggers at the girls below, his irritation flaring up even more when he realized that most of them were his classmates ad some of them are fucking boys.

What the fuck?

Even guys are attracted to him?

Fuck that!

"Eh, Grimmjow-kun is really popular now!" Ichigo heard one girl said.

"Yeah, well, can't blame those girls though. He IS super hot!" Another girl said.

"Ah, he's so lucky!" A boy said.

He heard a lot of statements after that and he felt more irritated that the main cause of all this ruckus was still not here. Grimmjow would probably, no, definitely love this exaggerated kind of attention since the goddamn bastard is a frigging attention seeker.

"You're so lucky, Ichigo!" A male voice said behind him as an arm snaked around his shoulder.

He immediately death glared at the person touching him and had half a mind of punching the guy but immediately changed his mind when he found out who it was. "Beat it, Keigo!"

"Eh, what's with that sour look for? Aren't you happy that your stepbrother is warmly accepted by our school?" Keigo replied with a maniacal smile on his face. Keigo was one of his friends at school but one thing he disliked about the guy was this attitude. He could be very, very dumb sometimes.

He grabbed the arm that was wrapped around his neck, removed it and twisted it, making his friend cry out in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Ichigo!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll break your frigging arm!" He warned.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll shut up! I'll shut up!" Keigo immediately replied.

Ichigo immediately let go of him then looked outside again.

This is crazy!

Those girls are crazy!

Heck, everybody seems crazy!

All of a sudden, the group of fan girls shrieked and acted like crazy for there on the pathway that lead to the school building was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, walking casually and coolly, smiling charmingly at his fan girls that made them scream and act wilder than a wild animal.

Ichigo fought the urge to growl at him.

Why the fuck is he smiling at those girls?

Why the fuck was he angry anyway?

And so his morning started out like a crazy parade because of the 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Fan Club', but it didn't end there, for all throughout his lunch break or when he goes to the bathroom or whenever he had free time, his stepbrother's fan girls would approach him and would beg him to give their stupid gifts to his stupid stepbrother. Of course, he all drove them away but failed when one of them cried. Come on, even though he didn't like those girls, he was not the type to make one cry. It was his fucking weakness.

Thus, before last period started, he approached Grimmjow with a small box wrapped in blue paper in his hand. The German was looking uninterestingly outside the window, ignoring the small flock of fan girls located a meter away from him. The girls immediately sensed his presence and looked strangely at him. He just ignored them and proceeded to approach his stepbrother.

"Oi." He said as he slapped the small gift on Grimmjow's desk.

Grimmjow looked at his stepbrother with his usual grin. "Hey, Ichi!"

"One of your fucking fan girls asked me to give you this." He said, ignoring the greeting then turned around walked back to his desk.

The group of fan girls blinked at the brothers' interaction… they immediately disliked Ichigo. On the other hand, Grimmjow just looked amusingly at Ichigo. He knew and he could feel that beneath that scowling face, his beloved stepbrother was jealous. He fixed his gaze on the small box in front of him and sighed, suddenly wearing a boring expression on his face.

Looks like there'd be another gift to throw away.

It's not that he didn't like gifts, he loved accepting them but not from random people that he didn't even know.

* * *

That evening, while Grimmjow was downstairs watching TV, Ichigo took the chance to call Rukia. He decided that asking Rukia was the best thing he could really do to win the fucking bet he started and finally get rid of Grimmjow. He dialed the girl's number, hoping that she would immediately answer. He heard a couple of rings and a soft click before he heard Rukia's sweet but deep voice on the line.

"Rukia!"

"Oi, Ichigo. What's up?"

"I'm okay. You?"

The other line was quiet for a moment. "I'm okay." Rukia answered, her voice tinged with hesitation. "Why'd you call?"

Ichigo paused and bit his lip, uncertain if he should really ask Rukia for help about this. Well, she would probably laugh or tease him shitless but she was way much better to approach than that fucking pineapple head Renji. "I… need your help." He replied, his voice low and weak.

"About what?"

He took a deep breath and finally manned up. "I need a girlfriend."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. If ever, you didn't like it, I'd understand but please don't tell me since I still haven't gotten over this stupid slump and I really, really want to get rid of it, knowing that someone didn't like it would just make my slump beat the crap outta

Anyhow, the bet thingy was done at the spur of the moment. I don't know why I wrote it but it wasn't my fault! It's my hands! They wrote it! They wanted to write it!

Anyway, thanks for reading and no flames please!

**Next Chapter:** Ichigo searches for his potential girlfriend but… will Grimmjow let him find one?


	5. Five: The Socalled Girlfriend

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! I know this is pretty late but you already know the reason why I couldn't update very often unlike before. Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews/PM/faves and alerts you have given me for this fic. Your reviews helps a lot into continuing this fic.

**Beta Reader: **Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) - Thank a bunch and love ya, Yoshi-kun!

**Beta'ed version posted on:** September 3, 2009; 01:09AM

**Thank you Corner:** ConstantSnow / Bonnenuit / Nosferatu523 / Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666 / PyroD / feelmysoul / Crescent Luna Moon / Carabel / vudupins / Cappington / evanescenceangel18 / xXShui-HimeXx / Sorry for the anon / mietharules / Shini-sama / mama-Ichigo / ThierryMyst / Beautiful Feather / sexykakashi99 / vanity-issues / TealEyedBeing / freezechain / shillanna / FlyinGShadow1314 / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / LizluvsSpongebob / Seraphic-Rapture / Nairija / CrazyDudette / Hikaita / crave-the-rave / ZabimaruXZangetsu / Multidragon / uchihababe-chan / grimmjowlover6 / John Shepp / Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad / Troxy45 / -siarafaerie-101-miss / 20blackbags / moroichi / zeair

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach but I really, really wish I do.

* * *

FIVE: The So-called Girlfriend 

He took a deep breath and finally manned up. "I need a girlfriend."

Rukia blinked and gaped at the phone. "Ha?" Did Ichigo really say that? "C-can you say that again, Ichigo?" She asked stupidly.

Ichigo grabbed a handful of his hair and started pulling it in agitation. "I… I said I need a g-g-girlfriend." He repeated. If Rukia was in front of him, she would definitely see the ridiculous blush on his cheeks. Man, he felt so embarrassed right now.

The other line was quiet, so quiet that he started to worry. Maybe Rukia had already fainted or had a heart attack! Maybe she was already dead and he killed her with that ridiculous and unbelievable news!

"R-Rukia?"

…

…

…

"Rukia? Are you still there?"

…

…

…

"Oi, Rukia?"

…

…

…

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" Rukia suddenly spoke, her voice dripping with annoyance and threat. She must've thought that a prank caller was talking to her.

Ichigo almost slapped himself.

This is so not happening!

"It's me, you idiot!" He screamed on the phone.

"But… Ichigo, what… why… why the hell do you suddenly want a girlfriend? This is so unlike you!" The young woman asked.

"I fucking know that okay? But believe me, this is really me and I am asking you to please, help me find a girlfriend and I need to have one in three days!" He said desperately.

The other line was quiet once again. "Okay, so why do you need a girlfriend in three days and may I tell you that that, Ichigo, is almost impossible in your case." She suddenly said with a strained voice.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the last part of the statement.

Impossible in his case?

What was that supposed to mean?

Anyhow, he decided to ignore it and just answered the question thrown at him. He took a deep breath again and tried to ease his raging heart beat. "It's… it's because of my fucking stepbrother." He honestly answered. "He was… teasing me. He said that I'm gay and that's not true so… to prove to him that I really am straight, I… I told him that…" He swallowed the hard lump that has formed in his throat and forced the remaining words out of his dry mouth. "I'll get myself a girlfriend in three days."

Rukia was quiet once again and he prepared himself. He was pretty sure his friend was gonna give him the worse tongue-lashing he would ever receive for his stupidity.

It took a good thirty seconds before a reaction was heard.

"You are stupid." She said quietly.

"I know that already, just fucking help me out here!" He responded annoyingly, he didn't need her to remind him of that little and horrendous fact.

The dark-haired girl let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. So, how can I help you?" She asked dryly.

Ichigo shifted on his bed and chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. "Well… maybe you could help me find a girl at school that can pose as my girlfriend?"

"Huh? So… you're not really looking for a real girlfriend?"

"No. I was thinking of hiring or asking someone to help me. I couldn't possibly have a real girlfriend." He reasoned.

"Uh-huh, mind telling me why you don't want to have a real girlfriend instead?"

Ichigo scowled. The reasons were obvious, he wasn't ready and he hasn't found the right man, I mean girl for him yet. "'Coz I'm not fucking ready yet."

Rukia was quiet again and Ichigo was getting pretty tired of it. Why wouldn't she just shut up and goddamn help him?

"Why don't you just fucking admit it?" She suddenly said.

"Fuck it, Rukia! Not you too!" He almost whined over the phone. What is up with people these days? Just because he was fucking single and he wasn't interested in any girls doesn't mean that he was gay! He was definitely not gay which is why he had grudgingly asked Rukia for help.

"What? I'm just saying that instead of doing that bet, you could just tell Grimmjow straight out that you are gay." She said, her voice was dripping with a little sarcasm.

"But I am not gay!" He angrily replied. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop teasing me already and just fucking tell me if you're gonna help me or not!"

"Of course, I'll help you, you're my friend."

"Then goddamn help me and stop playing around. You're acting like that fucking bastard!"

"Okay, okay, geez! Stop shouting at me and why do you hate him anyway?"

"'Coz he's a fucking bastard!"

Rukia suddenly snickered. "Yeah, right." She said in an amused and sarcastic voice.

"Oi, what do you fucking mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied then laughed mischievously. "Anyway, do you have anyone in mind that can do that?" She asked after she stopped cackling.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. Rukia can be a real space case sometimes. "That's why I asked you, right? 'Coz I don't know anyone aside from you… and Tatsuki."

Rukia hummed as she thought while Ichigo just stayed quiet and waited.

After a few moments…

"Okay, I have someone in mind." Rukia said.

Ichigo's face lightened up. "Really?" He eagerly asked.

"Yeah, but she's studying from another school. On top of that, she's really nice and pretty, maybe I could call her tonight and ask her if she could meet us tomorrow morning." She responded almost excitedly.

"That'd be cool. Thanks, Rukia." He said, thanking the gods for his best friend's existence.

---

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia met at a park near their school. Ichigo left the house very early so that they could plan and sort some things out with his supposed-to-be-fake-girlfriend. They waited at a bench near the fountain and they didn't have to wait that long because after a few minutes, a pretty girl with long orange hair, gray eyes, hot body and huge breasts came sauntering towards them with a sweet smile.

Wow, she's…. she's… okay.

Wait!

What was he talking about? She was hot!

"Good morning! It's nice to see you again, Kuchiki-san." The pretty girl said in a very sweet voice that reminded Ichigo of honey and bowed.

Rukia bowed as well as she greeted her."Good morning! I'm also happy to see you again, Inoue!"

The girl just laughed then looked at Ichigo, who had his usual scowl on his face. Normally, people, particularly girls would get scared once they see him with that reaction but she was different. Instead of showing fear she smiled sweetly at him instead.

"Is this your friend?" She asked as she looked at the orange-haired boy from head to foot, observing him.

Ichigo fought the urge to snarl. He didn't really like it when people looked at him like that but he had to endure it, if he wanted her to be his fake girlfriend.

"Yes, he's Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia introduced.

The orange-haired teen quickly held his hand out for a handshake and Inoue took it eagerly.

"Hello, I'm…Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you." He said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you too, Kurosaki-kun!"

After the introductions, both girls sat on the bench while Ichigo stood in front of them. He decided he didn't want to be sandwiched between the two women and let Rukia do the explaining and talking. Inoue just smiled and nodded and much to Ichigo's horror, I mean, delight, her silver eyes were twinkling with so much eagerness you would think she just got fucked ten times by a hot guy.

…

…

…

Where did that thought come from?

Ichigo mentally shook his head and waited for them to finish.

"Oh, so that's the situation." Inoue said with a series of short nods. Then a smile curved up her lips as she looked at Ichigo. "Okay, I'd be happy to help you, Kurosaki-kun. Just tell me what to do."

The orange-haired teen was torn between smiling and scowling. For some ungodly reason, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea but… he could never lose to Grimmjow. He must fight! He must show him that he is not gay! He forced an awkward smile on his face and said, "Thanks, Inoue."

---

Grimmjow was already in his seat when Ichigo arrived with Rukia. Of course, he was surrounded with his usual fan girls, the fucking bitches, only that, he didn't seem happy being the center of their attention. Ichigo furrowed his brows together and think; maybe Grimmjow was getting tired of his fan girls.

…

…

…

For some fucking reason, he was a little happy at that thought, just a little, okay?

JUST. A. LITTLE.

He lazily sat on his seat and mulled over the horrifying fact that he just felt happy because Grimmjow was scowling.

Shit.

He shook his head, pushing those ugly thoughts to the deepest recesses of his messed-up brain and started talking to Renji who was looking ridiculously at him. After a few moments, their teacher came and the first class had commenced.

For him, time was a little fast today because the next thing he knew it was already lunch time and almost everyone was already on their way to their usual lunch spots. As for that day, Rukia decided that they should just eat their bentos in their classroom and him and Renji both complied.

"Oi, where did you two go this morning?" Renji suddenly asked while he was in the middle of putting another slice of beef in his mouth.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances then mentally agreed that they would definitely not tell the redhead about what they did. Renji was known for being a loud mouth and they couldn't risk telling him about their plan.

"Nothing. Ichigo just decided to treat me to breakfast this morning." Rukia lied and was doing a great job at that if the pout on the pineapple-head's face was any indication.

"How come you didn't invite me, Ichigo? I'm your friend too." Renji complained while scowling darkly at the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his onigiri. "Shut up, you haven't done anything good for me so you don't deserve to be treated." He shot back as he chewed his food.

Renji just smirked. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw the warning look on Rukia's face. If anything, the dark-haired girl didn't like it very much when he and Ichigo were fighting while eating.

The three of them continued eating in peace, there were some short exchange of stupid remarks between Ichigo and Renji but they all managed to finish their food. Ichigo stood up after tucking his bento inside his bag and started to leave.

"Oi, where are you going, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

He looked back at his friend and scowled. "To the bathroom, wanna come?" He shot back then turned around and went out of the classroom.

A couple of students were scattered on the hallway, most of them guys. Ichigo thought that maybe all the girls, except for Rukia was busy fangirling at his stepbrother. He snorted angrily at the thought and turned left, climbing up the stairs to the third floor where another bathroom was located. He was about to take that last step when the handsome and arrogant face of his stepbrother greeted him.

Grimmjow's face was marred with a scowl, but a sadistic grin suddenly broke from his lips when he saw the orange-haired teen.

"Well, if it isn't the strawberry." He remarked, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

Ichigo scowled darkly at the other man. "Strawberry?" He repeated the nick name with disgust. "Don't fucking call me that, bastard."

"Oh, but isn't it the meaning of your name? I didn't know that before but thankfully, this cute girl from a senior class told me about it." The foreigner said as he took a step forward that Ichigo had to raise his head higher to look at him in the eye.

"I don't fucking care. No one has the right to fucking call me that!" The orange-haired teen annoyingly replied and decided to leave. He was about to walk past the large German when he felt the other man's hand on his shoulder. His body automatically stopped from moving… and he thought even his heart had stopped as well.

Grimmjow leaned down, bringing his face near the orange-head's ear. "So, did you already find your future girlfriend, Ichi?" He asked with sarcasm. He was confident that the Japanese teen wouldn't be able to find a girl in time. Sure, Ichigo was hot and good looking but he doesn't know how to use his charm to lure women… unlike him.

Ichigo silently gasped and he felt his heart beat once again as nervousness crept upon him. All of a sudden, he was feeling scared to answer the question. He tried to calm down and forced a smirk. "Of course, I told you, I'm not gay and I'll definitely win the fucking bet, asshole." He replied, his voice full of confidence and pride.

It was Grimmjow's turn to smirk this time. "Really? So you did get to find a girl?"

"Hell yeah, and when you see her, you're gonna regret suggesting this stupid bet."

The German felt a small pang of irritation. This was not good. Ichigo already found a girl, there was now a possibility that he could lose. He couldn't possibly allow that because he wasn't done playing with his stepbrother yet. "Nice, then I look forward into meeting her then." He still said tauntingly.

The orange-haired teen just smirked and yanked the man's hand off of his shoulder and forced his feet to move. He walked away with lightning speed, not really since he was no super human, but the next thing he knew after he calmed down was he was already facing himself in front of a mirror in the bathroom, looking blankly at his confused visage.

Why the hell was he confused?

He should be happy that he was able to possibly have the upper hand against his stepbrother but… why did he have this ugly feeling lurking somewhere inside his heart?

Man, he was such a mess.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was left standing all along near the stairs. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling worried. He had to find a way to win this. He must stop Ichigo from having a freaking girlfriend because Ichigo was his, and of course, he meant that in a not so romantic way…?

Right?

Anyway, fuck that! He had to stop Ichigo! He couldn't lose because Grimmjow Jeagerjaques never lose!

---

After a long day, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of school for that day. Students excitedly left their classrooms to go home while Ichigo looked like he was going to be executed.

Rukia gave him a strange look and leaned close to him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

Luckily, Renji had soccer practice on that day so they didn't have to be discreet.

"I'm a little nervous. This is the first time I'm gonna do this and—"

"Come on, be more confident. Everything's going to be fine." She reassured him.

Ichigo slowly took a deep breath and tried to throw his fears away. They stood in front of the school gate and waited for Inoue.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"Ch, the hell should I know." The orange-haired teen answered, his brown eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Well, if you would do this he should be here to see it." The dark-haired girl said, her eyes looking somewhat annoyed at her friend, but decided to just let it go. Ichigo was nervous after all and it was amusing to see him like this. Seriously, he was adorable when he's nervous and shy. It was still a wonder to her why her best friend would go to this extent just to win over his ridiculous bet with his stepbrother, but she guessed it was really on Ichigo's nature to fight and never back down.

The guy just hated losing.

Ichigo just stayed quiet and looked blankly across the street, still trying his best to gather his wits and calm down.

He had to calm down or else...

"Inoue!" Rukia suddenly said in a cheerful voice.

He cocked his head to his side where Rukia is and saw Inoue running quickly towards them. The huge-breasted, I mean, the pretty girl was panting when she stopped in front of them, looking as if she just joined a race.

"Sorry if I'm late." She apologized with a smile as she caught her breath.

"Don't worry about it. We're glad you came." Rukia answered.

"Of course, I couldn't just let this opportunity pass up. I think this would be fun!"

Ichigo's brow slightly rose in disapproval.

Fun?

As far as he was concerned, pretending to have a girlfriend was not his idea of fun.

"So, what should I do, Kuchiki-san?" She asked, her eyes and voice didn't hide her excitement.

"Just do the things that we talked about, Inoue and make sure you do it well and most importantly don't ever fall in love with Grimmjow." Rukia answered as if she was a fucking director in a movie.

The orange-haired girl nodded and took a few steps beside Ichigo. She quickly slipped her arm under ichigo's arm and wrapped herself around the smooth and hard limb. "Got it!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and asked himself for the millionth time on that day, what did he get himself into?

After that, Rukia gave Ichigo some reminders, said her goodbyes and left, shouting an encouraging 'You can do it' before sauntering away. All the while, Inoue was clutching his arm like a monkey, I mean like a real girlfriend.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun, where's your brother?" She asked as she tried to look inside the school gate.

"I don't know, but he will definitely arrive soon." He answered.

There were still some students passing by and most men were throwing envious looks at him when they saw Inoue hugging him like that. A couple of his classmates passed by too and he got himself teased. He just dismissed them with a scowl and they quickly walked away, afraid that they might get a few punches and kicks from him.

They waited more for a couple of minutes before they heard a loud and cheerful voice out of nowhere.

"Eh, Inoue is that you?" A tall woman with strawberry blond hair and a pair of large, no make that humungous breasts, chirped as she came sauntering towards them. She had this matured but pretty face and a small mole near the corner of her mouth and Ichigo guessed that she was a senior.

Inoue's face brightened up once he saw her and if it was possible, her energy level just got higher. "Wow, Rangiku-san!"

"It is you, Inoue!" The mysterious woman said as she now ran towards them. She looked weirdly at Ichigo first before turning her silver gaze at Inoue.

"It's nice to see you again!"

"Me too, I didn't expect to see you here! What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Inoue suddenly laughed giddily. "I just dropped by to see my boyfriend!"

The woman named Rangiku became more excited at Inoue's response and looked adoringly at the orange-haired teen.

On the other hand, Ichigo was trying his very best to plaster a friendly smile on his face. He really didn't like it when women were being talkative like this.

"So this cute guy is your boyfriend! I have to say that you're lucky Inoue!" Rangiku complimented.

"Um… how do you know each other?" Ichigo finally asked. He should take part in the conversation too.

"We used to be neighbors before." Inoue answered. "Rangiku-san and I used to go shopping together!"

"We should do that again sometimes, Inoue! I really missed going out with you!"

"Oh, I'd love that Rangiku-san!"

And the two girls went on blabbering as Ichigo just watched and listened to them.

Where the fuck was Grimmjow?

He hoped the blue-haired bastard would just come already so he could finally let go of Inoue and go home. All this chattering around him was driving him crazy and he was somehow excited to see that bastard's reaction once he sees Inoue and—

"This is such a surprise." A familiar voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

Ichigo almost jumped in joy when he saw his stepbrother approaching them and got annoyed when he saw his usual shit-eating grin.

"I don't usually see my stepbrother being surrounded by beautiful girls." He said as he stepped beside Rangiku and looked appreciatively at Inoue. The girl was pretty and she had this hot body and nice breasts that could match the girl beside him, looks like he had to give a point to Ichigo for choosing her. "May I know who is this beautiful chick clutching my stepbrother's arm so tightly?"

Ichigo panicked for a moment but composed himself. It was the right time for him to say something. A proud grin curved up his lips.

"She's Inoue Orihime, my girlfriend." He proudly said though he felt a bitter taste at the tip of his tongue after saying that.

What a fucking liar he was.

Inoue blinked at Grimmjow. "Is he your stepbrother, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Then Rangiku suddenly squealed. "Really? What an amazing coincidence! Ichigo is Inoue's boyfriend while Grimmjow is my boyfriend!" She suddenly declared and wrapped herself around Grimmjow's arm.

Inoue gasped then smiled. Ichigo's face became pale and he felt a strange twisted feeling in his chest while Grimmjow's grin just got wider as he stared at the orange-head's reaction.

"Really, Rangiku-san? Wow, this is really amazing, neh, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo's fake girlfriend said as she looked up at him.

Ichigo just swallowed hard and tried to get a hold of himself. What a fucking joke that was! This watermelon-breasted woman was...

Grimmjow's girlfriend?

Grimmjow's girlfriend!

He didn't quite expect that. Well, he should expect it since his stepbrother was one hell of a girl magnet but he was… he was feeling…mad and confused as to why he was feeling mad. He suddenly hated Rangiku and even more, Grimmjow.

"Yeah." He replied instead. Losing his composure would just mean that he lost this fight. He looked at his stepbrother and wasn't surprised to see the taunting look on his face.

Yeah, he mustn't lose.

He would definitely not lose to him!

"Well, since this is such an amazing fact, why don't you and you girlfriend come with us, Ichi?" Grimmjow suddenly invited.

Ichigo flinched. His stepbrother just invited more shit to be dealt with. "Sure, that'd be cool!"

The girls squealed in excitement and started talking on how wonderful that plan was while the stepbrother's stared at each other.

_This is bad._

Ichigo thought. Going out for a double date with Grimmjow was the last thing he wanted to do but he already agreed and there was no turning back now. He just had to try to act like a real boyfriend to Inoue.

_This should be really fun._

Grimmjow thought. He would love to see how Ichigo would act in front of him with his 'so-called' girlfriend. It's a good chance to find out if this small woman in front of him was really his girlfriend or a fake and also, a good chance to make him jealous through Matsumoto.

He laughed maniacally inside his head as he concocted his evil plan.

"Let's go then!" He said.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I am not sure what I am doing with this fic… but it has a reason why it had become crappy. –hides under the table- Please review and tell me, do I really have to continue this?XD Also, NO FLAMES please. Thank you very much and love ya guys!

**Next Chapter:** Ichigo and Grimmjow go out on a small date with their respective, so-called girlfriends. Hilarity ensues and Ichigo just couldn't take it anymore


	6. Six: A Losing Battle

**Author Notes:** Hi minna! Yeah, I updated this first since this fic got more reviews than Teal and Orange and even if I wanted to update both fics, my time doesn't allow me to do that. Well, this is chapter six and this is dedicated to all people who gave their reviews and encouraged me to continue. Thank you very much and I hope this chapter will not disappoint you though I'm not sure if I wrote it right. Waahhh, gomen ne! but please, do tell me what you think just don't flame me or if ever you have any rude comments about it, I would have to ask you to please keep them for yourself. Anyway, enough with the blabbering and read on~!

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) - Thanks and I'm happy for you, dear~!^^

**Beta'ed Version Posted on:** September 09, 2009; 02:06 AM

**Thank You Corner:** Carabel / Crescent Luna Moon / vudupins / Mizuki Assassi of the Mist / BonneNuit / Black Storm Van Pendragon / FlyinGShadow1314 / yuki-chan55 / vanity-issues / Flamez-is-Renji-Gilrl666 / CrazyDudette / ThierryMyst / shillana / xXShui-HimeXx / Cappington / Nosferatu523 / mietharules / uchihababe-chan / TealEyedBeing / Nairija / HikaIta / Beautiful Feather / crave-the-rave / MuffinzRBeast24 / MultiDragon / ZabimaruxZangetsu / Sorry for the anon / evanescenceangel18

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Bleach. (I don't own Bleach.)

* * *

SIX: A Losing Battle

They all decided to go to a nearby snack bar and sat at a table near the window. They all ordered burgers and fries, only that Matsumoto had to order a milkshake. She said it was her favorite and couldn't go over a day without drinking one. Ichigo thought maybe it was her secret into having a very ample bosom and he wouldn't be surprised if milk would actually squirt from those gigantic globes of flesh.

While waiting for their meal, Matsumoto started making shitty conversation.

"So, Ichigo-chan, I was really surprised to know that you and Grimmy-chan are brothers!"

Grimmjow smirked as he placed an arm around his so-called girlfriend while Ichigo flinched, feeling more awkward as the conversation finally begun. He hoped he would survive this… but he should! He really should because his dignity was on the line.

_Attack._

If Ichigo wanted to win this stupid game he should attack and show Grimmjow that he would not back down that easily. He tried to place a smirk on his face, looked confident and also placed an arm around Inoue. The orange-haired girl looked a little surprised at first but later on smiled at him and acted naturally as if they were really lovers.

"I thought Grimmjow already told you. You are his girlfriend after all." He replied with a meaningful glance at the German.

Matsumoto let out an infectious laugh. "Well, we don't really talk much about our family, though I had heard some news that he has a stepbrother, I just didn't expect that it's Inoue's boyfriend!"

"Well, I didn't even know that he has a girlfriend. But you are aware of his growing fan club, right?"

"Eh, Grimmjow-kun has a fan club? T-that's amazing!" Inoue blurted, her face plainly reflecting what she just said.

"But too bad for those girls 'coz I already have the hottest guy at school!" Matsumoto answered proudly.

Ichigo fought the urge to growl in annoyance and kept his face smiling instead, while Grimmjow suddenly let out a playful smirk.

"So, Inoue, I'm glad to finally meet you." The German said as he looked at Inoue.

"Ah, yeah!" Inoue chuckled. "I'm glad to finally meet you too! I heard a lot of things about you, except for the fan club. You're lucky to have Grimmjow-kun, Rangiku-san!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh, really?" He asked then looked maniacally at Ichigo, who slightly stiffened at the can of worms his fake girlfriend just opened. "What did my stepbrother tell you about me?"

Inoue chuckled uneasily then looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

Ichigo slapped himself mentally, inwardly cursing the girl beside him.

Why did she say that when the only things she knew about Grimmjow was his nationality and his barbaric attitude?

"I told her you're from Germany and you're…" He interjected and stammered when he forced the words he must say out of his mouth. "…you're… you are… k-kind."

"Yeah, yeah! He told me that Grimmjow-kun!" Inoue added cheerfully, albeit unconvincingly.

Grimmjow secretly rejoiced. It was so obvious that the two were pretending.

Oh, Ichigo. You are so gonna lose in this little game of yours.

"Ah, it seems that you two are close! That's pretty amazing! It's rare to have a close relationship with someone who's not really related to you, but you had to accept as your brother or sister!" Matsumoto commented.

Ichigo almost puked in disgust.

"Well, let's just say I'm lucky that Ichi here is such a nice person to accept me as part of his family!" Grimmjow said cheerfully, his blue eyes raking teasingly at the orange-haired boy.

"Oh, anyway, when did you two started dating, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked to change the topic and also, to commence his attack.

He had to make sure if Rangiku Matsumoto was really Grimmjow's girlfriend.

Matsumoto was about to answer when Grimmjow suddenly pulled the woman closer to him and pecked her cheek, all the while looking evilly at his stepbrother. "Just three days ago, on my first day at school. With a beauty like her hanging around at the campus it was impossible for me, or to any other man to not notice her."

Brown eyes momentarily widened in shock at the scene and Ichigo felt something painfully stabbed at his chest. He probably knew what it was but he dismissed it and instead held Inoue's shoulder tightly. "Is that so?" He tried uttering then forced another fake smile on his face. "I and Inoue just started dating yesterday." He lied but regretted it when he realized that he should've made the time they supposedly started dating longer.

It was now Matsumoto's turn to look amazed. "Eh, really? Oh, you're a fast one, neh, Ichigo-chan?"

Grimmjow silently smirked. That was just another proof of his stepbrother's lies. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he gently placed his hand on his girlfriend's face and forced her to look at him.

It's time to make things more interesting.

"Am I not fast enough for you, huh?" He whispered seductively before closing in the distance between them and kissed Matsumoto, who was slightly surprised at first, but later on gave in and kissed back.

Inoue and Ichigo stared at them, dumbfounded, it's not like they haven't seen people kissed before. It's just that, they didn't expect the other couple to be so bold.

Especially Ichigo…

Seeing those lips touched another person… it was disturbing him, making him… angry.

On impulse, his foot suddenly moved up and kicked Grimmjow under the table.

_Fuck, I didn't just do that._

Grimmjow quickly pulled away from his so-called girlfriend and looked wonderingly at him. He too, blinked and wondered as to why he did that and quickly looked away when he failed to grasp the answer. While Matsumoto blinked at Grimmjow, wondering why her boyfriend stopped and Inoue just watched silently, a faint blush was now visible on her cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Grimmjow?" Matsumoto asked.

The German fixed his eyes on the girl beside him again and grinned. "No, nothing." He replied and just leaned in to kiss her again.

Inoue just gasped in surprise again, shocked and amazed and probably envious while Ichigo… let's just say that Ichigo was in a state wherein different emotions were swirling inside his head, threatening him to lose his grip, but mostly, what he felt was… jealousy.

_Is it jealousy? These painful feelings of seeing his stepbrother do that to other people, and this horrible thought of knocking the living day lights out of Rangiku-san?_

He slowly took a deep breath as he watched, willing himself to look away and calm down, but he just couldn't.

_Stop, you bastard!_

…

…

…

_Stop kissing her!_

_Stop that, Grimmjow!_

"K-Kurosaki-kun." Inoue suddenly uttered, waking him out of his stupor. It was only then that he realized that he was already gripping her shoulder tightly and was probably hurting her.

He immediately let go of her, that was what he thought he did, but instead he just suddenly saw those large gray eyes widened in shock and a pair of soft lips touched his own.

He was… he was… kissing Inoue?

What the fuck?

His fake girlfriend immediately wrapped her amrs around his shoulder and respond.

Fuck! He was kissing a girl… for the first time…

He was kissing a girl!

A girl and he didn't feel all that good.

He didn't know what he was dong anymore, his mind was screaming for him to stop but his heart and mind wouldn't. He was probably blinded with hate and anger that he did this ridiculous thing but he couldn't do anything. His free hand suddenly snaked around Inoue's slim waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She was so close, he could already feel his breast against his chest that disgusted him but couldn't do anything about it since his body seemed to now have a mind of its own.

Then suddenly, he felt something that made him stop, pull away and look at the man across him.

Grimmjow was shocked and pissed as hell when he saw Ichigo suddenly kissing his so-called girlfriend. He didn't expect his stepbrother to do that especially that he knew Inoue wasn't really his girlfriend. So with only one thought in mind, he kicked Ichigo under the table and glared at him.

Auburn met cyan into a heated gaze as they stared at each other.

At the back of Ichigo's mind, he could not believe that Grimmjow actually did something to stop him from kissing Inoue and was now scowling at him as if he was jealous or anything. Wait, what? Jealous?

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

His bastard of a stepbrother?

Jealous?

He looked intently at those blue orbs gleaming with dark intent and confirmed it.

Grimmjow was jealous and he must use that to his advantage.

An evil laugh resonated inside his head as he thought of an evil plan that would finally let him win this stupid game!

On the other hand, Grimmjow was jealous. Well, not really, but he definitely did not like the fact that Ichigo kissed a girl and he seemed to like it a lot. If there was anyone, _anyone_ who should made him enjoy the art of kissing it would be him because he got his stepbrother's first kiss and Ichigo was his!

A sly smile crossed Ichigo's features as he looked at Grimmjow then at Matsumoto who was obviously wondering what was wrong with her boyfriend. On the other hand, Inoue's face was as red as a tomato and was breathing heavily from that long and sloppy kiss. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was her first kiss, but he didn't care. He didn't feel anything when he kissed him but the sight of his foreign stepbrother, putting on a grim expression on his face was enough for him to endure the kiss. "Well, since you guys were being bold, we thought why not us as well." He said amusingly.

Inoue let out a nervous chuckle and leaned close to Ichigo. "You should've told me you would do that, Kurosaki-kun." She whispered.

Ichigo just laced their hands together and softly squeezed her hand in apology. "Sorry, Inoue. I think I got carried away because of them."

Matsumoto chuckled. "Ah, sorry about that Ichigo-chan, but at least I finally know you're a good kisser!" She said flirtatiously.

The three of them all laughed except for Grimmjow who was still pissed and was torn between dragging Ichigo out of there and staying to prove to him that he was not affected by that at all. His unmistakable reaction was a proof of his loss but he still had a chance to get back at his stepbrother. He slowly took a deep breath and grinned. "I guess I have to give you the props for that, Ichi." He commented coolly.

Ichigo eyed the German mockingly. "I guess I have too, Grimmjow." He shot back.

After that, the waitress suddenly arrived with their food and they started eating. Since Ichigo was feeling confident, he didn't waste any second to make another attack. He immediately took a piece of French fry and brought it near Inoue's lips, gently feeding it to her.

Grimmjow silently cursed at the sight and immediately took a fry as well, popped half of it inside his mouth and brought his face towards Matsumoto. Getting what Grimmjow wanted to do, Matsumoto smiled and eagerly popped the other half in her mouth, kissing the teal-haired man in the process.

Ichigo almost slapped his hand on the table but decided to keep his cool and kissed Inoue on her forehead, creating a very sweet and fluffy scene in front of the couple in front of him.

_Take that, Grimmjow!_

The German felt his anger intensify but refused to surrender to it. He kept his anger at bay, took another fry inside his mouth and fed it to his so-called girlfriend's lips only this time, he kissed her longer and deeper and he didn't miss the flash of jealousy cross Ichigo's face as he watched them.

_Ha! Eat your fucking heart out, Ichigo._

Refusing to be defeated, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Inoue and hugged her tight. He felt the woman stiffened a bit but stayed quiet. He brought his lips near her ear and whispered. "Sorry, about this Inoue."

The girl hugged him back and rubbed her cheek in his chest. If other people would see them, they would definitely think that they were being too lovey-dovey with each other and that they were real lovers. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I just hope I'm doing a great job acting as your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it; you're doing more than good." He replied and buried his face on her hair. Her hair was soft and it smelled nice.

If it was another man holding her right now, he would definitely think that he was the luckiest man in the world, but for him, he felt nothing. If there was anything that he was feeling right now, it would be hate, anguish and jealousy. He was blinded. Blinded by these emotions that he didn't want to feel in the first place, but feeling it because there was a certain emotion in his heart that he could only feel whenever Grimmjow was around.

He slowly averted his gaze on the couple across the table and was surprised to see that they were not intent on eating their food anymore but at making out inside this frigging restaurant.

Again, he felt a stab in his chest that made him hug Inoue tighter. He thought he was already winning this stupid game, he, himself had initiated but in the end… in the end… he was…

Why?

Why was he feeling this way?

Is it because… Is it because he was really in—

Grimmjow suddenly pulled away from a panting Matsumoto. The woman's face was flushed and her full lips, swollen and abused by that mouth that stole his first kiss.

This was unfair, really unfair.

The fucking bastard seemed to enjoy kissing that bitch while he… he didn't, not even one bit.

This was unfair!

"What do you say we get out of here, hm?" Grimmjow asked seductively.

Matusmoto grinned flirtatiously. "Ooohhh, I'd love that but…" She suddenly looked hesitant and turned to Ichigo and Inoue, who was still locked in an embrace but seemed unoccupied by it. "…what about them?" she asked.

Grimmjow turned to look arrogantly at his stepbrother "I'm sure Ichigo will understand." He said.

Ichigo released Inoue and tried to calm the raging frustration and anger inside him. Instead, he plastered another fake smile on his lips and acted as if everything was okay and he was unaffected. "Of course." He replied.

Matsumoto's eyes twinkled in happiness. "Really? I mean, we were the one who invited you so—"

"Don't worry about it, Rangiku-san! It's really, really okay." Inoue assured her with a wide smile.

Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Matsumoto on the wrist and yanked her up her chair, casting a triumphant gaze at Ichigo before he turned to leave. "Thanks and see you at home, Ichi." He said.

"See you around you two and make sure you have fun! Call me, okay Inoue!" Matsumoto cheerfully said as the German dragged her across the room and out of the snack bar.

Ichigo and Inoue both looked at the other couple and chose to stay quiet until they completely vanished from the room. Ichigo heaved a long sigh and dropped his head on the table. Inoue looked worriedly at the boy. "K-Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" She asked.

He forced himself to lift his head up to look at her. "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied with a sad and exhausted smile. He then fixed his eyes on the food in front of him and pushed the plate in front of Inoue. "Let's finish these, Inoue."

The orange-head girl just nodded then quietly took a piece of fry and ate.

Both of them ate in silence. Ichigo was too busy mulling about what just happened while Inoue was too afraid to say something.

She didn't knew Ichigo that well after all, so she didn't know what to say.

When their food was done, Ichigo leaned back in his seat and stared blankly at the ceiling.

_I wonder… what are they doing right now?_

_Did they..._

_Did he really do it… with her?_

_Why am I worrying about that in the first place? Is it really because…_

He heaved a long sigh once again and closed his eyes.

No, that was impossible.

He was not gay and he didn't like Grimmjow. All he felt for that bastard was fucking hate and irritation! That was all!

But… why?

Why did he also feel jealous when he kissed Matsumoto?

Why?

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue called out, cutting his line of thoughts.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

She nervously looked away and chewed on her bottom lip, looking as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

"I think…" She started then looked straightly at him. "…you are really in love with Grimmjow-kun."

He suddenly straightened and looked at her with wide auburn eyes. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"I think the way you're acting towards Grimmjow-kun is a sign that you are in love with him and couldn't accept it." She answered, her face looked a little scared, maybe because of the scowl now occupying his face, but her voice sounded honest.

"I… I…"

Was that true?

Was he really in love with Grimmjow… and was mad at him because he couldn't accept it?

Was that what he really felt?

He shook his head in denial and looked confusingly at Inoue. "No, please don't say nonsense things like that, Inoue. There's no fucking way that I'm gay and I am in love with that asshole."

After his date with his supposed girlfriend, Ichigo went straight home and ate dinner with his family. Grimmjow still wasn't home when they ate so he got questioned by his father and he answered him truthfully.

He said Grimmjow was out on a date with his hot girlfriend.

Isshin howled like a goddamn buffoon upon the knowledge that his stepson already had a girlfriend when he had only been staying in Japan for one week. Karin just muttered something like cool then shrugged and ate quietly, while Yuzu chirped about how she wished they would meet Grimmjow's girlfriend one of these days.

Ichigo just stayed quiet and quickly finished his food. He couldn't stand the fuss his family was doing at the table. After that, he immediately went in his room and busied himself with some homework that needed to be done.

It took him an hour and a half to finish it, pushing disturbing thoughts of Grimmjow kissing and doing naughty things with Matsumoto off of his mind as he solved those Math problems and answered those essay questions. He leaned back on his chair with a heavy sigh and scowled on the ceiling.

_Where the fuck was that bastard?_

_Was he really having sex with that stupid Rangiku?_

_And why the fuck am I fucking bothered?_

With an irritated growl he placed his pen and notebook inside his bag and got ready for bed. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He went back in his room and was surprised to see Grimmjow sitting on his bed, his handsome face looked relaxed and he had his usual shit-eating grin that he despised. He instantly glared at the German and approached his bed. "Get the fuck off of my bed, bastard."

Grimmjow just raised his eyebrow and smiled at him. "Looks like you're ready to go to sleep. Don't you wanna find out what I and Rangiku did?" He teased.

"Do I look like I want to find out?" The orange-head retorted. "I don't wanna hear any of it, if there's anything I want right now, it's for you to shut the fuck up, get off of my bed and let me get some fucking sleep." He stood up in front of Grimmjow with his arms folded over his chest, death glaring at the foreigner warning him to do what he just said.

"Eh, you're no fun. I'm sure you'll like what I'll tell you. It might help you with your girlfriend, you know." Grimmjow taunted.

There was a brief flash of panic on the Japanese teen's face but he immediately recovered and got back into scowling. "I assure you, I don't need any help with that. Now fuck off! I want to sleep!"

"Sure, I'll let you do that after you listen to me."

"I told you I don't want to fucking listen!" Ichigo shouted angrily, his patience slowly crumbling as the teal-haired teen continued to tease him.

"You see Ichigo, it was my first time to be with a Japanese woman and I'm telling you, German girls have nothing against Rangiku. She's just so hot and she had this hot body that…" Grimmjow started saying, ignoring Ichigo's protest.

The orange-head covered his ears and started yelling. "I don't want to hear it! Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow!" Still, the German ignored him and continued. In the next minutes, he was forced to hear how his stepbrother made Matsumoto wild with his hands and lips and how many... how many times… fuck, he didn't even want to say, nor even think of it. All he felt was hatred and continuous stabbing pain in his chest as he listened to those horrifying words spilling out of Grimmjow's mouth.

"Stop it!"

_It's painful._

"Shut the fuck up!"

_It hurts!_

"I said, stop it! I don't wanna listen!"

_I can't…_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

_I can't take it anymore._

"Stop hurting me, Grimmjow!" He screamed as loud as he could as he closed his eyes shut but it was too late, tears were already trickling down his cheeks, showing his frustration, his anger and his pain.

He couldn't take it. No, he couldn't! This torture, this pain was just too painful to bear!

Grimmjow instantly stopped when he saw tears fall from Ichigo's eyes.

_What the—he's crying?_

He looked at the orange-head with shock as the other man opened his eyes and looked at him with scorn and pain. He didn't expect that he would actually…

"Stop! Stop hurting me!" Ichigo cried again, his heart heavy with emotions and his eyes filled with tears that he didn't even want to spill.

Why the fuck was he crying?

Why the fuck was he showing this weak expression in front of this bastard?

"You… you… just went here and changed everything! You wanna know why I hate you?" He finally exploded. "It's because, I fucking hate you! I hate your guts, your eyes, your face, your fucking smile, your unspeakable attitude! I hate everything about you because ever since you came, everything in my life changed! You changed my family! My friends! My school! Everything! You stole my first kiss on the first day, got every one's attention on the second day and claimed that I'm fucking attracted to you on the third day and shit like that! Well, fuck that Grimmjow! Fuck that! Because it's all true! I hate you because it's all true! I can't accept the fact that I'm attracted to you ever since I first laid eyes on you! I can't accept the fact that I still feel something for you even though you're making my life a living hell! I can't accept the fact that you have a girlfriend and you just fucked her and most of all, I can't accept the fact that I am fucking in love with a fucking bastard like you! I hate you! I hate you because you made me fall in love with you even though I'm not gay and you're a jerk!" After that, he then gasped, took a step back and gazed at Grimmjow with a horrified expression.

He just didn't say those things!

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

It was because he was blinded with so much anger that he wasn't able to stop himself from blurting what he had been keeping inside his chest.

He tried to search Grimmjow's face for any reaction and clearly, the man was shocked from his sudden confession.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't… Just forget about those things I said… it was…" He stuttered as he shook his head in regret.

He felt his cheeks flare up and tears still trickling down his face. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life and he would not stay there for one more second. He quickly turned away and ran towards the door, wanting to get away and disappear forever but—

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from his flee. Then, that hand yanked him back and forced him to turn around and meet Grimmjow's face. Those blue eyes gazed intensely at him that made him shiver and catch his breath. But even before he could rush some air into his constricting lungs, a pair of soft lips was already against his, kissing him violently yet longingly.

_Grimmjow…_

Grimmjow was kissing him and he felt it was all he needed to take away those ugly feelings dwelling inside his chest.

* * *

**Author Notes:** -hides under the table- Yeah, major suckage. I know.Y-Y Please feel free to leave reviews or comments but if you didn't like it, you don't need to do anything, just ignore the crappiness of this chapter. Yeah, so… I'll say good bye now and yeah, thanks for readin! –takes out a paper bag and placed it over her head-

**Next Chapter (If there will be?):** The after math of ichigo's sudden confession.


	7. Seven: Beginning

**Author notes:** Heyah, minna! Thanks for the warm and awesome reviews you gave me for my last chapter. Well, yeah… here's the next chap and I hope you'll enjoy it as well though... (gets nervous again) Well, please tell me what you think and please don't kill me if you think this chapter is horrible.

Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to **HikaIta** for being my **200****th**** reviewer**!

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- Get well soon, dear~!

**Beta'ed chapter posted on:** September 24, 2009; 10:49 AM

**Thank You Corner:** RamecupMiso / mama-Ichigo / sexykakashi99 /yuki-chan55 / CrazyDudette / Sorry for the anon / mietharules / Yoshitaka / Carabel / Nosferatu523 / treee / Crescent Luna Moon / Nairija / Seraphic-Rapture / Cappington / Shillanna / lovelyvampire101 / BonneNuit / TealEyedBeing / vanity-issues / Black Storm Van Pendragon / FlyinGShadoW1314 / ZabimaruXZangetsu / HikaIta / vudupins / uchuhababe-chan / Leirative / Multidragon /grimmjowlover6 / Shini-sama / Kirtash8 / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / LizluvsSpongebob / ThierryMyst / Flamez-is-Renji-girl666 / happygirl24 / MuffinzRBeast24 / xLifeofBrokenDreamsx / jasmine

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Bleach. (I don't own Bleach.)

* * *

SEVEN: Beginning

Despite the tears trickling down his face, he still felt the pair of lips against his own, caressing him, devouring and comforting him at the same time. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that after he turned to leave, Grimmjow had already stopped him and pulled him in for a kiss, which he was experiencing right now, making his heart thump in emotion and relief.

Why?

Why did he feel that everything was going to be okay at that time?

He slowly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his long fingers burying in the mass of blue hair to push the foreigner close to him.

There was no mistaking it…

He really was in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his stepbrother.

…

…

…

His stepbrother…

…

…

…

His stepbrother?

As if waking up from a spell, he swiftly pushed the other man away and looked wildly at him.

Grimmjow almost fell on the bed but regained his balance. He looked confusingly at the orange-head teen. Just about when things were going pretty good, Ichigo just had to do that. The other man might be in denial again… or maybe in confusion, if the twisted look on his face was any indication, but he would never allow him to escape again now that he knew what his stepbrother really felt.

"S-stop."

"Why?" The German's lips curved up to form a smirk. "You just confessed, right?"

Ichigo blushed and fought the urge to cover his face with his hands to hide away his embarrassment. He still couldn't believe that he confessed to Grimmjow, his stepbrother! "I… I know that but… this is wrong!"

The teal-haired man just looked at the Japanese teen, the smirk on his lips still present as ever.

He looked as if he wasn't bothered by what just happened. "Is it because we're stepbrothers?"

"Yes and the fact that we're both men and you have a fucking girlfriend!" Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow laughed. "That's it?"

The orange-head gawked at the other man, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow was… not even worried. Yeah, he was a certified bastard, but still. "What do you mean by 'that's it', asshole?" He asked annoyingly.

The foreigner took a step forward, slowly approaching Ichigo. "I don't care if we're stepbrothers." He stated in a very calm manner.

Ichigo took a step back, avoiding his stepbrother, looking fearfully at him as he saw desire in those azure eyes.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you're gay or straight." He continued as he advanced. "I don't care if we're both men."

The orange-head took another step back but wasn't able to get away anymore when his back thumped against his closet.

_Oh, this is bad._

Grimmjow's smirk widened as slight panic glazed those chocolate-colored eyes. He slowly raised his hand and reached for Ichigo's face, feeling the other teen shiver and wince under his skin.

Ichigo swallowed hard as electricity ran though his body at the touch. As much as he wanted to look away or run away from the foreigner, he had already lost control of his body. All he could do was look and wait and be scared. It was wrong, really wrong. They were stepbrothers and Grimmjow had a... "What about Matsumoto?" He asked worriedly.

Grimmjow leaned forward, eliminating the remaining distance between them, his blue eyes gazing amusingly at brown ones. "Do you really believe that she's my girlfriend?" He asked teasingly.

The orange-head blinked in surprise. "Isn't she? Didn't you--?"

"You're not the only one who can play games you know, though I have to say that I was really pissed when you kissed your fake girlfriend."

"It's because you were kissing Matsumoto, bastard!" Ichigo blurted when that horrible scene played inside his head and gasped in regret when he realized what he just said.

"So you were jealous? Aww, that's so sweet, Berry." The German replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck you and don't call me Berry! Even if she isn't your girlfriend, that's not a valid reason to continue this."

"I don't really care."

"But I do!"

"You didn't seem to when I kissed you a while ago."

Ichigo tried to glare to hide his embarrassment. "Fucker." He mumbled as the other man chuckled.

"I know; that's why you like me, right?"

"Asshole. Let's just try to forget what happened and pretend that it never—"

BANG!

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow suddenly slammed his palm on the wall behind him, his cool blue eyes suddenly glinting dangerously. His smirking face suddenly changed into that of a grim expression that he hadn't seen on the other man before. He instantly felt his heart beat harder than it already is.

What was wrong with Grimmjow?

He slowly took a deep breath and swallowed. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Just be true to yourself already, just like what you fucking did a while ago." Grimmjow replied his voice deep and filled with seriousness.

The Japanese teen felt his heart stop at that time and a sudden realization dawned on him.

_Why? Why am I still denying everything when… when I already told him what I feel?_

He just stared at those blue eyes that seemed to bore right through his core. He just gazed and gazed and gazed, afraid to utter a word for he didn't really know what to say.

"Do you really want me, Ichigo?" The German then asked.

Ichigo just had to take a deep breath again before he closed his eyes and slumped forward, his head falling heavily on the other man's chest and his hands grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Yes." He quietly answered. "Yes… so much it's driving me crazy but I need to know," He slowly raised his head up and opened his eyes to gaze intently at the foreigner. "…what you feel about me. What do you feel about me, Grimmjow?"

He felt Grimmjow's hand behind his waist and pulled him close, bringing their bodies and faces together, so close they could almost kiss. He felt his breath hitch again and his hands feel cold as he waited for the other man's response. "I wouldn't hire a space case like Matsumoto if I don't feel the same."

"So…"

"Yes, goddamit."

Ichigo was about to reply but was cut off when Grimmjow grabbed him by the waist and smashed their lips together, effectively silencing hm. A tongue forcefully slipped inside his mouth, teasing him and tasting him as his arms unconsciously wrapped around the German's body, pushing their bodies together. All the negative thoughts that swarmed inside his head suddenly vanished as heat and passion overwhelmed him, as those soft lips made him surrender to an emotion so unknown to him.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on the Japanese teen and tore him away from his closet, blindingly pulling him towards the bed as they kissed, feeling heat and excitement coursing through his veins. He pushed him on the bed, momentarily breaking the kiss they were sharing, but even before he could rush oxygen inside his lungs, Ichigo had already pulled him downwards for another soul-searing kiss, quickly sliding his tongue along the roof of the German's mouth as if he was already an expert when it came to the art of lip-locking.

The kiss grew hungrier and the heat inside their chests intensified, making them prisoners of love and desire. Ichigo, who was so enthralled into kissing had nothing in mind but to stay that way forever with his soon-to-be lover while Grimmjow felt that he needed more than the orange-head's lips. Without hesitation he slid his hand along Ichigo's side and tugged his shirt upwards, exposing a patch of soft and smooth skin. Ichigo slightly shivered as the cold air made contact with his skin but felt a moan tore from his throat when Grimmjow's palm softly caressed his skin. He would've marveled at the wonderful sensation on his skin but got shocked when the German suddenly rubbed his pelvis against his, feeling the unmistakable bulge through the thin pajamas he was wearing. He pulled away from Grimmjow's lips and stared surprisingly and nervously at him.

"I want you…" Grimmjow simply said before he pushed his hips harder against Ichigo, earning a strangled moan from the Japanese teen.

Ichigo's hands shot up on Grimmjow's chest, tangling his digits on his shirt, torn between pulling him close and pushing him away. He had never felt another man's erection before but surely, surely his body was reacting to it and he felt embarrassment and desire course through his blood at the same time because of the sensation. "G-Grimmjow…" He just managed to utter before the foreigner pushed his shirt higher, exposing his entire chest to the teal-haired teen.

Grimmjow quickly bent forward to place a caramel nipple between his—

"Ichi-nii! Grimm-nii!" Yuzu's sweet voice suddenly floated in the heavy air and both men paused at the sudden interruption. They both looked confusingly at each other, silently asking on what they should do. "We have pizza downstairs, let's eat!"

As if he just woke up from a daydream, Ichigo swiftly pushed Grimmjow off of him and scuttled away from him, his breath erratic and his heart still thumping wildly. On the other hand, Grimmjow looked disappointingly at the orange-head and cursed Yuzu and Isshin for ruining this moment. Fuck it! He was feeling all hot and bothered and he was sure Ichigo would give in to him but… but…

Fuck it all to hell!

Ichigo looked away, took a deep breath and calmed himself. "W-were coming, Yuzu." He yelled back, trying to keep his voice as natural as possible. He was frustrated as well but at the same time relieved. Sure he likes Grimmjow but it doesn't mean that he had to do it with him right after they confessed…right?

…

…

…

"Damn it! Why'd you have to come at this time, Yuzu!"

"Be quick or Dad will eat all of it!" The innocent girl cheerfully answered before the sound of her footsteps walking away from the door echoed in their room.

Once the pattering sounds had vanished, silence had immediately engulfed them once again.

Grimmjow still looked disappointingly at the Japanese teen, mad and frustrated.

Ichigo cautiously tore his eyes away from the wall he was blankly staring at and into the angry form of his stepbrother. "We should go down, Grimmjow."

The teal-haired teen let out an annoyed grunt as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck it." He mumbled.

The orange-head instantly felt the frustration radiating from the other man and somehow felt sorry for him. Not that he would really give in if ever Grimmjow would really want to do it with him, it's just that… it's just that… it was his first time and he somehow liked it and—okay, he's fucking frustrated too! He let out a weary sigh and slowly crawled towards his stepbrother.

Grimmjow blinked as Ichigo approached him and placed both his hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. The Japanese teen smiled considerately at him and he immediately felt his anger disappear. He just sighed and slowly stood up, pulling the other man with him. "Let's go."

They both fixed themselves and went for the door, with Ichigo going first. He was about to open the door when he felt Grimmjow's hands wrap around his waist and his back against the hard planes of the German's chest, biting back a shudder when he felt the other man's breath waft on his bare neck.

"Grimmjow…"

"I'm serious about this, Ichi." The foreigner whispered that made his heart swell in happiness.

"I know… me too." He replied.

"This means you're mine now."

"Same goes to you."

"You better stop seeing that Inoue woman." Grimmjow warned.

"And you better do something about your fucking fan girls." He warned as well.

He felt the other man touch his cheek and tilted his head back so their faces could meet. A smirk was present on that beautiful face and before he could even scowl, Grimmjow had already planted a soft kiss on his lips that he gladly returned with eagerness and passion.

He didn't know if having a relationship with Grimmjow was a good idea, but he didn't want to waste his time mulling over it. For now, he just wanted to continue having this incredible emotion his stepbrother had awakened inside him.

---

The next morning, Ichigo went to school with Grimmjow and even though their way there was crazy, due to the German saying stupid things such as him not talking to Inoue or to another man, it was somehow enjoyable for him. Of course, he set his own rules as well like not allowing his boyfriend/stepbrother to talk to another woman and to never declare their relationship to the entire school. The German had promised to follow though he doubted that.

As for what happened to them last night, they weren't able to continue, much to their disappointment. After eating the darn pizza Isshin ordered for their late night snack they went back to their room in silence. Once the door closed, Grimmjow kissed him again and he kissed back and they both tumbled on the bed, but nothing more happened after that. Grimmjow just pulled him close and they both slept together on the bed. It took him some time before he finally slept for he was thinking on what would happen now that his bastard of a stepbrother was now his boyfriend too. It would be fucking hell if his family or other people would find out about his relationship, but he didn't wanna think about it. He just wanted to revel on the feeling of having Grimmjow close to him. If only he knew how hard it was for his stepbrother to not ravish him as they slept and how hard it was to will away his straining erection, he would probably abandon his resolve and take the first initiative into giving his virginity to his stepbrother.

When they arrived in their classroom, they both went to their respective seats, wherein a couple of girls were already waiting for Grimmjow and Rukia was waiting for Ichigo. The orange-head was sure the girl was excited to know what happened to their double date yesterday, but before he sat on his chair, he couldn't help but send death glares towards the girls squealing and flirting with his stepbrother… boyfriend.

Grimmjow grunted as soon as he sat on his chair and looked annoyingly at the girls surrounding him.

"Good morning, Grimmjow-sama!" One girl said.

"Good morning, Grimmjow-kun! How's your day so far?"

"Did you already eat breakfast, Grimmjow-kun?"

The girls asked him all at once that made him really annoyed. He really hated his fan girls and tried to tolerate their stupid antics and ways of flirting with him before because he wanted to make Ichigo jealous, but now that he was already with him, they were now useless to him. He slowly took a deep breath and looked coldly at them.

That made the girls shut up and froze in shock.

"Oi…" He uttered in grimly

The girls blinked. "Y-yes, Grimmjow-sama?" One of them asked.

"You really should stay away from me."

They all blinked again then looked at each other, and then suddenly, they all shrieked and complained.

"Why, Grimmjow-kun?"

"Why are you saying that, Grimmjow-sama? Waaah, you're breaking our hearts!"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a damn!" He replied, his tone a little high to be considered as normal.

"But I love you, Grimmjow-kun!"

"You're my god, Grimmjow-sama!"

"Please don't drive us away, Grimmjow-kun!"

The girls continued to shriek and some of them even cried. That only got on his nerves and made him explode. "I already have someone so fuck off!" He roared that made his fan girls instantly stop crying, everyone in the room look at him and Ichigo gawk.

_Oh no, he isn't…_

He thought fearfully as every living soul in that room stayed quiet and gaped at the foreigner.

Grimmjow fought the urge to twitch an eye, but couldn't help it. Well, he didn't mean to say that but that was the only way to disperse his crazy fan girls.

….

….

….

Silence.

…

…

…

More silence.

…

…

…

"Waaaaahhhh!!!!" One of the fangirls suddenly screamed and ran out of the room, crying. The other girls started crying again and looked miserably at Grimmjow.

"B-but we thought… you don't have… a girlfriend…" One girl sobbed.

"Is it Rangiku Matsumoto, that large-breasted bitch?" Another girl demanded as she cried.

"No!" The teal-haired teen snapped. "It's not her!"

"Then who is it?"

"Like hell, I'll tell you! Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

The girls looked achingly at him for a moment before they all ran out of the room, screaming and crying and declaring to the entire freaking school that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, resident heart throb of Karakura High has a girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was gaping and wanted to glare murderously at his goddamn stepbrother… er, boyfriend. What the hell was the bastard thinking declaring to the whole world that he already has a special someone? It might be to drive his fan girls away, but still, he should've thought of a better way to do that! Then suddenly, he felt an elbow nudging him on the ribs. He slowly turned his gaze to his side and stared directly into Rukia's eyes which were gleaming meaningfully at him.

He suddenly wished for an end of the world moment.

"W-what?" He asked awkwardly.

A mischievous smirk curved up her thin lips. "So, he already has someone, eh?"

He just raised an eyebrow as his face twisted nervously.

Fuck it! Rukia already had an idea!

"S-so,what?" He tried to shot back.

"Wanna tell me about it?" The dark-haired girl pushed.

He just looked nervously at her for a moment and decided that doing that wasn't helping him. He finally sank on his chair and tried to compose himself. "I have nothing to tell you." He mumbled as he looked outside the window, avoiding his friend's gaze.

Rukia chuckled and scuttled close to the orange-head boy. "Come on, Ichigo. It's either you tell me or I ask him."

"I told you there's nothing to tell!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" He denied as he snapped his head to look annoyingly at the dark-haired girl.

"Yes, you are! See?"

He felt his cheeks turn darker at the sight of Rukia laughing her head off. Obviously, the woman had already seen right through him and he knew she can be trusted but… doing that would mean he just admitted that he is indeed gay, wherein he really was… so, what's the point in hiding his relationship with Grimmjow if… aaargh!

"Fine!" He blurted with a scowl.

Rukia almost squealed in happiness and excitement, but thankfully, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

Ichigo glared annoyingly at her as he thought if he should really tell Rukia about his budding and forbidden relationship with his stepbrother.

* * *

**Author Notes:** (CNH scrams away in fear of death from angry readers, chibi-Ichigo pops out of nowhere.) Hello, minna! As you can see the author of this horrible and despicable fic has fled because she thinks she wrote a shitty chapter. I personally think that she did because what the fuck is up with Yuzu suddenly interrupting when I was about to do it with Grimmy-chan, ha?! And telling me that she wanted to tease the readers and make things easier for us! (snorts)

Anyway, please tell her what you think and kill her, if you think she offended you guys by cutting out on the smut part.

**Next Chapter (if the author is still alive): **Grimmjow and Ichigo could only steal moments at school and at home but… a great opportunity comes by as the twins go camping and Isshin goes to a conference!


	8. Adjust! Advice! Chance!

**Author Notes:** Hello, minna! I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing the last chapter I posted. That was some motivation there, y'all! Also, thanks for reading the last chapter of Teal and Orange. Since I'm done with that fic, I could finally focus on this fic and the songfic I'm working on.

Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy this chap as well.^^

**Thank you to:** happygirl24 / TealEyedBeing / Carabel / ZabimaruXZangetsu / sexykakashi99 / mama-Ichigo / Crescent Luna Moon / SunaLove / vudupins / mietharules / Shini-sama / RamecupMiso / Black Storm Van Pendragon / SasuNaruForeva / Bonnenuit / CrazyDudette / Noseferaut523 / FlyinGShadow1314 / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / shillanna / Cappington / HikaIta / grimmjowlover6 / evanescenceangel18 / vanity-issues / Sorry for the anon / birchleaf66 / Leirative / Nairija / lovelyvampire101 / MuffinzRBeast24 / crave-the-rave / YaoiNaru / Mrs. Passionate / lovelle7 / Flamez-is-Renji-Girl-666 / LizluvsSpongebob / Beautiful Feather.

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slave to suicide) -- The best beta reader ever.^^

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin and Bleach. (Bleach is not mine.)

* * *

EIGHT: Adjust! Advice! Chance!

After being officially, yet secretly together, Grimmjow started spending more time with Ichigo at school. On their first lunch together, he had to spend it with the orange-head's best friends, Rukia and Renji. Of course, awkwardness between him and the best friends was all over the place but he had to overcome it and at least try to get along with them. Forming a good relationship with Rukia was not a problem since the dark-haired woman knew of their secret connection and if anything, it seemed that she was more excited than him and Ichigo. But the real problem was Renji Abarai, the fucking pineapple head. The bastard seemed to strongly disapprove of him being too close to Ichigo as if he was his boyfriend's boyfriend.

The goddamn bastard.

He was sure he would get to kill him one of these days.

As for his fan girls, they were still all over the place; following him, stalking him and still sending him love letters and gifts which he threw away. Ichigo was still pissed off about it. He was the jealous type and when he got jealous, he put on the cutest scowling face Grimmjow had ever seen that made him want to fuck him.

…

…

…

Fuck.

…

…

…

Actually, that was one of his biggest problems right now.

How could he fuck his stepbrother and boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki?

He heaved a sigh as he stared outside the window yet again, fully forgetting his teacher and his classmates that surrounded him.

It has been three days since they first started their relationship but up until now all they could achieve when they're together was kissing, petting, hugging and rubbing up against each other, and whenever his hand was about to reach the holy territory which was Ichigo's pants, some motherfucking asshole would interrupt them, namely Isshin, Yuzu, or Renji.

It was hard to further contain the desire and lust running wildly inside him. It was hard not to senselessly fuck a certain orange head that looked hot and sexy every minute of every day and evening. He could get all rough and pushy about it, force Ichigo into submissiveness easily, it would have been thrilling, but he knew it wouldn't be good for the both of them.

For he was certain, Ichigo was a screamer and he was definitely sure that the moment he would introduce him to the wonderful world of hot and steamy sex, the orange-head would definitely scream his heart out in ecstasy… and that was not a good thing.

A sigh escaped him once again as he tried to come up with a way to finally have his way with Ichigo.

…

…

…

Maybe they could get a motel room…

* * *

  
Ichigo absentmindedly scribbled random things in his notebook as he tried to listen to Ukitake-sensei's lecture, but it was hard.

Currently, as in the past three days, all he could think about was Grimmjow and his relationship with him. Sure he was having fun and he was very, very happy being with him, though they were stepbrothers and their relationship was forbidden, but there was something else that certainly bothered him.

The thing that bothered him was the fact that Grimmjow, his lover/stepbrother has been trying to get inside his pants ever since they started being together whenever he would get a chance. Now, he had no problems with that, and if anything, he wanted to do it too… no matter how awkward he felt about it, but… whenever they tried to do it, someone would interrupt them and ruin their fucking privacy.

Damn it.

He wished to kill all the people that ruined his chance of finally getting laid if only those people were not his family and his best friend.

…

…

…

He had to find a way to be really alone with Grimmjow and do that _thing_.

Then, there was another problem.

He had no idea how two guys do it.

Well, he had an idea but he didn't really know how or what to do. Grimmjow obviously had some experience but he didn't dare question him about it for he was sure that the German would badly tease him.

So now he had two problems. First, he was clueless when it came to having sex with another man since he was a virgin. Second, he didn't have enough privacy to be alone with Grimmjow.

…

…

…

He let out a long sigh as he stared blankly at the writings on the board.

Maybe they could get a motel room…

* * *

  
After school, Rukia invited Ichigo to her house because she needed to give him something. Of course, the German instantly protested and even accused both of them of something so ridiculous Ichigo wanted to beat the hell out of him. But after a few scowls, some threatening words and Rukia promising that she would not seduce Ichigo, the blue-haired teen finally relented and went straight home.

They finally went to Rukia's house and into her room where Ichigo now found himself, sitting quietly and unnervingly on his best friend's bed as the dark-haired woman rummaged through her closet, looking for something. He had no freaking idea as to why Rukia invited him to come over but he guessed his friend was not going to do anything funny or stupid.

Rukia heaved a loud sigh of relief and finally went out of her closet. She excitedly went over her bed and threw a big box on Ichigo's lap, the orange head teen letting out a grunt as he realized how heavy it was.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked confusingly as he looked suspiciously at the box.

A mischievous sparkle glinted on Rukia's large violet eyes as a smile made its way through her lips. "Open it!"

The orange-haired boy eyed warily at his friend then at the box on his lap. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever surprise the box might contain and opened it.

"T-this is—" He stuttered as he looked at the contents of the mysterious box with wide auburn eyes, shocked, surprised and extremely embarrassed. He then gaped at Rukia then at the box, Rukia, then the box, Rukia, the box.

Rukia.

The box.

Rukia.

The box.

"This is…"

…

…

…

Rukia's smile widened, her thin lips forming a smile so wide the corners of her lips threatened to reach her ears.

…

…

…

Then he looked at the box… and stared.

"I can't believe it… You have…"

Rukia giggled.

…

…

…

"You have fucking YAOI magazines and GAY porn!"

…

…

…

Rukia laughed devilishly, her evil cackle sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. He still couldn't believe it. He never thought that—

"How did you get all of these?" He almost screamed, still in a state of shock.

"I've been addicted to yaoi ever since we were in sixth grade and I've been secretly collecting those." She answered; her voice proud and happy.

He blinked at his friend and gaped. "I didn't know that."

"Because I kept it a secret." She flopped herself beside Ichigo and started fumbling inside the box. "But now that I found out that you are gay, I can totally share my addiction and passion with you! Ah, I'm so happy right now!" She said, euphoria was practically radiating from her aura that made Ichigo's stomach flip.

_Fuck! Rukia… Rukia is a rabid yaoi fan girl._

…

…

…

But why was she showing him these?

He just didn't get it.

…

…

…

"Check this out, Ichigo!" Rukia said as she pulled out a manga from the box and waved it in front of Ichigo's face.

Though still shocked and surprised, the orange-head forced himself to calm down and looked at the reading material in front of him and once again, got shocked.

"Brother?" He stammered as he read the title and stared at the picture of two beautiful men looking intimately at each other. He suddenly felt that asking Rukia for help was probably a bigger mistake than having his stepbrother as his lover.

"What the fuck is up with that manga?" He screamed angrily as he slapped the book away from his face and glared at his friend despite his blushing face.

Rukia didn't seem to notice the boy's outburst and just kept her smile, looking as excited as ever. "This manga has a really cool story! It's about two stepbrothers who fell in love with each other and since they live in the same house they get to have lots of good steamy sex whenever they're folks are not at home!" She explained, the yaoi fan girl in her, finally unleashed. "I think this will help you with your problem with Grimmjow!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He screamed louder. "I don't have a problem with Grimmjow!" He lied. Somehow, he had an idea on why his supposedly innocent best friend was unleashing her fan girl side.

Rukia blinked at him. "Eh? Really? You two haven't done it yet, right?"

"What the--? Rukia!"

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about it, Ichigo. That's understandable since Grimmjow is your first boyfriend and you guys don't get a lot of privacy, that's why I invited you here. Maybe my yaoi collection would help you gain the experience that you need to satisfy him if ever you two will get the chance!" She continued blabbering.

Ichigo palmed his face in stress and agitation, "My sex life is not of your concern! I'm going!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it is! I'm your best friend!"

"Fuck off! I'm going home!" He was about to stand up when Rukia pulled him back.

"If you want I have this cool yaoi movie titled Sensitive Pornograph! It's also cool and the love scenes are all so erotic!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rukia! I am not going to read or watch this shit!"

"Why don't you just try reading one?"

"No fucking way!"

"Come on, just try reading one!"

"Hell no! I will not read it and what the hell? You even have Naruto doujinshis? Fuck! Is that Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Yes! This is a nice doujinshi too! Do you wanna read it?"

"No!"

After almost one hour of arguing, Ichigo was forced to read three chapters of the manga Rukia recommended for him to read.

Well, the plot was nice but the story was not really similar with his and Grimmjow's story. Though he had to admit… the love scenes there… affected him.

He could almost picture Grimmjow doing him in the kitchen while he—

What the fuck was he thinking? Erase! Erase! Erase! Erase! He couldn't think of those kinds of thoughts while he was in front of Rukia. He didn't want to have a hard-on in front of her.

Wait a goddamn minute!

How the fuck did she know that they haven't done it yet?

He quickly snapped his head to look at the woman beside her. "How the fuck did you know?" He demanded.

She blinked innocently, his eyes suddenly becoming wide in wonder. "Know what?"

"That we haven't had sex yet!" He immediately replied as a blush formed on his cheeks once again. He couldn't count how many times he got embarrassed in front of his best friend in just one hour anymore.

The dark-haired woman let out a chuckle and poked Ichigo's cheek. "Well, your skin hasn't improved at all so I figured that you two haven't done anything yet." She answered.

The orange-head's face became redder at the unexpected and ridiculous answer. He quickly looked away to somehow hide his shame. "You didn't need to do all this you know. We could've just figured it out ourselves." He grumbled.

"Well, I just thought I'd give you ideas."

Ichigo let out a long sigh and looked wearily at his best friend. Yeah, Rukia drove him crazy today but he could somehow feel the concern radiating from her. "You've done enough." He simply said then stood up and grabbed his book bag on the floor. "I'm going home. Thanks." He muttered before he went for the door.

"Wait, Ichigo! Don't you want to finish this manga?" Rukia yelled.

"NO!" He shot back as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

  
Dinner was already served when Ichigo got home so instead of going upstairs, he went to the dining room where his family was already waiting for him. He quietly sat down beside Grimmjow and greeted everyone.

"Oh, you're kinda late today, my beautiful Ichigo!" Isshin greeted over-excitedly that earned a scowl from his only son's face.

"Don't call me beautiful, I'm a boy!" Ichigo angrily answered.

A small smile formed on Grimmjow's lips as he found his stepbrother's reaction adorable, as usual, while Karin sighed and Yuzu cheerfully laughed. "Now, no fighting at the table!" The little girl chirped with a sweet smile.

"Ah, sorry Yuzu-chan!" Isshin immediately apologized.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized as well with a pout.

"Itadakimasu!" They all greeted before they started eating, except for Grimmjow that is. Since he lived in Germany, he still couldn't see the point on why he had to say something like that before you eat. He just grabbed his chopsticks and started eating, giving his stepbrother a sidelong glance.

…

…

…

Well, he looked normal though his face was a bit flushed.

Ichigo noticed the German's eyes on him and couldn't help but turn his head to look at him.

…

…

…

Well, Grimmjow still looked… handsome.

Grimmjow didn't waste any second, he quickly leaned over to whisper something in Ichigo's ear. "What did that girl wanted from you?"

The orange-head slightly twitched in discomfort as he recollected the scenes that happened to him in Rukia's house. "I'll tell you later." He replied and quickly pulled away to end their short conversation, only to have three sets of eyes looking wonderingly at him. He suddenly felt more uncomfortable at his family's gaze.

"What?" He asked annoyedly.

"You two sure are getting close." Karin said in a low voice then played with her food.

"Ah, it's really nice that you two are getting along pretty well!" Yuzu happily replied.

"Waaahhh! I'm so happy to be blessed with two sons who share a good relationship with each other! Masaki! Ayano! Look at our family!" Isshin screamed exaggeratingly as tears fell from his eyes like a faucet.

Grimmjow smirked in response.

_Hell yeah, we're sharing a damn good relationship._

Ichigo fought the urge to show the awkwardness and guilt that was pooling inside his gut.

_If you guys only knew what kind of relationship we were sharing._

"Well, if that's the case, I guess we don't have to worry about this weekend, neh?" Yuzu said as she looked meaningfully at her father.

"Right! Right! Yuzu-chan!" Isshin quickly agreed with an eager nod. "I guess our problems are solved then!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both looked wonderingly at them, confused as to what they were talking about.

"What do you mean? What's up with this weekend?" Ichigo asked.

Yuzu turned to her brother, her smile widening even more as excitement gleamed in her big eyes. "I and Karin are going camping this weekend!" She answered.

"And I have to go to this medical conference on Saturday which means you two would be the only people here in the house." The head of the family added.

Both boys just looked blankly at their father and sister. In both their minds, the words 'you two would be the only people here in the house' rang repeatedly in their heads like a mantra.

…

…

…

Just the two of them…

Alone...

The two of them…

…

…

…

Grimmjow closed his eyes and forced himself to stay calm as overwhelming excitement and happiness rushed through him. He wanted to jump up and down like his bastard of a step father would do at times like this, but he contained himself and instead, tried to show his agreement with a smirk.

Finally, his chance had finally come.

On the other hand, Ichigo was only able to mutter a low 'okay' as shock and excitement shook his chest. If he and Grimmjow would be the only people in the house this weekend, then that means…

…

…

…

There really is a God and that God just listened to his wish.

…

…

…

Woohooo!

"So, since you two will be left alone this weekend, I only have one rule for you boys, okay?" Isshin declared, suddenly acting all high and mighty.

Both brothers held their breath in anticipation and in fear. Whenever this kind of opportunity comes, there was only one thing that could spoil everything and that was a… caretaker, an adult who would stay with them and make sure that they wouldn't do anything crazy.

Grimmjow quickly crossed his fingers and wished that his stepfather wouldn't ruin his chance while Ichigo silently prayed that his father wouldn't say something horrifying… like having a caretaker.

Isshin took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "No house parties, understood?"

Both boys blinked.

That was it?

House parties?

Grimmjow really fought the urge to run around like a mad man around the table from too much happiness while Ichigo fought the urge to bang his head on the table for the unnecessary stress caused by that useless rule.

"Yes!" They replied happily in unison then looked meaningfully at each other.

Really, the last thing that they would want to do at that time was to have a house party.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yes, I know I told you guys that there would be smut on this chap but I felt that having it here would make things really fast. Waahh! I guess you guys could really kill me now for disappointing you! (hands over knives, swords and guns to everyone) Please kill me to you hearts content!T.T

Anyway, please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES please.T.T

**Next Chapter:** Smut (I promise!).


	9. Start of the Weekend

**Author Notes:** Hello, all! Yeah, another update and yeah, this time there is smut. I just hope you'll like the smut though. –shifts nervously- Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews you gave me last chapter, as well as the alerts and the fave alerts. I really appreciate it and sorry if I didn't have time to reply to some reviews. This week has been pretty tough since we had this strong typhoon here that caused a lot of trouble, including floods and people dying. T-T

Anyhow, I'm glad I updated and please tell me what you think. Just don't flame me.^^

**Thank You Corner:** Shiraihime Fuyuki / lovelle7 / shillanna / Leirative / ZabimaruXZangetsu / Sorry for the anon / Bonnenuit / TealEyedBeing / Crescent Luna Moon / Shini-sama / CrazyDudette / sexykakashi99 / vudupins / Black Storm Van Pendragon / FlyinGShadow1314 / Carabel / Beautiful Feather / Mistress D. Gray Freak / mama-Ichigo / Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666 / Nosferatu523 / Nairija / vanity-issues / HikaIta / mietharules / evanescenceangel18 / uchihababe-chan / angelgod187 / Cappington / birchleaf66 / Warratah / ThierryMyst / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / LovelyEmoRainbow / Multidragon / MuffinzRBeast24 / SunaLove.

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slave to suicide) -- Thank you very much, Yoshi-kun! You're still the best beta reader ever!

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin and Bleach. (Bleach is not mine.)

* * *

NINE: Start of the Weekend

"Hurry up, Karin-chan!" Yuzu cheerfully called out as she waited at the foot of the stairs, all ready and geared up for her camping trip. Isshin was standing proudly beside her with a small traveling bag in hand, looking at the two boys in front of him. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were looking back at them with a bored expression.

"Remember boys, no house parties!" He reminded once again for the millionth time.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

"No need to worry, old man. That's the last thing we would do." Grimmjow assured with a grin, his excitement was extremely obvious to Ichigo.

Heavy footsteps from the stair case were suddenly heard and they all looked up to see the other twin climbing down from it with a scowl.

"Yay! Karin-chan is here!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Karin apologized stonily.

"Now that everything's set, I guess we're ready to go!" Isshin declared.

They all went to the door and exchanged goodbyes.

"Ichi-nii, Grimm-nii, no fighting, okay?"

"And remember, no house parties."

"We already know that!"

"Have fun you guys!"

"Bye-bye!"

"I'll miss you two!"

"Just leave already, goat-face!"

And with that the twins and the head of the family finally left. The two boys just stood in front of the closed door until the sound of Isshin's car came roaring outside and vanished out of ear shot. Ichigo let out a small sigh and faced his stepbrother. Grimmjow looked at him as well, his grin widening as his cyan eyes gleamed dangerously.

"What?" He asked nervously.

Grimmjow just smirked and in a second he was already pulling the other boy towards the living room at lightning speed.

"Oi, what the fuck? Stop pulling me! What're you doing?"

"We have the house to ourselves that means we could do whatever we want." The German plainly answered then threw the orange head on the sofa.

Ichigo landed on the soft furniture with a loud thud and he glared at his stepbrother, excitement and fear suddenly running wildly inside him as he fully knew what Grimmjow wanted to happen. "That hurts, you sick fuck!"

"Sorry, Ichi." Grimmjow apologized in a mocking tone as he grabbed Ichigo's hair and shoved his tongue inside the Japanese teen's throat.

Ichigo didn't bother getting surprised. With determination, he eagerly kissed his lover back and snaked his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pushing their bodies closer. They had been waiting for this. Heck, he had even practiced (in his mind) for this moment using Rukia's, ehem, yaoi collection so as to not make a fool out of himself. There shouldn't be any problems.

"I'm excited…" Grimmjow whispered as he tore his mouth away from Ichigo's lips and trailed soft, wet kisses along the other man's jaw.

The Japanese teen moaned, the German's words inflicting great effect on him that made his cock hard in an instant. "Grimmjow…"

The German pulled away and tugged on Ichigo's shirt, stripping the orange-head's upper body. Ichigo immediately complied and after shedding himself off of his t-shirt, he eagerly pulled Grimmjow's shirt off as well.

A growl tore from Grimmjow's throat as the sight of his stepbrother greeted him. Ichigo looked so adorable with a faint blush across his cheeks, his flat and smooth chest heaving up and down in anticipation as he looked up at him with glazed chocolate-brown eyes that said nothing but 'take me'.

…

…

…

_Hell yeah, I'm going to take you._

Ichigo on the other hand, gazed intensely at the foreigner in front of him. He had seen Grimmjow half-naked a couple of times already, but the sight never failed to make his mind go blank in desire. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over that large muscular body and be a slave of his desires.

Grimmjow quickly pounced at the other man, smashing their lips together as his hands blindly slide all over Ichigo's chest, tweaking a caramel nipple that earned another moan from the other man's throat.

Ichigo broke the kiss to breathe, moaning once again as Grimmjow's lips immediately attacked his neck. They had only begun but he already felt that he was going to explode from too much desire, what more if they were actually doing it? Was he going to die from pleasure if that happens? Another moan rolled off his lips as Grimmjow suddenly swirled his tongue around his nipple, sending electricity all over his body that made him shiver more in lust.

Grimmjow inwardly smirked at the loud groan he heard from his lover. He rolled the nub inside his mouth and sucked it, eliciting more moans from the orange-head.

"G-Grimmjow…"

He averted his attention to the other nipple, sucking and licking it as if it was candy. But really, if there was one thing to describe Ichigo's taste, it'd be sweet… enticing, delectable, addicting and he now declare himself a victim and a dependent. Ichigo's hands tangled themselves in Grimmjow's hair as his body arched and his eyes rolled at the back of his head in pleasure. The German was still engrossed in tasting and playing with his nipples and he was somehow afraid that he might come just from that. He knew there was still more to come, more things to experience, more pleasure to be had and he couldn't wait to experience all of those first hand.

Grimmjow's mouth travelled lower, his soft lips now leaving wet kisses along Ichigo's flat abdomen. He felt the sudden hitch in the other man's breathing as his mouth momentarily made contact with the orange-head's crotch. There was no mistaking it, Ichigo was hard. Ichigo wanted him badly and he wanted Ichigo just as bad. He leaned closer and—

__  
_**Ring… Ring….**_

Ichigo blinked in shock. Grimmjow's eye twitched in shock and mixed disappointment as the telephone located beside the sofa rang. They both looked at each other, auburn orbs gleaming with confusion while blue orbs gleamed with grave disappointment. For some unknown reason, Ichigo's body moved on its own and reached for the ringing piece of device.

"H-hello?"

Grimmjow groaned annoyingly and scowled at his stepbrother. Ichigo could've just ignored the fucking phone but no! He just had to answer it and fuck the person who called them on this very important time.

"_**Ichigo!"**_

"R-Renji?" Ichigo said, flabbergasted.

Oh fuck! Please, not now.

"_**Hey, I heard your father and sisters are out for the weekend. I was wondering if I could crash at your place and you know…"**_

****  
Ichigo gawked to no one as he listened to his best friend on the other line.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow's scowl became darker at the mention of Renji's name. There was no way that this moment would be ruined. He would not allow it! He had to, no; he needed to have Ichigo now! Ignoring his lover's horrified expression; he leaned closer and started kissing his erection through his pants.

Ichigo gasped, his mind suddenly flying away from Renji and back to the foreigner currently fondling his crotch.

Oh god, Grimmjow was _so_ not doing that.

His cock just became harder at the unexpected attention.

"No!" He blurted unconsciously. "You can't!"

"_**Eh? You don't want me to come over?"**_ Renji asked; disappointed.

The orange-head was not able to respond when Grimmjow suddenly opened his zipper and unceremoniously pulled his pants, along with his boxers down. "Urgh!"

"_**Ichigo?"**_ The red head asked; his voice confused and worried.

Ichigo immediately closed his legs in an attempt to somehow hide his erection, but failed when Grimmjow grabbed his knees and pushed them open, revealing his hard, erect and already dripping cock. "Grimmjow…"

"_**Oi, Ichigo! What the fuck is wrong with you?"**_ Renji screamed in his ear, slightly snapping him out of his reverie.

Shit! He also had his motherfucker of a best friend to think about!

"_**Why the fuck are you saying Grimmjow's name, huh?"**_

With a smirk and a teasing look at Ichigo, the German boldly ran his tongue along the orange-head's cock, excitement threatening to burst inside him as he watched his stepbrother's face twisted in mixed pleasure, shock, embarrassment and desperation. He stuck his tongue out once again, this time swirling it around the thick head, tasting Ichigo's precome.  
Ichigo gasped and moaned as he watched his stepbrother lick at the tip of his penis.

"_**ICHIGO! You sound so fucking weird! What the fuck is wrong with you!"**_ His best friend screamed angrily on the other line.

Without even saying goodbye or whatsoever, he slammed the phone down and turned his full attention to his lover.

Grimmjow stopped at his ministration for a moment. "So I finally got your attention, huh?" He asked teasingly before drawing the Japanese teen's cock head inside his mouth.

"A-aaahhhh…"Ichigo groaned as an all-new sensation filled his senses, completely washing away thoughts of Renji. His brown eyes closing in bliss and his back arching off the sofa as the foreigner's talented mouth took all of him and sucked harder. All he could feel was wetness and intense ecstasy that he had never felt before. The sensation brought by Grimmjow's ministration was making his entire body melt as if he was on fire. "G-Grimmjow… feels so good…"

The German slid the hard erection out of his mouth and placed soft kisses around the tip, his tongue darting out every now and then to tease the slit. Then, he trailed his mouth lower, giving attention to the soft sacs below, lapping on it eagerly. His blue eyes looking up to gaze at his lover who was now thrashing his head from side to side in ecstasy. The orange-head looked sexier with him looking all flushed and desperate it made his cock twitch harder inside his pants. He snatched his hand away from Ichigo's thigh and brought it to his crotch, rubbing himself to relieve some of the tension, but only making it worse.

Fuck, he really needed to be inside Ichigo now.

He quickly pulled himself up and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. The Japanese teen looked wonderingly at him, his desperation for release still apparent in his chocolate-brown eyes as the foreigner lay on top of him and kissed him hungrily.

Ichigo responded with equal enthusiasm as he tasted himself in his lover's mouth.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked after he pulled away and gazed lustfully at the Japanese teen.

Orange brows furrowed in determination. "Fuck yeah!"

The German just smirked and stood up. He quickly divested himself of his pants and briefs and Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened in blended fear and excitement as he saw his lover's erection. Grimmjow was… big, no, scratch that, Grimmjow was fucking huge!

His size was not normal…

…

…

…

_Am I really going to do this?_

"What's that twisted look on your face, huh?" Grimmjow mocked, waking him up from his daydream. "Don't tell me you suddenly got scared or something."

The orange-head glared. "Fuck you! I am not!" He shot back.

Grimmjow just smirked once again and fished out a small mysterious tube from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Lube."

"Oh."

The blue-haired teen held the tube between his teeth as he used both his hands to grab his lover's knees and opened them wide.

He settled between them, enjoying the sight of his stepbrother's now exposed entrance, before grabbing the tube from his mouth and twisted the cap open.

Ichigo silently watched as Grimmjow applied some lube on his fingers, his heart skipping a bit as nervousness hit him. He was not scared, no. He was really excited to finally do it with Grimmjow but… his eyes traveled down the German's body to look at the angry monster hanging between his lover's legs.

Really… he was not scared.

…

…

…

Well, Grimmjow was going to prepare him anyway so…

"Nnggghhh…" He groaned as a slick finger suddenly entered him. "Fuck! Warn me before you fucking do that, bastard!" He complained at the uncomfortable feeling. Having a finger shoved up his ass was not really painful… it just felt uncomfortable…and weird.

Grimmjow, being the bastard that he was, just grinned and rolled his finger inside Ichigo's entrance, slicking it with lube. Since his stepbrother was a virgin, he had to prep him carefully and thoroughly though he was dying to just fuck him senseless.

Ichigo's brows curved in discomfort, his lips fighting the urge to twitch at the sensation brought by the finger moving inside him. The feeling was more tolerable now but it changed when Grimmjow suddenly thrust his digit in and out of his entrance in a quick pace and a hand suddenly wrapped itself around his neglected cock, pumping it earnestly, pleasure was starting to be felt. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, concentrating his senses on it and setting the uncomfortable feeling aside.

A self-satisfied grinned curved up the German's lips as his lover started whimpering. He pulled his finger out for a second and thrust two fingers back inside, twisting and scissoring them. "Feeling good, Ichi?"

The orange-head only managed to groan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow. Somehow, he felt that his stepbrother's finger just got bigger but he didn't feel like bothering himself over it, no. Not if the hand that was currently jacking you off was now teasing your head… no.

"So good… It feels so good, G-Grimm… Aaahhhh…"

"We're just starting, Ichi." Grimmjow said amusingly. "Now, where is it?" He asked himself with an interested expression as he added a third finger and pushed all his digits deeper inside the Japanese teen's body.

"Nngghhh… Don't push so hard, bastard!" Ichigo complained with a glare as he felt discomfort from the additional digit.

"Shut up, I'm looking for something!"

"W-what the fuck are you—Aaaahhh!"

"Ha, found it!" The blue-haired boy said triumphantly. He finally found Ichigo's sweet spot.

"Oh god, what was---aaaahhh…Aaaaahhh…" The orange-head moaned as Grimmjow kept hitting something inside him that made pleasure jolt all over his body and made his eyes see stars.

Grimmjow felt lust dig deeper inside his gut at the sight of his stepbrother who was now arching and moaning uncontrollably in front of him. Maybe it's about time to—

_**Ring… Ring…**_

Ichigo instantly stopped from moving and stared dumbly at his stepbrother. Grimmjow stopped moving as well though his fingers were still deep inside the Japanese teen and blinked.

Not again.

Just as Grimmjow was about to say something; Ichigo had already grabbed the phone and answered it.

"H-hello?" The orange-head asked, again breathlessly. He hoped to god, it was not Renji who called him.

"_**Ichigo?"**_

"Waaah! Rukia?!"

Grimmjow immediately scowled at the mention of his lover's other best friend. What is up with these people? Why the fuck were they disturbing them? Fuck that!

"_**Oh, Ichigo! What's up?"**_ The girl asked casually from the other line.

Ichigo gaped and looked confusingly at his stepbrother.

Grimmjow mouthed, 'Put the fucking phone down.'

"N-nothing… W-why'd you call?" He asked instead, unable to follow Grimmjow's request, er… command.

The German scowled even more and palmed his face in irritation.

_This is so not happening._

"_**I'm just wondering about how things are going between you two."**_ Rukia responded eagerly.

Ichigo felt a vein popped in his head.

Really, Rukia could be so dense sometimes. Since she knew that he and Grimmjow would be alone in the house this weekend she shouldn't have called and disturbed them!

"Again, my sex life is not of your co—Aaanngghhh… fuck!" Ichigo screamed as suddenly, out of nowhere, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his bastard of a stepbrother and lover, suddenly thrust his gigantic cock inside him.

"_**What's wrong, Ichigo?"**_ Rukia suddenly asked worriedly.

Ichigo closed his eyes tight, his hand clutching the telephone ever so tightly as Grimmjow pushed deeper inside him, feeling extreme pain from the sudden intrusion. "G-Grimmjow… what the fuck!" He screamed again as the German leaned down, bringing their faces together and suddenly grabbed the phone from him.

"Oi, Rukia." Grimmjow huffed, trying to sound as normal as possible.

The other line was silent for a moment. _**"G-Grimmjow?"**_

"Ichi is really busy right now and I would fucking appreciate it if you could give us a break and never call again." He said then hung up on her.

Ichigo was breathing heavily as he glared at his lover. "W-why the fuck did you do that?" He groaned as he tried to adjust to the big thing stuck in his ass. "You're so fucking big!"

The foreigner grinned sadistically, grabbed the back of Ichigo's knees and hooked them over his shoulders, pushing himself deeper inside that tight and hot entrance. "I told you, I wanted to have your full attention."

"Nngghhh… ha… haa…" Ichigo just groaned between his teeth. He knew there would be pain the first time he did this, but he didn't imagine that it could be _this_ painful.

"Now, get ready, Ichi." Grimmjow warned before he slowly pulled his cock out and quickly thrust back in, earning a cry from the orange-head.

Ichigo held on to Grimmjow's back, his nails digging into the other man's skin as the other man started plunging inside him in a fast pace, as if he couldn't wait to come. "S-slow down, goddamit!"

"Quit complaining! I've been… aaahhh, waiting for this moment ever since I saw you… Fuck, you're so tight." He shot back as he continued to move in and out of his lover. The good thing about Ichigo was that he tightened up whenever he thrust back in. The sensation it brought was addicting and maddening that his patience had already snapped and all he wanted was to fuck him until he could come. He adjusted his angle and continued his quick tempo, a smirk unconsciously escaping him as Ichigo let out a long moan as he finally hit his prostate.

Ichigo held his lover tighter as the tip of Grimmjow's cock repeatedly made contact with his sweet spot; the pain he felt was now encompassed with pleasure. He closed his eyes and just held on, moaning uncontrollably as he submitted himself to his lover.

"There… right there… Grimmm… Aaahhh…"

Grimmjow slid his hand between their sweaty bodies and pumped his lover's dripping cock, his hips snapping even faster as they yearned for their release. "Ichigo… you feel so good… Nnnnghh…"

On the other hand, Ichigo was screaming now, his mouth wide open and his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as Grimmjow fucked and pumped him at the same time. He had seen something like this in Rukia's manga; he had already imagined and wondered what it would feel like to make love with the person that you really like but he was never ready for this. The pleasure coursing through his body was too much; too much for him to bear that he thought he was going to die.

Yes, that was probably it.

He was dying of pleasure.

Was having sex with Grimmjow this intense? This exteme? This pleasurable?

If so, then he would gladly die repeatedly just to feel all of it.

With a loud cry, he finally gave in to his lust and came, his wide eyes seeing nothing but countless of stars and his back completely arching off the couch as he spilled himself in his lover's hand.

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo's body tightened even more, forcing him to reach orgasm as well. He buried his face in his lover's neck as he came violently inside Ichigo's body. He had intense sex with other people before, with previous lovers, one night stands, but he had never experienced having sex with someone as crazy, interesting, sexy and tight as Ichigo Kurosaki.

He might never find another lover again…

The German's body finally gave in, but instead of dropping himself on top of Ichigo, he rolled down the floor. Ichigo let out a shriek as the blue-haired boy dragged him and he landed on top of his lover.

"Ouch, that hurts." He complained yet again as he lay weakly over the German's chest, still catching his breath.

Grimmjow smirked and placed his hand around the orange-head's waist. "But that was amazing… and crazy." He followed as he remembered the stupid phone calls they encountered while they were in the middle of it.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "But I'm glad, we finally did it." He added contentedly.

"Yeah."

"I have to beat the crap out of Rukia and Renji for what they did."

"Let me do that dirty job."

"Like hell, I'll let you. They're my best friends, I get to kill them."

"You're so fucking selfish."

"Shut up."

"You shut up, since you scream a lot."

"Fuck you."

…

…

…

"Oi, Ichi…"

"Hm?"

"I'm still hard."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, there was the promised smut, though I felt it was not as intense as the previous ones I made. I hope you liked it though and please tell me, should I still continue this fic?^^ Thanks for reading, minna!

**Next Chapter:** More smut?


	10. Everything's fine

**Author notes:** Hello everyone! I'm back and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update last week. It was evaluations week at work so I was very busy. Anyway, I now bring you the tenth installment of this I'm-not-so-sure-if-there's-still-a-plot-in-this-story fic. Thank you very much to those people who had read, reviewed, alerted and favorite-ed my story. Arigatoo! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Thank You Corner:** mama-Ichigo / RamecupMiso / Crescent Luna Moon / FlyinGShadoW1314 / Demonette-666 / Shini-sama / Mrs. Passionate / Boogermeister / MuffinzRBeast24 / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / mietharules / Sleepingstep / BonneNuit / KitKatxoxo / Nosferatu523 / happygirl24 / vudupins / Black Storm Van Pendragon / vanity-issues / TealEyedBeing / 09 / Yoshitaka / Mulitdragon / sexykakashi99 / lovelle7 / Beautiful Feather / darkdragonalucard / Cappington / angelgod187 / HikaIta / Sorry for the anon / SasuNaruforeva / CrazyDudette / lovelyvampire101 / ZabimaruXZangetsu / Shiraihime Fuyuki / sunakollx / treee / SpiritsDawn / ToSet / ichigofan01

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- thanks very much, dear!

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin and Bleach. (Bleach is not mine.)

* * *

TEN: Everything's fine  
After three hours of foreplay and heavenly orgasm, Grimmjow finally fell asleep. The German was now sleeping soundly with a small smile, contentment and happiness was apparent on his handsome face.

On the other hand, Ichigo was still wide awake. The Japanese teen wanted to sleep as well, but the sticky feeling on his skin and his sore ass prevented him from doing so. He decided that the first thing he needed was a nice not bath to ease his painful, yet sated muscles.

He stealthily crept out of the living room and climbed up the stairs, his knees weak and buckling. It was difficult to walk straight, but he badly wanted to clean himself so he endured it. He sighed in relief as soon as he entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, filling the tub with warm water. He carefully submerged himself in the water as soon as it was filled, rested his head on the edge and closed his eyes, relaxing. He stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before he decided to shampoo his hair and lather his entire body with soap. After a couple of minutes, he rinsed himself, took the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Sighing happily, he got out of the bathroom and went to his room to put some clothes on, looking and feeling refreshed.

He put on a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt that reached his mid-thigh and went down to go to the kitchen. Since he was starving and Grimmjow was still sleeping, he could use this time to fix something for lunch.

---

Ichigo wasn't there anymore when Grimmjow opened his eyes, but he heard the unmistakable sound of kitchen utensils clattering against each other from the kitchen. With a groan, he got up, letting the blanket that covered his body slide off of him as he now walked naked towards his destination.

A twisted smile immediately made its way on his lips as soon as he saw the Japanese teen. Ichigo was standing in front of the stove, cooking, wearing nothing but a large shirt that showcased his long, smooth legs. He wasn't sure if his stepbrother was wearing something underneath it, but he didn't waste time to mull over it and quickly approached the other man.

He felt the orange-haired teen gasp and stiffen as soon as he wrapped his arms around that slim waist, the smell of strawberry and soap assaulting his senses as he nuzzled the other man's neck. "What're you cooking?" He asked in a low voice.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "You startled me, Grimm." He said then looked at the food he was cooking again. "I'm cooking stir-fried vegetables."

He tightened his hold on his lover's waist and started nipping on Ichigo's neck. "Hmmm… but I'm not hungry." He whispered and lightly sank his teeth on the soft patch of skin.

"But I am so fuck off and take a bath!" Ichigo shot back and squirmed against him to shake him off. "You reek of sweat and sex, you fucking pervert!"

"Heh, not until you feed me." He teased.

"I thought you're not hungry!"

He suddenly rocked his hips against his stepbrother's ass, making his erection known. "I am now."

This time, Ichigo whipped his head around and glared at the blue-haired teen. "You really are a fucking sex animal! Let go of me, I'm busy!" He protested though he also felt his cock stir from the pleasurable sensation brought by Grimmjow's erection.

The German just smirked against Ichigo's skin, his hand slowly worming its way towards the orange-head's crotch while the other slipped inside his lover's shirt.

Ichigo's breath instantly hitched as soon as he felt his stepbrother's hand on his boxers, stroking his erection through the soft fabric while the other hand roamed around his chest. "Oi… s-stop it." He tried to say, forcing himself to keep a clear head. He had to remind himself that he was cooking, was still holding a spatula and he was hungry… really, really hungry.

Grimmjow felt the orange-head's body tremble against him. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he suddenly dropped on his knees and raised Ichigo's shirt up.

"Wait, Grimmjow!" Ichigo almost screamed, his hand had already lost hold of the spatula he was holding and it dropped on the floor with a loud thud. He was supposed to peel his lover away from him but instead, he gripped and leaned over the counter for support as the German started placing kisses around the soft cheeks of his ass. "W-wait… s-stop…"

The blue-haired teen continued to shower his lover's behind with wet kisses, biting every now and then to tease his lover. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of the Japanese teen's boxers and pulled them down. Then, he stuck his tongue out and trailed it along the cleft of Ichigo's ass, momentarily swirling the tip on the other man's entrance that earned him a strangled moan.

"Grimm… jow… nngghhh… aahhh…"

Ichigo could only moan and whimper as his stepbrother dipped his tongue in his entrance, teasing him, sending sparks of pleasure singing through his entire body. His nose didn't miss the smell of vegetables already burning in front of him and he knew he had to do something about it. He shakily grabbed for the knob and turned off the stove, thoughts of hunger and food were now completely buried in his mind as that amazing mouth and tongue pushed inside him. "F-fuck!"

Grimmjow pulled away for a second, stood up and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He quickly inserted two digits inside his lover, pushing and rolling them around swiftly, causing the orange-haired teen to scream when he hit his sweet spot. He brought his lips near Ichigo's ear and whispered. "Ne, I really want to eat now, Ichi."

Ichigo swallowed hard and turned his head around to face his lover. He knew what his stepbrother meant. He grabbed Grimmjow's hair and smashed their lips together, initiating a battle of tongues and teeth that only heightened their passion for each other.

The blue-haired teen responded with fierceness as he peeled him away from the stove and pushed him on the table. Grimmjow pushed him further up the table so he completely lay on top of it and grabbed on his thighs, pushing them open, exposing his dripping cock and his wet entrance.

Cyan eyes roamed around soft and creamy flesh as Grimmjow gazed at his lover's trembling body. He licked his lips at the delicious sight and flashed a teasing grin at the orange-head. Ichigo took a deep breath as the blue-haired teen swallowed him whole, sucking his cock like a lollipop, sending stronger jolts of pleasure inside his body. He gripped the edges of the table, holding on for dear life as that talented mouth made his eyes close in pleasure and his body arch in ecstasy.

"Aaaahh… oh god, Grimmjow… aahhh…"

Grimmjow jammed his fingers inside the orange-head teen and prepared him, thankful that his stepbrother's entrance was still slick with his saliva and enjoying the moans of rapture he was hearing from him. He swirled his tongue around Ichigo's head before pulling away and positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

Ichigo gazed hazily at his lover before he felt him enter inside his body, the walls of his opening being stretched to the limit as Grimmjow continued to push. The German hooked the back of his knees on his shoulder and he tightened his grip on the table before his stepbrother pulled in and out of him in a very quick pace. He can still feel pain from the intrusion, but it was slowly encompassed by pleasure whenever Grimmjow would harshly thrust his cock back in, hitting his prostate in the process.

"Harder! Grimmjow, harder! Aaaahhh!"

The German smirked at the sight of his stepbrother, feeling proud that he was the only one who could make Ichigo scream like a goddamn virgin and could make his skin flush and his body tremble in desire. "I see you're hungry for me too, huh? But we're just starting." He said breathlessly and pulled his cock out.

Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion, whimpering in disappointment at the sudden loss but even before he could say something, Grimmjow had already settled between his legs and sucked at the tip of his penis. "Oh god…" He moaned as his lover slowly swallowed him whole again and as a hand started to play with his balls. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he opened his legs wider as wetness engulfed his engorged cock, making him sob and cry in ecstasy.

Grimmjow felt the orange-head's hands snatch on to his hair and he knew the other man was almost to his limit, so he swiftly pulled away, startling his stepbrother for a moment, and shoved his cock into Ichigo's tight hole once again, thrusting in and out of the tight heat in a frenzied pace.

"Grimmjow… aaahhh… fuck… aaahhhh…" The Japanese teen moaned, grabbing the edge of the table once again as he felt his body being harshly pushed off of the table and at the same time, being filled repeatedly by his lover's huge erection. At the back of his lust-filled mind, he was sure Grimmjow was teasing him and was doing a hell of a job at it. Alternating between sucking him and fucking him was probably the most frustrating and sexiest thing he had ever experienced, and it happened to him on the first day he lost his virginity. He should really mark this day on the calendar and declare it as a personal holiday for the both of them.

He cried out once again in disappointment as Grimmjow suddenly pulled out of him and gobbled on his painfully hard and dripping erection once again. "Fuck it, Grimmjow! Stop pulling out!" He hissed as he rolled hishiips in pleasure, trying to push more of his cock inside the German's mouth.

"Shup ump! Hmmm humry!" Grimmjow replied though his mouth was occupied and applied more pressure on his lover's cock, sucking him hard and fast. He took his damn time into savoring his lover's manhood, devouring it like a sweet, delicious dessert before he pulled away and got back into fucking him again. "You're really tight, Ichi." He said between clenched teeth, his nails digging deeper on his lover's thigh as he fucked him harder on the table.

"Aaaahhh… haaaa… haaa…" Ichigo whimpered, his head thrashing from side to side as he felt himself reaching his orgasm. He released the table and brought his hands on Grimmjow's shoulder, holding him. "D-don't pull out… aaaahhh… d-don't pull out…"

Seeing the desperation on his lover's blushing face, he quickly leaned down and kissed his lover, shoving his tongue inside his warm mouth as he grabbed Ichigo's cock and pumped it in time of his thrusts, feeling his lover's entrance tightening as they both raced for completion. The Japanese teen came first, screaming as his body jerked in too much ecstasy, spilling himself on his lover's hand and between their sweating bodies. After a few more thrusts, Grimmjow soon followed, grabbing Ichigo's lips tight to shove himself deeper in his stepbrother's body as he emptied himself.

Of course, it didn't end there, for after they caught their breaths, Grimmjow carried Ichigo in their bedroom and they fucked each other's brains out until the next morning, satisfying a hunger that made them forget about food and cleaning up. Seriously, Ichigo should really stay away from Grimmjow tomorrow morning if he wanted to clean the mess in the kitchen… and in the living room.

---

"ICHIGO! GRIMMJOW! My beautiful sons, I missed you!" Isshin howled like an idiot as he jumped at his sons. "I hope you boys didn't do anything stupid but I know you didn't since you are good boys, right? Right?"

Grimmjow glared at his stepfather while Ichigo immediately stepped forward and delivered a kick on his father's face, sending him flying out of the door where he came from.

"Ichi-nii! Grimm-nii!" Yuzu cheerully greeted as she entered the house with Karin. "We're home!"

"Welcome home." Ichigo greeted lazily, though deep inside, he was happy to see the twins again.

"Looks like you two did survive." Karin commented smugly as soon as he saw his brothers. "I told you, you didn't have to worry about them."

Ichigo scowled darkly at his sister, but said nothing.

Grimmjow flashed his signature smirk. "Of course, hunger was not a problem since Ichi here is such a good cook." He said, glancing meaningfully at his lover.

Ichigo stiffened and tried not to blush. "Oh, so how's camping?" He quickly asked, changing the topic.

Yuzu immediately started talking about their camping trip as they made their way into the living room, leaving Isshin, their father, lying like a dead animal outside their house.

---

Ichigo was staring outside the window when Rukia arrived. The young woman noticed the dark scowl on her best friend's face as she placed her bag on top of her table, catching a glimpse of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sitting on his chair, being stalked and tormented by his fan girls, yet again. A devilish smile curved up her lips as she approached Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around and faced his best friend, immediately glaring as he saw the meaningful smile on her face. "What?" He coldly asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing, I'm just wondering about your weekend? Have fun?" She asked excitedly.

"Fuck off, bitch." The orange-head replied before turning back to look outside again, a slight blush tainting his cheeks. He didn't really want to spill details about his weekend.

"I guess you did have a great time, eh? Come on, tell me about it." The dark-haired woman pushed, nudging the boy's shoulder.

Ichigo inhaled sharply. "I said fuck off, Rukia! There's no way I'm gonna tell you what happened."

"It's not like I don't have any idea. It was so obvious when I called you last Saturday. I just want the details." She shot back with a giggle.

This caused Ichigo's cheeks to turn darker. "Shut up, Rukia!"

The dark-haired girl just laughed and decided to get back to her seat. She was about to sit down when Renji arrived and instead of proceeding to his seat, he went straight to Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji called out as he looked a little worriedly and confusingly at the orange-head.

Ichigo almost jumped in his seat when he heard Renji's voice and he was sure the other man would ask him about 'that' incident. He slowly turned around and tried to look straight at a pair of red orbs. "R-Renji, what's up?"

"You tell me, man. I called you last Saturday but you just hung up on me and you sounded weird. What were you doing at that time, huh?" The red head asked with a raised eye brow.

Ichigo tried to laugh. "N-nothing. I was… I was…" He stuttered, groping for something to say.

"You were breathing heavily and you were moaning, hear me out Ichigo, you were moaning your stepbrother's name. What the fuck was up with you? He wasn't raping you or anything right?"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid pineapple! Don't spout nonsense things like that! What if someone heard you?" Ichigo almost screamed as he stood up and grabbed the red-head's collar.

Renji blinked. "So he wasn't raping you?" He asked idiotically.

"Of course not!"

"So what were you doing?"

"I was working out at that time and that bastard Grimmjow was disturbing me!"

Renji looked calculatingly at him for a moment before he replied. "Oh, okay. I guess my mind was just thinking of dirty thoughts. I mean, come on, you're straight right? Also, you hate your stepbrother's guts so—"

"Shut up already and sit down! You shut up too, Rukia! Geez!" Ichigo grumbled as he sat down and rubbed his temples. His day was only starting and he was already this stressed out. On top of that, Grimmjow's fan girls were driving him crazy and wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone although the German already drove them away and his ass still hurts like hell.

Man, he would probably die early because of too much stress.

---

"Ichigo, my beautiful son!"

"Stop calling me beautiful and pass me the fucking ketchup!"

"Okay, here you are!"

"What the--! I said pass it not throw it!"

It was the usual dinner scene at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo and Isshin was screaming at each other, Grimmjow was grinning maniacally as he enjoyed watching the father and son throw things at each other across the table, Karin was scowling and muttering curses under her breath and Yuzu was smiling and happy.

It had been three months since Grimmjow came in their family, three months since he and Ichigo started a secret and forbidden relationship. Everything was going smoothly for the both of them though they still had to face issues about Grimmjow's fan girls and their family almost catching them in their room while they make out. Still, everything was fine and they were both happy.

"Stop fighting already!" Karin shouted as she glared at her father and brother.

"Tell that to our father, Karin! He's the one who was throwing—ouch! Goddamit!" Ichigo yelped in pain as he was hit by a spoon on his forehead.

"Ah, sorry Ichigo! I guess my hand slipped!" Isshin apologized goofily.

"Slip my ass! I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" The orange-head screamed as he stood up and attacked his father.

_Ring… ring…_

"I'll answer it!" Yuzu said as she stood up.

"By all means, Yuzu." The other twin said with a sigh.

"Oi, don't strangle him too much. He might really die, Ichi." Grimmjow reminded his stepbrother with an amused smile on his lips.

"T-that's what I'm planning to do!" Ichigo replied as he tightened his arms around his father's neck.

"As if I'd let y-you, m-my I-Ichigo!" Isshin shot back as he struggled to escape from his son.

"Aaargh, you disgusting idiot!"

"You have a phone call Grimm-nii!" Yuzu suddenly declared.

Grimmjow instantly scowled. "If it's one of those girls, tell them I'm already dead."

"Oh, but it's a man."

Ichigo immediately stopped from strangling his father to death while Grimmjow raised a confused eye brow. A man called him? As far as he knew, he didn't have much male friends at school or in Japan. So who would call him? Renji? No, no way. He resented the guy although he was Ichigo's best friend. So who called him? He looked at Ichigo for a moment, who was also gazing wonderingly at him, before he stood up from his seat and went to the counter to answer his phone call.

"Hello?" He said once he picked up the receiver.

"Grimmjow…"

Blue eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice from the other line. He knew that voice, he recognized it very much.

"Ulquiorra?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Yeah, you can kill me if this sucks, though I like the smut and I had a great time writing it. Once again, I apologize for the late update and I wanna give special thanks to _MuffinzRBeast24 _for giving me cool ideas.

Anyhow, please tell me what you think. Oh, and also, I'm serious about the beta-reader. Please send me a PM about it. Thank you very much and hope to see you again next week!

**Next Chapter:** Who the hell is Ulquiorra in Grimmjow's life?


	11. Past Relationships

**Author Notes:** Yoh, minna! I know this update was a little late but life's a real mess right now and I ended up writing some shit because of it. Well, I guess this still sucks but I hope you'll still read it and will enjoy it.

**Thank You Corner:** _Crescent Luna Moon / Black Storm Van Pendragon / sexykakashi99 / Ramecupmiso / Boogermeister / TealEyedBeing / koibito14 / SasuNaruforeva / SpiritsDawn / BonneNuit / seto'swifey / ichigofan01 / FlyinGShadoW1314 / Carabel / vanity-issues / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Multidragon / HikaIta / mietharules / Cappington / Sorry for the anon / Nosferatu523 / Beautiful Feather / ZabimaruXZangetsu / ThierryMyst / lovelle7 / just a rambling romantic / grindpantera0219 / CrazyDudette / crave-the-rave_

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- thanks again and love ya!

**Additional Thanks:** I want to say thank you to _FlyinGShadoW1314 and crave-the-rave_ for granting my request and offering their help though they are also busy. I also want to apologize because working with them would not be possible for now. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry but I hope we can work on other fics.^^

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin and Bleach. (Bleach is not mine.)

* * *

ELEVEN: Past relationships

"Who was it, Grimm?" Ichigo asked a little interestingly as Grimmjow sat on his chair with a scowl.

"Just some fucker playing a prank." He simply replied.

"Let's finish our food and play charades after!" Isshin cheerfully declared with a clap of his hands.

"Aw that is so lame, Dad!" Karin immediately complained.

"You can play by yourself, bastard!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Thanks but I don't wanna participate in such childish games." Grimmjow added with a smirk and looked at his food, a flash of worry crossing his features as he remembered the phone call he just received.

---

Grimmjow landed on the bed with a thud as Ichigo pushed him. The orange-haired teen immediately straddled the blue-haired teen and leaned in for a deep kiss. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's tongue slipped inside his mouth, excitement and desire suddenly running wildly inside of him.

It wasn't always that Ichigo would set the initiative when it came to having sex and when times like this happen; he just went with the flow and enjoyed the ride.

Ichigo tore his swollen lips way from Grimmjow and proceeded to peel his shirt off of his body. Grimmjow just watched as his lover stripped in front of him, flaunting his slim yet lean body. Once the offending material was gotten rid off, he leaned down once again to smash their lips together. Grimmjow's hand snaked its way onto Ichigo's still-clothed ass, kneading the round globes of flesh as they ground their hips together.

Ichigo broke the kiss, moaning as heat pooled in his groin, making his body sing in pleasure. He quickly slipped his hand inside Grimmjow's shorts and pulled his erection out, pumping the hard flesh that caused the German to groan in pleasure.

"Ichi…"

The Japanese teen smirked and with his free hand, he raised his hips for a moment and tried to pull his shorts and boxers down off of him, his hard erection sticking out in the air as he continued to stroke Grimmjow's erection. "Lube… get the lube…" He commanded.

Grimmjow quickly followed and pulled the large tube below the pillows above him. Ichigo instantly reached for it, twisted the cap open with his teeth and pulled a generous amount of the slick substance on Grimmjow's cock.

"No prep?" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo smirked. "Shut up and let's just fuck!" He shot back as he coated his lover's cock with lube.

The German groaned yet again as the hand on his cock stroked him in a quick pace, forcing a long moan from his throat.

Ichigo positioned his entrance at the tip of Grimmjow's cock and sank himself on the hard shaft, his beautiful face twisting in immense pain at the unprepared intrusion. It wasn't his first time to take Grimmjow raw, but the initial pain somehow brought him pleasure as well. He continued to push himself, breathing heavily as his lover's cock was fully embedded to the hilt.

"Ichi… one reminder." Grimmjow suddenly said as he panted.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, forcing himself to get used to the heavy thing inside his ass.

"Don't scream." The blue-haired teen answered before grabbing Ichigo's hips and moved him up and down onto his cock.

Ichigo quickly bit his lip as pleasure immediately surged through his body, making his mind blank in ecstasy. The pace was fast and what made it quicker was the fact that his body cooperated with Grimmjow's movements. He could only moan and bite his lip harder as his lover's cock hit his prostate.

Grimmjow pulled himself up, all the while helping Ichigo to move wildly on his erection, seeking completion, yearning for blinding ecstasy. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and brought their lips together as his other hand, reached for the Japanese teen's neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrust. He kissed his lover deeply, forcefully, swallowing every moan and cry that escaped Ichigo to shut him up. He must never let go of those sweet lips for it would spill erotic moans and words that would not only reach his soul and his desire, but would also echo through the entire house and they couldn't afford to let that happen.

Ichigo's movements became jerkier as he reached his orgasm, clamping down on Grimmjow's cock, forcing the other man to come as well. His cock shot loads of semen between their bodies, proof of his desire and passion and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest, panting heavily.

Grimmjow took deep breaths as he calmed himself down, his vision slowly turning back to normal as the throes of passion faded away. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him over his chest as he let his body fall on the bed. He then rolled them over with Ichigo lying under him, his lips and tongue trailing down on Ichigo's chest to lick the semen covering his lover's body.

"You really taste good, Ichi." He whispered and licked his lips.

Ichigo looked down at his lover and touched his face. "Let's do it again, Grimm."

It has only been three months since the stepbrothers started their relationship and yet, they make love as if there was no tomorrow or future for them.

---

"Grimmjow-sama! Good morning!" A girl's voice immediately greeted them as Ichigo and Grimmjow strode inside their classroom. Both of them immediately scowled as they both looked at the herd of girls currently surrounding Grimmjow's seat.

"Oi, get the fuck out of my territory." Grimmjow said coldly as he placed his bag on his table and sat on his chair. As usual, his freaking fan girls pretended to didn't hear what he said and continued to bother him.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and quietly went to his seat. This was already a typical scene for him and everyone in the classroom every morning. Somehow, he had gotten used to it though he still felt jealous. Grimmjow was his boyfriend after all and he wished he could declare that to the entire school and to his family so they would stop clinging to him.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Rukia greeted as soon as she arrived.

"Good morning." He greeted back in a bored tone.

The dark-haired girl shot a look at the crowd behind him and smirked. "Those fan girls will definitely go away if they find out that you're in a relationship with Grimmjow." She commented in a low voice so that other people wouldn't hear her.

"Shut up, Rukia! They do know that Grimm's in a relationship, they just don't know that it was with me." Ichigo shot back.

Rukia sat on her seat and dragged her chair close to Ichigo's. "How many girlfriends did he have before he went here? Did he have boyfriends too?" She eagerly asked.

Ichigo glared. "Why are you fucking interested?'

"Because I'm curious."

"Then ask him."

"As if he'll answer me."

"Of course, he will. He's a boastful, pride-loving bastard!"

"But you did ask him about that, right?"

"Of course we talked about it and will you shut up already? You're pissing me off, you goddamn freak!"

"You're really fun to tease!" Rukia laughed.

The black-haired woman then arranged his chair back to its normal position and left Ichigo alone. The orange-head sighed heavily as he stared outside the window and started thinking.

Come to think of it, he hadn't really asked Grimmjow about his past relationships when he was in Germany, he just told that he did to drive Rukia away.

With a determined look on his face, he decided to ask him about that once they're finally alone.

---

School had already ended even before Grimmjow noticed it. It had been a week ever since he got a call from a certain person he had already forgotten and though that bastard had said something that surely bothered him; there weren't any signs of him after that.

Does it mean that Ulquiorra, that bastard, was just bluffing? He was just making fun of him? No. He knew that bastard. Ulquiorra doesn't bluff, he does what he says and that was one of the reasons why he hated him more.

_Fuck, if that scumbag showed up, it'd be a mess._

He grumbled to himself.

"Grimm!" He heard Ichigo called out. He raised his head up to the direction of the voice and saw his lover running towards him. Ichigo was on cleaning duty that day so he had to wait for the orange-head outside the school gate.

"That was fast." He commented with a smirk.

"Well, everyone wanted to go home early so we worked fast." Ichigo explained as they started walking back home. The Japanese teen felt a little relieved that Rukia nor Renji didn't go home with them today. He could finally have his chance to ask something about Grimmjow's past.

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight." Grimmjow said, starting a conversation.

"Whatever it is, I know it's delicious." Ichigo responded then stole a glance from the blue-haired teen. "Hey, Grimm…" He started hesitantly.

Grimmjow immediately looked at his lover upon hearing the hesitation in his voice and looked wonderingly at him. "What?" He asked.

The orange-head looked hesitantly at him. "Well, you told me some things about your life when you were in Germany but recently, I'm really curious about your…"

The German raised a blue eyebrow. "About what?"

"…your past relationships." The Japanese finished.

Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment. If there was anything he didn't want to talk about at that moment, it was that. He hoped he could get a way out of that topic but judging on the look on Ichigo's face, his stepbrother wouldn't let him. "What do you want to fucking know about it?"

"Anything that you wanna tell me like…" Ichigo looked up the sky as he thought. "…how many girlfriends did you have, if you also had boyfriends, you're first fuck, stuff like that."

If Grimmjow could run, he would have already done so. Why the fuck did his lover suddenly think of those stupid things when he was trying to forget them? He couldn't help the scowl on his face and the irritation in his voice as he answered. "I was involved in a lot of relationships, mostly, not serious ones. Yes, I had male lovers but not much. My first fuck was when I was thirteen and if you're gonna ask if I'm serious about you, yes, I am. Now, let's drop this fucking question and talk about something else."

Ichigo looked at the German with a strange expression. "Err… okay. Man, I don't know if I should be happy with your answers or I should get mad." He said a little disappointed. It was obvious that Grimmjow didn't want to talk about his past lovers.

"Be happy. I'm with you and I have no plans to let go of you." Grimmjow simply said as if he just said that he was hungry.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile that curved up his lips. Though it sounded arrogant, it made him feel warm and loved. "Bastard." He smirked.

Seeing the satisfied look on his stepbrother's face, Grimmjow smirked as well. "Idiot."

They finally arrived at his house after ten minutes, saying the usual 'We're home.' statement as they went inside and kicked their shoes off. They didn't go straight to their room, but instead went to the living room where they figured the rest of the family would be.

A mop of soft tanned hair peeked out from the entrance of the living room. "Welcome home, Ichi-nii, Grimm-nii!" The girl cheerfully greeted then looked at Grimmjow. "You have a visitor, Grimm-nii!"

Both boys instantly stopped walking and they looked at each other with questioning gazes.

In Ichigo's head: _Who could that be? Is it a boy or a girl?_

In Grimmjow's head: _Holy mother fucker! Don't tell me it's that bastard!_

With a silent agreement, they both went to the living room and entered. They stopped as they found Isshin and Karin seated on the large couch and in front of them was a foreigner, a man with dark hair that reached his chin, very pale skin and large green eyes that stared blankly at them.

Ichigo felt a surge of irritation towards the other man.

Grimmjow suddenly hoped that the ground would crack open and swallow him whole.

This was so not happening to him.

Isshin, like the idiot that he was, immediately glomped on Grimmjow. "Grimmy-chan! Welcome back! You have a visitor!" He screamed cheerfully.

The mysterious foreigner stood up and fixed his gaze on the blue-haired teen. "It's been a while, Grimmjow." He said in a deep, cold voice.

Grimmjow wiped the shock on his face and glared murderously at the stranger. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ulquiorra?" He demanded.

Ichigo just gaped at his lover and at the stranger, confused.

"You surprised us, Grimmy-chan! Why didn't you tell us that you have a half-brother? We're your new family, you know!" Isshin cried dejectedly, complete with tears and snot.

Ichigo's jaw dropped on the floor. "Half-brother?"

"Argh, will you stop crying? You're embarrassing us!" Karin yelled at her father as she peeled the crying man away from Grimmjow and dragged him out of the room.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra-san! I'll leave you guys for now to cook dinner!" Yuzu sincerely apologized and followed her twin and father.

"Grimmy-chaaaaannnn!" Grimmy-ch—ouch! Please stop hitting me, Karin!"

"Shut up!"

"Waahhh! Please don't kill Dad, Karin-chan!"

The three men just stayed quiet until the loud ones' voices faded out of ear shot.

Ichigo slowly looked at Grimmjow and tried to speak. "Y-you have a half-brother?" He asked. That was definitely a surprise.

Grimmjow didn't say anything about a half-brother to them.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in irritation and continued to glare at the other foreigner. "This fucker is not my brother!" He huffed.

Ulquiorra just looked back at Grimmjow then fixed his gaze at Ichigo. "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." He said his voice still cold and low.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo replied then tried to act polite. "N-nice to meet you."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The other man said.

"I'm asking you a fucking question! What the fuck are you doing here, Ulquiorra?"

"I believe I told you that I'll come to visit you when we talked on the phone." Ulquiorra answered.

"And I told you that I don't want to see you! Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Grimmjow demanded angrily once again, feeling his hatred increase by the second.

"I only want to visit my brother and lover." The green-eyed man replied expressionlessly.

Ichigo felt his heart stop.

What the fuck?

Brother?

Lover?

What the fuck?

He looked questioningly and painfully at his lover.

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo. He's lying!" Grimmjow told him then threw death glares at the other man again. "Get the hell out of here!"

For the first time, Ulquiorra showed a new expression on his face. He smirked. "Is that so? Don't you remember, Grimmjow? Our relationship was the reason why you went to Japan."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Grimmjow, what the fuck is he talking about?" Ichigo finally exploded and looked demandingly and angrily at his stepbrother.

Grimmjow growled and rubbed his temples in agitation. "I'll fucking explain later! Ulquiorra! It's either you leave or I'll kick you out!"

Ulquiorra just stared then replied after a few seconds. "Very well." He said then started walking towards Grimmjow. He slowly raised his hand up and brought it to Grimmjow's closed mouth, caressing the soft lips that were slightly quivering from anger.

Ichigo felt a strong pang in his chest as he watched the endearing action, the pain increasing in ten folds when he saw the shocked expression and the faint blush on Grimmjow's face.

"I'm glad to see you again, Grimmjow." The green-eyed boy said before finally leaving.

Grimmjow stared blankly on the wall while Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. The blue-haired teen slowly cocked his head to the side to look at the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to scowl, though he knew he faltered. "What the fuck just happened?" He uttered in a broken voice. "Who was that man?"

Grimmjow looked hesitantly at his lover. "Ulquiorra, my half-brother and…" He averted his gaze on the floor, avoiding brown eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. "…my former lover."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know! It sucks because it has the usual cliché thingy about the past lover and stuff, but…but… Please kill me if you hate this chapter! (-hands out knives and guns-) Yes, I give you permission to do that! Please tell me what you think and thank you very much!

**Next Chapter (if the author survived):** Grimmjow reveals his past about Ulquiorra and the green-eyed bastard approaches Ichigo at school.


	12. The Painful Past

**Author Notes:** Yoh, minna! Thank you for not killing me last chap though I'm pretty sure that you will after you read this chapter. Warnings: Angst alert! This chapter is full of it so please be prepared before reading it. Anyway, please tell me what you think and don't FLAME me!!!

**Thank you Corner:** Carabel / Shiraihime Fuyuki / shillanna / sexykakashi99 / Shini-sama / Black Storm Van Pendragon / FlyinGShadow1314 / mietharules / Mrs. Passionate / lovelle7 / Yoshitaka / vanity-issues / Beautiful Feather / HikaIta / kitkatxoxo / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / BonneNuit / vudupins / SasuNaruforeva / Nairija / TealEyedBeing / lovelyvampire101 / emmettcullenlover / Sorry for the anon / Crazydudette / Boogermeister / Spirits Dawn / RhymeluvUlqui / rayvendeb / Nosferatu523 / Multidragon / NotSoBroken / Knaix / Cappington.

**Dedication:** This chapter is for Sorry for the anon. Happy birthday!

**Warnings: **This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, foul language and possible OOCness so don't complain about the characters being OOC because you've been warned.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- Arigatoo gozai mashita!

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin and Bleach. (Bleach is not mine.)

* * *

TWELVE: The painful past

Ichigo immediately turned around once he and Grimmjow arrived to his room to talk, pain clearly registered on his chocolate brown eyes as he stared madly at his lover.

Grimmjow gazed back at the other man. Though he would never admit it vocally, he felt a strong pain in his heart as he saw how Ichigo looked at him, but he couldn't blame his stepbrother. It was his fault that this big mess was happening after all.

"Who the fuck is Ulquiorra?" Ichigo quickly demanded in an angry voice.

The German's eyes shifted around nervously, as if he didn't know how and what to answer. "He's my half-brother and my former lover." He quietly replied.

The Japanese teen took a deep breath first before throwing another dangerous question. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"'Coz I thought it wasn't fucking necessary." Grimmjow immediately replied in a somewhat annoyed tone that didn't miss Ichigo's ears. It only made the orange-head angrier.

"Not necessary? I fucking asked you about your past relationships, Grimmjow! It means its fucking necessary!" Ichigo shot back, his voice getting louder as he felt his anger intensify.

"Look, Ulquiorra is a part of my past, he's not that important anymore! Why are you fucking pissed off?" Grimmjow replied in a loud voice as well to keep up with his lover.

"It's because you kept a secret from me and on top of that, you had a fucking relationship with your half-brother! God, what kind of a person are you?" Ichigo screamed, the last words were dripping with venom.

The blue-haired teen felt guilt rushed through him. This only made him angrier. "That relationship was wrong, it just happened."

"Then tell me how it happened!"

"Why should I fucking tell you? I don't have to say anything! I already told you, he's a part of my past and I don't care about him anymore!"

"But I do!"

"Why do you fucking care? Just forget about it!"

"I just can't forget about it, you insensitive prick!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your lover!"

Grimmjow's heart suddenly stopped from beating as the words echoed repeatedly in his mind. He gazed at his lover with wide eyes, confused yet shocked at the same time.

Ichigo was breathing heavily as he stared at his stepbrother with hate and pain in his eyes, his chest was palpitating rapidly that he was sure he was going to have a heart attack if it continued to beat like that.

He was angry, really, really angry.

Why did Grimmjow lie to him?

Why did Grimmjow hide this about his half-brother from him?

Why did Grimmjow want him to forget about it?

Why did Grimmjow blush and falter when Ulquiorra touched him?

Why did Grimmjow look like he still had feelings for his half-brother?

He wanted Grimmjow to answer those questions. He didn't like the ugly feeling in his tightening chest, it was like his heart was swelling and it would burst any moment and he thought, maybe, it would disappear if only his lover would clear his confusion but, Grimmjow… Grimmjow…

A painful smile curved up his lips as his eyes narrowed in disappointment, hatred and extreme anger. "You're not gonna tell me anything, aren't you?" He asked; his voice cracked and low.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow only managed to utter as the orange-head walked past him and went out of the room, leaving him alone… frustrated… mad… and in pain.

He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to handle the situation. He was confused as hell and his mind was not working. All he knew was that Ulquiorra was back and the feelings that he had thrown away when he left Germany seemed to suddenly wake up inside him.

No… he couldn't let that happen.

He suddenly punched the wall near him. Blood instantly dripped out of his wounded knuckles but he didn't feel any physical pain brought by that action. All he felt was the excruciating pain in his chest.

What the fuck was he going to do?

---

Rukia looked around at the empty park as she panted, searching. Her feet momentarily ceased from moving once she noticed a lone yet familiar figure sitting on a bench. With a worried look on her face, she quickly hurried towards the figure.

She got a call from Ichigo fifteen minutes ago, asking her if she could meet up with him. She had to do her homework and study but the boy's voice seemed different on the phone which made her a little worried. She knew there was something wrong with Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She called out as soon as she approached him.

Ichigo slowly turned around to face Rukia. He didn't want to look sad or terrible in front of her but he knew he looked like it.

Rukia blinked for a second. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" She asked worriedly.

The orange-head looked hesitantly at the dark-haired woman, silent.

The woman quickly sat beside her friend. "Is it about Grimmjow?"

Ichigo slowly fixed his gaze elsewhere, avoiding his friend's eyes. "Yeah." He replied in a low voice.

"What happened?"

"I met his ex… who was also his… half-brother."

"WHAT?" Rukia gasped, shock was purely evident on her face. She expected something like that but she didn't expect the 'half-brother' part. How the hell did that even happen? "H-half-brother? Are you serious?"

Ichigo didn't answer. He just stayed quiet and tried to ease the pain in his chest… but it was difficult. He called Rukia because he wanted to let his feelings out but now that she was there, it seemed so hard to do that.

"He's a real bastard! How the hell can he have a relationship with his half-brother? That can be counted as incest." His best friend blurted angrily but stopped when she saw his depressed state. "So, how did you meet him?" She suddenly asked with a calm voice.

"He went to the house."

"Grimmjow didn't tell you about him?"

"No, he said it wasn't necessary for him to do that."

The dark-haired woman suddenly became quiet as she contemplated. She wanted to comfort her friend but she knew she couldn't say anything to ease Ichigo's pain. It was the first time in a long time that he saw Ichigo act and looked like this; she didn't know what to do. "What do you plan to do?" She said instead.

Ichigo dropped his head on his palms and stared confusingly at the ground. "I don't know…" He answered in a broken voice as if he would cry any minute now. "I just want to make this ugly feeling go away. I don't like it."

Rukia looked sadly at the orange-haired teen and placed her hand on his shoulder, patting him to somehow comfort him, let him know that she was there.

---

"Eh? Where's Ichigo?" Isshin instantly asked as he walked inside the dining room and noticed the absence of one of his sons.

Grimmjow felt the familiar pang in his chest once again but chose to stay quiet, scowling at his plate.

"I'm also wondering where he went. Grimm-nii said he went outside to do something." Yuzu answered.

Isshin sat on his chair with a dejected look on his face. "Dinner is sad if my beloved Ichigo is not here."

Grimmjow suddenly stood up and caught everyone's attention. "I'll go look for him." He said then left.

He fished his cellphone out of his pocket as soon as he got outside the house and dialed Ichigo's number. He waited for the Japanese teen to answer but he didn't. With an irritated grunt, he placed his phone back inside his pocket and ran, wandering around the neighborhood to search for his lover.

He still didn't know how or what to say to Ichigo, but he knew he must find him and maybe, no, he should give a proper explanation. He continued to walk for ten minutes, head turning from left to right as he searched, until he stumbled upon a small park.

As if a strong force was pulling him from there, he slowly walked towards it and looked around. He stopped and gasped softly as he saw a mop of orange hair seated on a bench. Ichigo had his back on him, so he didn't know that he was slowly approaching him.

"Ichi…"

He heard the Japanese teen let out a small gasp as his head raised in shock. Then, he slowly turned around and scowled at him, the usual look that he always had in his beautiful face, but hatred and pain was still gleaming in his chocolate-brown eyes.

He slowly approached the other man and sat beside him, not far or near from him. He looked apologetically at his lover before he took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo just looked at his lover for a moment. He didn't expect Grimmjow to find him here and he didn't want to face him yet, but he had no choice. Yes, he still hated him and what he did was still painful, but he didn't want to show him that he was deeply hurt; acting like he wasn't that affected was the least he could do to show that he was strong. He also took a deep breath before averting his eyes to the dark sky above him, paying unnecessary attention to the thousand of stars in front of his vision. "I would've understood if you told me." He said.

"That's why I'm saying sorry." Grimmjow said as he looked at the sky as well.

Ichigo smirked. "I accept your apology…" He said. "…but it doesn't mean I forgive you."

Grimmjow couldn't help but snort at the strange response he got. "What the fuck is up with that?" He mumbled.

"You deserve that, you incestual bastard." Ichigo retorted.

Grimmjow just smirked once again as the words pierced right through his heart. "Right, I do."

…

…

…

Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, feeling for each other, clueless as to what they should do next. Grimmjow had this very strong urge to pull the orange-head towards him and express his feelings with actions but he fought it. His stepbrother might only get angrier at him if he does that. Ichigo had a lot of questions running through his mind. He wanted to voice them out but he didn't know where to start.

The silence was only broken when Grimmjow suddenly spoke. "The thing with Ulquiorra happened when I was thirteen…" He said which made Ichigo slowly look at him to listen. "I first met him when he transferred to my school. He was a good student, you know, the nerdy-type that I usually hated, but with him, I felt different."

The world seemed to stop around Ichigo as he listened. He knew hearing these things from his stepbrother would only hurt him more but it was what he wanted. He wanted Grimmjow to clear everything. He wanted Grimmjow to trust him.

"I hated him because I felt different for him. I only realized I was actually attracted to him when he first spoke to me."

_"You are being summoned to the principal's office, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."_

"What he said wasn't even fucking romantic but it was enough to make me act like a gaping idiot." He uttered with a smirk. "Since then I couldn't stop myself from following him. He avoided me but since I'm a stubborn bastard, I continued to pursue him like a stalker because I wanted him."

Ichigo felt his nails dug through his palm as he felt his heart slowly break inside his chest. But still, he didn't do anything. He just continued to listen.

"It was summer when he took the initiative and kissed me. Our relationship was a secret just like ours. I didn't care if the whole world would know about it but he didn't want to. He said it would ruin his reputation since he was a 'good student'. I was with him for three years until my Dad died and he went to the funeral… with his father. I would never forget what his father first said when he saw me."

_"So, this is your younger brother, Ulquiorra."_

"I thought I was in a fucking nightmare. It was then that I found out that he's my half-brother and our relationship was totally wrong. The most painful thing was that he knew all along that we're brothers, even before he came to my school, but he didn't tell me anything." His lips curved up into a painful smile as he covered his eyes with his palm. "I didn't tell you because I don't want to go back to that nightmare and I don't want to hurt you."

Ichigo felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he somehow understood Grimmjow. He felt countless emotions running through his body but most of it was pain and sorrow. Pain because Grimmjow loved someone very much before him and sorrow, because he felt sorry for his lover. He swallowed hard and spoke. "Did you come here because of him?" He just needed to ask that question.

It took time before the German grimly responded. "Yeah. I don't want to stay with him in one house. I don't want to be with that asshole."

…

…

…

"Do you still love him?"

Grimmjow slowly turned to look at Ichigo. "I used to." He answered.

Ichigo just stared. He didn't know how to react and what to do. He just stared and stared and waited for the other man to make a move or say something.

The blue-haired teen waited for a reaction but it seemed his stepbrother was in a state where in he didn't know what to do. The situation was the same for him as well but one thing's for sure, he had to erase the doubt in Ichigo's heart. He slid closer towards the Japanese teen, raised his hand and touched his cheek.

"Grimm…" Ichigo uttered softly, his voice tinged with misery.

The sight of his lover only made the ache in Grimmjow's heart stronger. He quickly pulled the other man towards him and embraced him. Ichigo didn't respond nor pull back, he just allowed his stepbrother to hold him as he revel on his heat and as he listened to the strange rhythm Grimmjow's heart was playing near his ear.

"You're the one I want, Ichi."

Ichigo felt his heart being crushed even more inside his chest.

_Want is different from love…Grimmjow._

---

The next day, they went to school together as if nothing happened. Ichigo was still heartbroken but he didn't want to make the situation worse. He must be a dumbass to still cling to his stepbrother, but he loved Grimmjow and he couldn't find the strength to let go of him. Grimmjow was still bothered, he feared that Ulquiorra would definitely appear one of these days to haunt him, but he didn't want to show it to Ichigo. He didn't want his lover to be hurt or worry anymore.

They went through the day like the usual, though there were instances wherein Rukia glared at Grimmjow and the German just shrugged her off.

As the day ended, Ichigo waited for Grimmjow at the school gate since the other man was on cleaning duty. He leaned on the wall as he watched the people around him, scrutinizing and making funny or rude comments about them. As much as he wanted to bother himself with worrying about his lover's half-brother, he didn't because he didn't want to inflict pain on himself.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" A male classmate suddenly asked him.

"I'm waiting for Grimmjow." He replied.

His classmate smile and nodded. "Oh. Well then, I'll go ahead. See you tomorrow." The boy said as he walked away.

"Take care, Gondo!" Ichigo replied with a wave of his hand and a small smile. He leaned on the wall once again and placed his hand inside his pocket, fishing for his cellphone when…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Auburn eyes immediately widened in shock and he felt his body gone cold as he somehow recognized that monotonous voice. He slowly cocked his head to the side and saw Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Great! Just the person he wanted to see right now.

He wiped the surprised look off of his face and placed his usual scowling expression. He didn't say anything; he just looked back at those endless pools of jade and waited for the foreigner to speak.

"May I speak with you?" Ulquiorra requested in a very formal way.

Ichigo looked suspiciously at the green-eyed man. What the fuck was he thinking? Why did he want to talk with him? Whatever it is, he wanted to know and he had a few questions to ask himself so he agreed. "Fine. Here's okay?" He coldly replied.

"Somewhere where Grimmjow couldn't interrupt us would be better." The foreigner replied.

With a sigh, the Japanese teen tore himself away from the wall and turned around. "Follow me. I know this coffee shop a few blocks from here." He wasn't sure if this was a good idea but to hell with it. He wanted to know who Ulquiorra Schiffer is, his lover's half-brother, his stepbrother's ex-lover.

* * *

**Author Notes: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I could do that all day because I feel so sorry for Ichi. Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading and waaa! (-runs off to avoid angry readers-)

**Next Chapter (if I'm still alive):** Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra


	13. Say it!

**Author Notes:** Hi, all! I apologize for the late update. I had writer's block last week and couldn't write a not-so-shitty chapter so I had to take a break. Anyhow, I guess I'm somehow cured 'coz I updated...(?) Maa, I'm not sure if this chap is good but I still hope you'll like it. Just a warning before you read on, there is fluff… I think.

**Thank You Corner:** _ichigofan01 / Black Storm Van Pendragon / vanity-issues / Shiraihime Fuyuki / shillanna / sexykakashi99 / mietharules / yuki-chan55 / Sorry for the anon / Ramecupmiso / Beautiful Feather / Zasik / HikaIta / Carabel / Mrs. Passionate / lovelle7 / BonneNuit / TealEyedBeing / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / SasuNaruforeva / rayvendeb / Nosferatu523 / ZabimarXZangetsu / Knaix / Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666 / Boogermeister / Multidragon / Cappington / Alex 12012 / grinpantera0219._

**Dedication:** This is for _Black Storm Van Pendragon_, for being my 400th reviewer.^^

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- Thanks and love yah~!

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale content, bad language, explicit scenes and possible OOCness.

**Discalimer:** If Bleach is mine, it'll be full of Grimmichi and EveryoneIchi.

* * *

THIRTEEN: Say it!

Ichigo wasn't sure if what he was doing was right but he was sure of one thing, he needed to know what Ulquiorra Schiffer wanted from Grimmjow... even though he already had an idea.

He took another deep breath as he tried to keep his composure. He felt like he was being strangled once they entered the coffee shop and approached an empty table at the far end corner of the establishment. The other man's presence was quiet, yes, but in a very disturbing way that he wanted to run away.

What the—

Run away?

_No!_

He shook those ugly thoughts out of his mind and kept his cool.

_I shouldn't be intimidated by this freak from the past._

Deepening his scowl and strengthening his determination, he took one of the seats located around a square table and sat.

Ulquiorra quietly and gracefully sat across him, face stoic and eyes still wide and blank. It was hard to tell what was going on in his mind and that only made Ichigo feel more uneasy.

A young woman dressed in a white shirt, black pants and brown apron approached them and asked for their orders. Ichigo just ordered a glass of grape juice while Ulquiorra ordered black coffee. The orange head almost smirked; he should've expected that the somber foreigner would ask for a boring drink like that.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied with a small smile then fixed his attention on the foreigner once again.

As usual, Ulquiorra still looked like a walking corpse.

He slowly took a deep breath and scowled at the green-eyed foreigner. "So, are we gonna talk about Grimmjow?" He bluntly asked.

"Yes. I just have a few questions to ask you about him." Ulquiorra replied without even an ounce of hesitation.

_Bastard…_

"Fine. I have a few questions for you too." Ichigo shot back, feeling a bit more confident. There was no way that he'd back down on this man… nor would he give up on Grimmjow for him. Yes, he feared and doubted a lot of things when this man arrived. He feared that his lover was still in love with him and thought that he was just a substitute and all that shit, but…

_I want to believe in Grimmjow._

_I want to believe in our relationship._

…

…

…

Shit, was that cheesy or what?

"Good." The green-eyed foreigner agreed. "Then, I take it that Grimmjow has already told you about me."

Ichigo stiffened a little when he remembered the look on Grimmjow's face when his lover told him about that.

"Yeah, he did. He told me you were his boyfriend. He also told me that you hid the fact that you guys are half-brothers." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm that he couldn't stop from leaking.

The dark-haired foreigner simply looked at him, unaffected. "And I take it that you're his new lover now, his stepbrother… or should I say our stepbrother."

Auburn eyes narrowed into slits, hands instantly balled into fists as anger slowly engulfed the Japanese teen. Now that Ichigo thought about it, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were Ayano's sons which meant Ulquiorra was also his stepbrother. He inwardly groaned at the hateful realization. "Yeah, you're right. How did you know and what're you gonna do about it?"

For the first time, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra smirk. "I instantly felt it the moment I saw the two of you together. Anyhow, actions are not necessary for me to take. I'm certain that Grimmjow will come back with me to Germany whether you like it or not."

The Japanese teen slapped his palm on the table, catching everyone's attention in the coffee shop. He glared furiously at the green-eyed foreigner as his patience suddenly snapped. "What do you fucking mean by that?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll take Grimmjow back to Germany." Ulquiorra replied firmly.

Ichigo bit his lip, his nails digging so deep onto his palm that it was almost painful. How he wanted to beat the crap out of Ulquiorra Schiffer but he couldn't. "Like hell, I'll let you!" He growled instead.

Ulquiorra just stared at him, still expressionless but determination was apparent in his large green eyes.

"Um, excuse me." A soft voice suddenly interrupted.

Ichigo straightened and looked at the waitress who was now standing with a tray in her hand beside the table. The woman smiled uncomfortably. "Here's your order." She said.

"Y-yeah, thanks." The orange-head replied, feeling a little shy. Almost all the people in that place probably knew that they were arguing. He wondered if they knew that they were fighting about a man.

The waitress nodded and quickly set their drinks on the table, leaving with a curt nod. Through it all, Ulquiorra just quietly watched.

Ichigo got back into glaring again and ground his teeth together, trying to keep his patience in check but it was hard. Ulquiorra's emotionless face was driving him crazy. "Do you expect Grimmjow to just come with you after what you did to him?" He quickly hissed.

"Of course." The green-eyed foreigner confidently responded. "I know Grimmjow more than anyone who knows him. I know him more than you do."

Ichigo's heart twisted sharply inside his chest; the fear that he was forced to restrain by his trust and belief swirled wildly inside of him, robbing him of his speech. He gaped at the other man, probably with a pained expression on his face.

Yes, it was true that he had only been with Grimmjow for only three months and he still had a lot to find out about him. It was painful to know that Ulquiorra obviously won over him on that aspect, but still…

"I don't give a damn! That doesn't mean that you can just waltz in here, ruin Grimmjow's life for the second time and take him!"

Ulquiorra took his cup of coffee on the table and quietly drank from it before replying to what Ichigo just said. "You're as feisty and as impatient as Grimmjow. Maybe that's the reason why he was attracted to you." He placed the cup on the table once again, leaving his depthless gaze from the Japanese teen for a moment, "Do you really believe that Grimmjow is serious about you?" He then asked.

Ichigo was shocked once again, his anger quickly reaching its limits, pain slowly clouding his heart as he gawked slightly at the other man.

"Has he ever told you that he loves you?"

…

…

…

"_**You're the one I want, Ichigo."**_

No, Grimmjow had never uttered the 'L' word to him, not ever. He would always say want or that he was serious about them… but he never actually said that he loved him.

He just looked at the German, clueless on how he should react.

A smirk slowly curved up on Ulquiorra's thin pale lips that only increased the misery and fury in his heart. "Please don't bother in answering that question."

"Shut up!" Ichigo suddenly snapped. "Had he… had he ever told you that?"

"Yes, countless times." The German somewhat proudly replied.

…

…

…

_Countless times, huh?_

…

…

…

Ulquiorra decided that he had already won this argument and suddenly stood up. "I'll pay the bill. Thanks for granting my invitation." The German said then left, walking towards the counter.

The Japanese teen just stared at the man's back, his mind blank from too much emotions and thoughts. He could definitely feel triumph radiating from Ulquiorra's aura.

Countless times?

And Grimmjow hadn't even told him that once?

Was he really just a substitute for Ulquiorra?

…

…

…

He blinked as he felt tears suddenly stung his eyes.

He knew he was acting like a fucking girl being all emotional like that, but he couldn't help it. It was just too painful.

_So painful._

_Grimmjow… what am I to you?_

…

…

…

"_**Do you still love him?"**_  
__

_**Grimmjow slowly turned to look at him. "I used to." He answered.**_

…

…

…

A small smile suddenly made its way onto his lips as his thoughts wandered back on that time, realization and a spark of hope dawning on him.

He was really a fucking idiot.

"_**I used to."**_

…

…

…

He felt his body suddenly move and the next thing he knew, he had already stood up from his chair, staring at Ulquiorra Schiffer who was on his way to the door. "Oiiiii!" He yelled.

The German paused in his steps and turned around, staring coldly at him.

"I'll make him say it!" He shouted determinedly. "I'll make him say it in front of you so you can finally wake up from your fucking dream!"

How could he be so stupid? He was so stupid to almost fall for Ulquiorra's fucking mind games and actually believe that Grimmjow wasn't serious about him! The blue-haired teen was serious, he was probably just clueless on how he would actually say or express that.

Uquiorra, as well as everyone in that place just looked at him, some exchanging confused glances and some whispering to each other, before the green-eyed man spoke. "You can try, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said before he turned his back on him and left the coffee shop.

For some unknown reason, his knees suddenly buckled and he fell back on his chair with a thud as soon as he lost sight of his rival. He immediately grabbed his grape juice and eagerly gulped it; suddenly feeling thirsty as he realized that his heart was beating rapidly.

Man, talking with that block of ice drained all of his energy and gave him the biggest stress of his life. He really needed to get rid of him as soon as possible and beat Grimmjow into confessing to him.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

…

…

…

Beat Grimmjow, huh?

…

…

…

He guessed he would really have to do that… no matter what happens.

"Um… ano…" A soft and now familiar voice suddenly interrupted him.

He immediately straightened and looked questioningly at the waitress who attended to them. The woman was fidgeting nervously in front of him and he felt shame wash over him as he suddenly realized that he might've looked like a buffoon for screaming like that in public. "Y-yeah?"

The waitress looked fearfully at him. "W-well I don't mean to be rude or anything but… well… the owner strongly believes that you should leave the shop right now. Y-you see, you have disturbed other customers so…" She stuttered. "I'm really sorry!"She apologized as she bowed.

Ichigo felt his face flush.

Fuck, the embarrassing things he just did for Grimmjow!

He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry too!" He quickly apologized and was about to run away when he felt a soft hand grab on his arm.

"Wait!"

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"Well, you haven't paid your bill yet." The waitress replied.

He blinked then his jaw dropped open.

Didn't that bastard say he would pay the fucking bill?

"The stupid foreigner paid for it, right?" He asked stupidly.

"He tried but he wanted to pay it in Euro. Then he said you'll pay for it instead." The waitress kindly replied.

…

…

…

That fucking bastard!

'I'll pay the bill' his ass!

Who in their fucking right mind would pay European money in Japan?

With a growl and a grudging feeling in his chest, he took his wallet out from his pocket and paid for his bill.

"That stupid ice block owes me 3000 yen!" He muttered under his breath as he stepped out of the restaurant.

---

Grimmjow was pacing around his room like a hungry cat when Ichigo arrived. The blue-haired teen immediately glared at him when he walked in, but he also saw worry gleam behind his deep blue eyes.

"Where the fuck did you go, Ichi? I thought you'd be waiting for me at the gate! I tried to call you but your phone was fucking off!"

Ichigo just listened to his lover as he approached his desk and dropped his bag on the floor, ignoring his lover… or at least trying to.

"Oi, did you fucking hear me?" Grimmjow asked angrily when the Japanese teen didn't respond and proceeded with unbuttoning his shirt. Really, he was worried at his lover especially when he got home and Ichigo wasn't there.

Ichigo casually looked at the German and placed a hand on his waist. "I talked to Ulquiorra." He suddenly declared.

Grimmjow gawked and stared at him with wide eyes. He had thought of that when he was looking for Ichigo a while ago but he didn't expect that it would actually happen. "Where did you meet? What did he say to you? What did you talk about? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" He asked possessively and worriedly.

The Japanese teen shrugged his shirt off and tossed it on the bed. He faced his lover with his arms crossed over his chest and gave his lover a somewhat annoyed-slash-worried look. "Isn't it obvious? We talked about you and he said he wants you back." He replied in a cold voice.

"Che." Grimmjow growled. "That fucking asshole!" He muttered as his brows furrowed together in irritation. "What else did he say?"

It was Ichigo's turn to scowl, and it was not just a simple scowl, but a really, really deep scowl which usually indicated that he was very, very furious about something. "He said shit like I'm only your substitute for him and you've repeatedly told him the 'L' word in which you haven't even mentioned to me ever since we started fucking, you know, as I've said, shit."

"L word?" The blue-haired teen asked with a blink.

The orange-head sighed wearily. "It's love, bastard."

Grimmjow's lips formed a small 'O' as he absorbed the new piece of information. Then he went scowling once again. "You should've told me that you were going to meet with him!"

"He wanted to talk to me alone." Ichigo responded annoyingly, feeling a bit impatient as well.

"Even so, I have the right to know!" The blue-haired teen shot back, his voice getting a little higher.

"Why? Because you want to see him?" The orange-head spat bitterly.

"No, stupid! So I can tell him to leave me alone!"

"He will not leave unless you fucking tell him that you love me in front of his face."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was up with that?

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the stupid reaction he got. "Grimmjow, is it true that you've repeatedly told him that

you love him before?" He suddenly demanded.

"What the fuck is this, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"Just answer the fucking question!" The Japanese teen snapped.

"You're acting like a goddamn woman!" The blue-haired teen answered instead.

"Just answer it!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then why is it that you haven't said that to me even once?"

"Do I really have to tell you that? You already know the answer to that!"

"No, I don't and it's driving me insane. For all I know, maybe your half-brother is telling the truth! Maybe I

really am just a substitute!"

"You're not a fucking substitute, okay?"

"Then what the fuck am I to you?"

"You really have to ask that? You're my lover!"

"Then why won't you tell me that you love me!"

"'Coz you already know!"

"Fuck you! I still need to hear it!

"Why?"

"Because I love you, you stupid insensitive bastard!" Ichigo shouted, his tears finally spilling from his brown eyes as he stared hatefully and desperately at Grimmjow. "If… if I'm not a fucking substitute for your half-brother then tell me, tell me that you fucking love me too! I don't want it to be one-sided, you asshole!"

Grimmjow just stared at his lover, his heart clenching tight against his chest at the sight of the orange-head teen. Scowling, glaring and crying… and yet, he still found Ichigo so adorable. He sighed and furrowed his brows as he scratched his head. "How stupid can you get, huh?" He said as he approached his lover, his voice softening a bit.

"Yes, I'm stupid for falling in love with a jerk like you!" Ichigo shot back bitterly as he sobbed.

"I wasn't telling you the fucking 'L' word 'coz I thought you'd find it cheesy." The German said as he approached his stepbrother.

The orange-haired teen instantly stopped from sobbing to look intently at the blue-haired teen.

Grimmjow slowly circled an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close to him. "But if you really wanna hear it, fine. I love you more than anything else in the world. You happy? Now don't call me corny or anything, you asked for it."

Ichigo blinked.

Well, Grimmjow had a point there. He would definitely think that Grimmjow saying those words to him everyday like a mantra would be corny and stupid and embarrassing. Being intimate with him through actions was okay with him but when it came to expressing it with words; he knew they both sucked at that.

He inwardly kicked himself.

All along, he was the one who was inflicting pain to himself by thinking of stupid things like that. But now, now that he heard it; he slowly felt the pain in his chest disappear. He felt a blush quickly creep across his cheeks and he cocked his head to the side, avoiding his lover's gaze. "That was so corny." He muttered.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, idiot!" Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo's hands slowly crept along Grimmjow's back, wrapping themselves around his lover's neck. He slowly faced him and met his gaze. "You are going to say those words again in front of your half-brother." He whispered.

"You don't need to tell me." Grimmjow replied before he leaned down and kissed Ichigo.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I tried to add a little humor (Did anyone notice it?XP) there because I think this fic is getting way too angsty when I realized that it was supposed to be romance/humor. Yeah, the fluff was probably cheesy (?) but GrimmIchi's conversation somehow reminded me of Junjou Egoist, only with an arrogant Nowaki, haha!

So yeah, I now leave the fate of this fic in your hands. Please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES!

**Next Chapter:** Grimmjow finally settles things with Ulquiorra, but will his half-brother just easily admit his defeat?


	14. Shut up!

**Author Notes:** Yeah, here's another chap for ya guys. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and put this fic into their favorite and story alerts. I appreciate your comments and motivation very much and I hope you'll continue reading this fic until the end. I'm not sure but I think this fic will only have one or two more chapters. Yeah, it's not going to be a long fic like 'Teal and Orange'.

Anyhow, I'm planning to write an AizenxIchigo fic after I finish with this story. These days, I have this strong urge to try writing a new story with a new seme for our favorite Strawberry and Aizen is the most appealing in my list so far even though he's a royal asshole in the manga. Please tell me your opinion about this.^^ Again, I'd glomp you all day if you share your ideas.:D

Well, I'll stop my useless rambling now and give you the chap. Hope you enjoy, please review and NO flames please. Domo arigatoo~!

**Thank You Corner:** _Shillanna / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / Alex san 12012 / SasuNaruforeva / Ramecupmiso / Nosferatu523 / HikaIta / TealEyedBeing / vudupins / Mrs. Passionate / mietharules / Bonnenuit / Sorry for the anon / Carabel / ZabimaruXZangetsu / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Kirtash8 / Knaix / Boogermeister / MuffinzRBeast24 / vanity-issues / Nairija / lovelle7 / moraliya / Multidragon / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Misaki._

**Dedication:** This chap is for Secretly-eager-to-please077. Welcome back to the GrimmIchi world dear~!

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale action, bad language, sexual graphical scenes and possible OOCness.

**Beta Reader: **Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) -- Thanks dear and I will always wait for you.^^

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it and don't make any money from it.

* * *

FOURTEEN: Shut up!

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow on the bed and straddled him, their mouths never parting as they shared a deep, heated kiss. Grimmjow's hands traveled along Ichigo's back and settled on his lover's round ass, pressing their erections together.

Ichigo pulled his mouth away to moan, pleasure flooding him as he rocked his hips harder against Grimmjow's.

"Strip." Grimmjow commanded as his face twisted in ecstasy, gazing heatedly at the Japanese teen.

Ichigo quickly complied before staring seductively at the German. He peeled his shirt off of his body, unbuttoned his pants, opened his fly and took his dripping erection out so it dangled in front of his stepbrother.

Grimmjow smirked when he saw his lover's hard length and reached out to touch it. "Hey, take your pants off." He said as his hand encircled on the hard flesh, making the orange-head on top of him squirm.

Ichigo breathed heavily as Grimmjow slowly pumped him, his eyes going at the back of his head as pleasure started to rule his entire body. Then, he suddenly felt a hand push him down on the bed with Grimmjow on top of him. The German quickly leaned over and captured a caramel nipple, swirling his tongue around the soft nub that made Ichigo arch his back. "Aaahhh…" He suddenly moaned as Grimmjow's thumb ran smoothly all over his head, making his cock drip more precome.

A smirk crossed Grimmjow's lips before he released his lover's nipple and moved to the other one, immediately placing it between his teeth. A little teasing was needed to somehow punish Ichigo for what he did though he wasn't really angry. He stole a glance at the clock on the bed side table.

5:46.

They have fourteen minutes to fuck before dinner time and he should really get on with it.

He sucked hard on the orange-head's nipple before letting go of it with a soft pop. He pushed himself up and took off his shirt. Ichigo sat up and helped him, zipping his fly down to free his leaking cock. He saw hunger flicked in those brown orbs before his stepbrother bent over to take his erection in his mouth, making him instantly groan in ecstasy.

Ichigo happily ravished Grimmjow's cock, sucking it like a sweet lollipop. He pulled the German's pants down to his thighs and focused on his balls, swiping his tongue all over the soft sacs before taking one of them into his mouth.

"F-fuck, Ichi!" Grimmjow grunted as he planted his fists on his lover's orange tresses, stopping himself from moaning loudly. He wanted to just get on with it and fuck Ichigo into the mattress but…

He looked down at his stepbrother, feeling his heart flutter in his chest and his lust heightening at the sight of his lover sucking fervently on his manhood.

_Stopping at this moment would be damn hard. It's not every day that Ichi sucks me like this… shit that feels goo!_

He thought, as he let his eyes closed and focused his entire being on that hot mouth currently pleasuring and torturing his cock.

Ichigo dipped his tongue at Grimmjow's slit, eliciting more groans from his stepbrother. He sneaked his hand down his body and touched his cock, a moan escaping his occupied lips as he slowly pumped himself.

"I-Ichi…" The blue-haired teen suddenly moaned, unable to stop himself as Ichigo hummed around his cock, sending more jolts of pleasure pooling in his groin. His hands wound tighter on his lover's hair, attempting to pull him away so he could bury his cock inside his tight hole and fuck him, but he didn't want the ecstasy to stop. It was too good to let it stop, even for a second. He pushed his hips forward, burying his cock inside Ichigo's mouth, letting out a strangled moan as he felt his tip hit the orange-head's throat.

Ichigo almost choked as his lover's length reached past his gag reflex. He wanted to push his head away to cough but stopped himself and instead sucked harder, his tongue lashing along the German's cock that threatened to steal Grimmjow's self-control away from him.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, breathing heavily as he felt he would die from too much pressure.

"Ichi-nii! Grimm-nii! Are you guys in there?" Yuzu's sweet voice suddenly resonated from the door as she knocked.

Ichigo instantly ceased from his actions once he heard his sister's voice while Grimmjow half-heartedly scowled at the door, irritated. Blue eyes wandered down from the door, only to meet auburn ones which were still filled with desire. Grimmjow looked questioningly at his stepbrother while Ichigo just shrugged and started sucking him again. Grimmjow instantly bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, asking himself on as to why Yuzu loved to unconsciously interrupt them at important times like this.

"Ichi-nii, are you there?" The tanned-haired girl asked once again.

"Y-yeah." Grimmjow answered in a strained voice instead since Ichigo's mouth was busy.

Yuzu chuckled excitedly. "Grimm-nii! I thought no one's there! Can I come in?" She asked instantly.

Grimmjow's eyes immediately snapped open and looked anxiously, yet lustfully at his lover. Ichigo's eyes were closed this time and it seemed that he had no intention of stopping. On the other hand, he felt excitement ran through his veins at their currently awkward situation. The thought of Yuzu just standing outside the door as they do this was too good to pass up. A smirk curved up his lips as he slowly pulled his cock out of the orange-head's mouth, earning a protesting moan that vibrated through his cock, and thrust back in. "S-sorry, Yuzu. B-busy right now." He stuttered.

There was a short pause before Yuzu spoke again. "Oh, okay but Ichi-nii's there with you, right?"

"Yeah…"

_He's busy right now, Yuzu._

"Okay, then, I hope you two can go down to the dining room. Dinner's ready!"

At that time, Grimmjow was already on the verge of ecstasy. Ichigo was continuously sucking him like there was no tomorrow, stopping every now and then to flick his tongue on the German's mushroom head. The orange-haired teen immediately grabbed Grimmjow's balls and rolled it in his palm, driving Grimmjow mad from too much sensation.

"Aaahhh, I'm coming!" Grimmjow almost shouted, his control finally slipping him as he came inside stepbrother's eager mouth. Ichigo continued to suck Grimmjow's cock, drinking every drop of his lover's essence.

"Okay, but don't forget to bring Ichi-nii, Grim-nii! We'll be waiting for you guys downstairs!" Yuzu suddenly answered.

Both men gasped as they remembered that the little girl was outside their room. Ichigo quickly released Grimmjow's cock while the German slapped his forehead. He didn't mean to scream that he was about to come at that time, the words just slipped from his mouth since all he could focus on was Ichigo's mouth and the pleasure it brought.

After that, the sound of fading footsteps was heard as Yuzu finally went down the stairs. Luckily, the young girl didn't give any lewd meaning on what he heard from her stepbrother.

Ichigo instantly smacked Grimmjow on the head. "What the fuck were you thinking screaming shit like that?" He angrily said.

"Ouch! That hurt, you idiot!" Grimmjow snapped as he rubbed his head. "If you only stopped from giving me a blow job, I wouldn't have lost my selfcontrol!"

The orange-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Shut up! You like it anyway!" He shot back as he stood up, tucked his still-hard length inside his pants and reached for his shirt on the floor.

"Oi, you're not gonna go down in that situation, right?" Grimmjow asked dumbly as he watched his stepbrother sauntered towards the door.

Ichigo turned his head around and smirked at his lover. "Watch me." He said confidently before going out of the room, leaving an amused and excited Grimmjow.

---

Ichigo could feel Rukia's eyes behind him as they climbed up the stairs towards the rooftop. It was already lunch time and they were running late since they were asked by their teacher to run some errands before they could eat. He spun around and immediately glared when he found out that he was actually right. The black-haired girl was indeed staring at his ass. "What the fuck are you staring at?" He asked with a glare.

Rukia was still staring at his butt as if there was a cock sprouting from his ass cheeks. "Oh, nothing." She answered after a few seconds. "Was he hard on you last night?" She casually asked.

The orange-head boy immediately spun around and continued to walk, avoiding his best friend's amused gaze. "None of your business!" He shot back, irritated, not only at Rukia but also at Grimmjow. The German immediately pounced on him on the floor once they got inside their room after dinner and fucked him like mad. They didn't get to do their homework because they ended up doing it for three times without pulling out and now he was suffering the consequences. He couldn't walk straight because his ass hurts like a bitch. Stupid Grimmjow!

"Then try to walk straight or Renji will notice." Rukia chuckled.

"I am walking straight!" Ichigo yelled as he opened the door to the roof top. He instantly saw his lover and his other best friend, Renji near the fences, bickering, as usual. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed wearily as he was about to hear endless exchange of insults and dirty words from these two men.

"Thank goodness you guys finally came!" Renji greeted exasperatedly once he saw Ichigo and Rukia coming.

"You really took your time into coming here, huh? I was about to throw up blood being alone with your stupid of a pineapple for a best friend, Ichi!" Grimmjow complained as he scowled at Ichigo.

Ichigo just sat with a sigh, the scowl on his face darkening as he glared at his best friend and his boyfriend. Rukia sat beside Renji and slapped him on the head. "Shut up and start eating, Renji!" She commanded as if she was the red-head's mother.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me!" Renji complained as he reached for his bento and opened it.

"You wouldn't listen if I just told you so I did that. Now, don't make me repeat myself!"

The red head just sighed and started eating.

Grimmjow smirked at how submissive Renji was towards Rukia. "Ooohhh, poor pineapple." He teased.

Renji shot him a death glare while Ichigo chucked his bento on his chest painfully.

"Shut your trap!" The orange-haired teen muttered coldly.

The German shot an annoyed look at his lover and proceeded with opening his bento, ignoring Renji's low chuckle.

They started eating in silence, thankfully, until Renji decided to make shit happen.

"So, how's the relationship going?" The red-head suddenly asked in a very normal and casual without even looking away from his lunch box.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open even if it was full of food while Grimmjow's brow twitched in shock. Surprise was also apparent in Rukia's face.

"W-what?" Ichigo managed to ask when he finally got over his shock and found his voice.

Renji looked up from his food and stared directly at Ichigo. "You think I don't know. Come on, you guys are sending signals all over the place that even a baby would know that you two are fucking each other."

If it was possible, Ichigo's jaw must've already reached the first floor. How the fuck did Renji know about them? He stole a glance at Rukia. No, the girl looked just as surprised as he was so Rukia didn't tell him then… how?

A loud sigh woke him up from his stupor and he spun his around to look at his lover who looked composed and amused.

"That's good. I guess you're not really as stupid and dense as you look." Grimmjow smirked.

"Fuck off! Not because I like pretending to be one, I am one!" Renji shot back.

"Ha, I can't believe it! You really have a brain inside that big head of yours!" The German laughed.

The redhead glared darkly at Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo. "Hey, can I kill your boyfriend, Ichigo?"

"No, you can't!" Ichigo instantly replied with a frown.

"Because you love him?" Renji asked teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up! When did you know about us?" The orange-head demanded.

The grin on the red-head's face widened. "The moment I heard you panting on the phone when I called you." He answered with an air of sarcasm in his voice.

Ichigo blushed, Rukia chuckled and Grimmjow smirked.

"Well, at least we didn't have to hide it anymore from him." Grimmjow said as a matter-of-factly and patted his lover's back.

"Shut up, Grimmjow! Now there will be more people who'll torture me." Ichigo said dejectedly.

"Oh, don't be sad! I'm not gonna tease ya about that! I definitely have no problems with you fucking your stepbrother or anything." Renji said reassuringly though it didn't do anything to ease the worry inside the orange-head's chest. "Anyway, who tops?"

On impulse, Ichigo immediately threw his chopsticks at his best friend which the red-head easily avoided. "I guess Grimmjow tops then."

"RENJI!"

Rukia and Grimmjow just watched and laughed as Ichigo strangled Renji to death.

---

"Well, that went well." Grimmjow commented once they were alone again. School just finished and they were already on their way home after a long afternoon of hard quizzes, boring lectures and Renji's mockery.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance, scowling darkly as he recollected the events of the day that had passed. "What're you talking about? It was horrible! Now that Renji knows about us, there's a big possibility that the entire school will know about us too tomorrow!"

"I think that's cool." The blue-haired teen nonchalantly said. "I can kiss you anywhere, feel you up anytime and fuck you—"

"Grimmjow!"

"What? I know you like that too."

"That's not the point! The point here is that we're stepbrothers and we're lovers! A lot of people will definitely disapprove of that!" Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow snorted. "Che, now you're talking like that damn Ulquiorra!" He muttered.

"Don't compare me with him!" The Japanese teen shot back took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool. "Look, you do know that our situation is different from other gay couples out there. We just can't flaunt our relationship to anyone and besides, Dad and the twins still don't know about us." He continued, his voice lowering a notch at the last words he just uttered.

The German glanced at his orange-haired lover and saw the worried look on the other man's face. He understood his stepbrother's feelings. "Do you think they'll get mad at us?" He quietly asked.

Ichigo looked down on the ground as they continued to walk, contemplating. He wasn't sure if his family would understand their relationship or not, but he knew that telling them about it was going to be hard. They might get angry (There's a big chance!) and his father might suddenly decide to throw Grimmjow back to Germany to break them apart and the thought itself was enough to make his heart swell painfully in his chest.

He definitely didn't want that.

But he also knew that he would have to tell his family about him and Grimmjow real soon. They just needed to find the right time to do that.

He slowly took a deep breath and sighed softly. "I'm not sure." He replied absent-mindedly.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy settle on top of his shoulders. He cocked his head to the side, only to meet eyes with Grimmjow. The German's arm was on his shoulders, embracing him in a friendly manner. "You worry too much." His stepbrother whispered with a smirk before gently placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Fuck.

…

…

…

He instantly felt his face flush and his brown eyes widened in surprise. His hands shot up to push the other man away before he looked around. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He asked incredulously as he looked around. Luckily, no one was around when Grimmjow stole a kiss. "Don't do that in public! What if other people see us?" He continued as he spun around and started walking in a very fast pace. Seriously, Grimmjow was a glorious ass doing that to him out in the open!

"Then let them look!" Grimmjow replied confidently that only annoyed Ichigo even more.

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! You are so not gonna get near me till we reach home!"

"You act like a fucking girl!"

"And you know that I am not!"

"Of course, you have a lovely cock and a tight ass. Definitely not a woman!"

"Argh! Shut up!"

Grimmjow kept on teasing Ichigo till they reached their house. Ichigo ordered his idiotic lover to keep his mouth shut before they went inside.

"We're home!" Both boys greeted as they took their shoes off.

Yuzu peeked from the living room; a smile was not on her usual cheerful place. "Um, Grim-nii you have a visitor." She said; awkwardness apparent in her small voice.

Ichigo suddenly felt nervous. Yuzu's reaction was so unusual and with the visitor…

_Please don't tell me it's him!_

Grimmjow felt nervousness tug at him as well, but he hid it with a scowl. Somehow, he had a feeling on who was his visitor.

They looked at each other before they walked slowly towards the living room.

Ichigo silently gasped as he saw the image of Ulquiorra Schiffer sitting quietly and straightly in front of his father. Grimmjow on the other hand, felt anger instantly surge inside him as soon as he saw his half-brother. The other German just looked unemotionally at them that made him only angrier. He balled his hands into fists and was about to scream when he noticed Isshin's face.

_Shit_.

Ichigo felt his heart played a frantic beat in his chest as he saw his father's face as well. Isshin Kurosaki had a very grave and very serious look on his face which usually meant one thing…

His father was furious.

…

…

…

_We're dead meat._

…

…

…

"Dad—"

"Is it true that you two are lovers?" Isshin suddenly asked, his voice seemed so loud in their ears they thought a bomb had exploded.

…

…

…

Holy motherfucker…

* * *

**Author Notes:** Yes, you can definitely kill me! Right now, please do! Oh, wait! Please tell me what you think first before you end my life. Waaahhh! Oh, another thing, should I write an AizenxIchigo fic after this story ends? Okay, go hunt me, now!-runs off-

**Next Chapter:** Will the Kurosaki family accept Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship?


	15. Update Advisory

Hello minna~!

I just dropped by to tell you that I'd probably get to update and post the last chapter of this fic by next year. I'm really sorry if it's taking me time to update. December is currently killing me and the stress is currently killing my plot bunnies as well. Yeah, I have effing writer's block too.T-T But rest-assured that I will finish this fic and I will definitely update next year, around January.

Thank you very much! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~!

Love lots,

**Confusion no Hime**


	16. Ruckus

**Author Notes:** Yes, I finally updated! Woohoo! Yay! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you're not mad at me. But I kept my promise though. I posted a new chapter in January! Hurray!

Anyhow, I hope you had a great New Year and please take this as a New Year's gift for you, guys. Yes, this is the last chapter and I'm glad to finally finish another fic. –sniffs- I'm really sad but it has to end.T-T Thank you very much to those people who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted my story and I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter.

I would also like to thank my beta-reader, **Yoshimara **who still find time to help me although she is very, very busy. I love you dear~!-glomps-

**Dedication:** This final chap goes to **BonneNuit, HikaIta, TealEyedBeing and Nosferatu523** for consistently reading and reviewing chapters 1-14.

**Thank you Corner:** _alysael / shillanna / RamecupMiso / Zasik / happygirl24 / Roguebleach09 / Boogermeister / sexykakashi99 / ZabimaruXZangetsu / Carabel / Alex san 12012 / Black Storm Van Pendragon / Nairija / Mizuki Assassin of the Mist / vanity-issues / TealEyedBeing / SasuNaruforeva / Strgazer / Multidragon / lovelle7 / Sorry for the anon / mietharules / seto's wifey / RuByMoOn17 / deathdefy / wickedphnerd / misaki / rayvendeb / MuufinzRBeast24 / Uchihababe-chan / Kala~Chan / secretly-eager-to-please077 / Katrina Tora / ThisLittleIsland / nin_of_konoha / Hiki-chan / mystice / evanescenceangel18_

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi, bad language and possible OOCness. I tried to keep it in character though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

FIFTEEN: Ruckus

Ichigo felt his entire body go numb as he looked at his father with wide eyes. Isshin Kurosaki was practically killing him with his very rare and very lethal death glare. There was no doubt about it, his father was angry and would probably disown or kill him later.

"Answer me, Ichigo!" Isshin roared, his voice was so loud and powerful it almost shook the whole house.

Ichigo just froze and tried to speak, but couldn't find the voice to do so. Grimmjow on the other hand was as surprised and as angry as Isshin, only that his anger was aimed at his half-brother who was quietly sitting on the couch. "You fucking bastard!" He growled as he glared murderously at Ulquiorra. "You told him, didn't you?"

"So, it's true?"

The angry look on the blue-haired German suddenly faltered. "Yeah." He answered in a low voice.

Ichigo slapped his forehead and sighed. They were so doomed. "Dad, let me explain." Ichigo tried to say calmly. Though his usual goofy father looked really scary right now, he knew he needed to keep his cool if he was gonna explain things to him.

If it was possible, Isshin's brows furrowed even more than it already was. "Grimmjow is your stepbrother, Ichigo. How can you do this?" He asked his son disappointedly.

"W-well, I never—"

"It just happened, old man." Grimmjow cut off roughly. "Ichi fell in love with me the moment he saw me."

Ichigo's face flared up at what his lover said. "What the fuck? It wasn't love at first sight you bastard!" He screamed annoyingly.

The blue-haired teen just rolled his eyes and ignored Ichigo. "Then I also liked him so the thing between us just happened." He told his stepfather.

Isshin just gaped at his stepson, amazed that Grimmjow could easily say something like that as if he was talking about the weather.

"I know we should've fucking told you about us even before this bastard did," He continued as he pointed a finger at the pale German. "But we want to be together."

Ichigo also gaped at his lover, his face was now as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow would actually say embarrassing things like that and he couldn't believe that his father and his sisters were hearing it.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" He yelled as he grabbed the other man on the shoulder and yanked him to catch his attention. Blue eyes shot him an annoyed look but he ignored him and faced his father once again. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us but just like what this idiot said, we still want to be together. Please accept our relationship." He said, his voice mixed with determination and pleading.

Ishhin shook his head. He looked shocked and still disappointed. "I can't believe it. My sons are lovers and… Ichigo is gay…" He stuttered.

Ichigo lowered his head and looked at the floor, avoiding his father's gaze. Grimmjow just scowled and clenched his fists, blaming Ulquiorra for what was happening and wanting him dead. Said half-brother was still sitting quietly, just watching the scene before him while the twins who were standing in a corner looked worriedly at their father and brothers.

It was such a crazy scene.

"No!" The head of the family suddenly blurted and with a determined flare in his eyes he declared. "I disapprove of your relationship! There's no way that my real son and my step son would be in an intimate relationship!"

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at their father with panic in their eyes.

"But Dad!"

"Goat face!"

"No 'buts'! You will end this relationship whether you like it or not!" Isshin firmly said.

Grimmjow finally let his anger out and charged at Ulquiorra. "This is your fucking fault!"

Ichigo immediately grabbed his lover's arm and stopped. "Grimmjow, don't!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!" The blue-haired teen screamed.

Meanwhile, Yuzu tightened her grip on Karin's arm. "Grimm-nii looks scary." She mumbled shakily.

Karin just let out an annoyed sigh. "This sucks."

"Stop this instant, Grimmjow!" Isshin yelled as well to stop Grimmjow but the German didn't relent and instead looked sharply at him as he struggled against Ichigo's grip.

"I won't stop unless you tell us that you're okay with our relationship!" He taunted.

"Grimmjow calm down!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled Grimmjow away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eyelash. He just watched Grimmjow as if he was really unaffected. This only made the blue-haired teen angrier.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra!"

"It's either you stop and calm down or I'll kick you out of the house! It's your choice, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" The head of the family roared.

Grmmjow immediately stopped from moving then looked at Isshin. Then, he looked at the floor, thinking.

Ichigo still held his lover's arm tight just in case he would still attack Ulquiorra. He also wanted to beat the living lights out of Grimmjow's half-brother but he knew it wasn't a good idea. It would only make things worse and they didn't really need more of that. "Calm down, Grimm." He whispered pleadingly at his lover.

The blue-haired teen regarded his orange-haired lover for a moment then took a deep breath. "Fine." He coldly replied, straightened up and tried to look calm.

Isshin still had that serious and angry look on his face but nevertheless, he seemed calm. "Good. Now let's discuss this issue in a very peaceful manner shall we?"

"Yeah, whatever." Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo just nodded.

The old man nodded, took a deep breath and looked at his son. "Ichigo, you will break things off with Grimmjow."

The orange-haired teen scowled at his father. "No, dad! You're not the one who will make that decision for me! That's for me to decide and right now I have no plans to break up with him. I don't care if he's my stepbrother or if you disapprove of our relationship. I'm fucking in love with this bastard and that's it! You just have to accept that!" He stubbornly replied, his brown eyes gleaming with determination. He didn't really plan to say that but he just couldn't help himself from voicing out what he really thought. He was sad that his father wasn't supporting him but the thought of losing Grimmjow was far more painful than that.

"You do know that you have little sisters in this house! I just can't let them see their brother and their step brother be intimate with each other!"

Ichigo's face twisted in hesitation for a moment. He slowly diverted his gaze to the twins and gave them a confused, torn look. Yuzu looked sadly at her brother while Karin looked pissed, as if she wanted to beat the crap out of him. Now he definitely felt hesitation tug at him. Was he really willing to sacrifice his sisters just so he could be with Grimmjow? Suddenly, he felt a strong hand gripped his wrist.

"If you don't approve with our relationship then fine! I don't give a shit about your feelings anyway, goat face! You can go die in a fucking hole with that bastard!" Grimmjow angrily said, pointing a finger at his still quiet half-brother.

The orange head just looked shockingly at his lover before the blue-haired teen started dragging him out of the living room. "G-Grimmjow…"

Isshin immediately stood up from his seat with a dumbfounded expression while the twins looked at their brothers with wide eyes. As for Ulquiorra, he was still quiet, so quiet he might as well be considered as dead.

"I-Ichi-nii…" Yuzu mumbled worriedly.

"Where do you think you're going with my son, Grimmjow?" Isshin demanded.

"We're leaving this goddamn place!" Grimmjow simply answered and continued to pull Ichigo.

"Come back here! Y-you can't leave! Grimmjow! Ichigo!" They heard Isshin screaming before they got out of the house in a hurry. Ichigo was still too shocked and still too confused to react so he just allowed Grimmjow to pull him.

They just left the house.

He just left the house with Grimmjow.

He just left his family for Grimmjow.

…

…

…

Did he really fucking do that?

…

…

…

Shit.

"Grimmjow!" He suddenly screamed in the middle of the street.

The German immediately looked surprisingly at his lover. "Fuck! Don't surprise me like that!" He complained. "What is it?"

"D-did we just leave the house?" The orange-haired teen asked stupidly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his stepbrother's arm. "No, there's the couch and the goddamn TV behind you, Ichi!"

As if he just woke up, Ichi yanked his hand away from Grimmjow and started shaking his head like he was out of his mind. "No! No! No! We did leave the house! Yuzu! Karin! Oh, fuck!" He cried.

Grimmjow looked around and made sure that no one was looking at them. Luckily, the street was practically abandoned for some reason. He sighed and placed his hands on his waist. "Calm down, Ichi." He said.

"We left the house Grimmjow! I just left my sisters for you without even thinking!" The orange-head shot back with regret in his eyes.

The German felt a spark of anger at his lover's reaction. "Your idiotic father would tear us apart if we stayed there! Do you want that to fucking happen?"

Ichigo blinked. "N-no…" He replied in a low voice.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and tried to clear his head. When Isshin told them that he wanted Ichigo to break up with him, he felt a dagger stab deep inside his chest. The thought of Ichigo leaving him was something so painful just even imagining it was already killing him. So without even thinking, he let his selfishness get the better of him and dragged Ichigo to come with him. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to stay away from Ichigo. He couldn't live without his lover/stepbrother. Those are the things that he realized the moment he stepped out of Isshin's house.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Ichigo once he opened them again. The orange-haired teen looked horrible with the lost look on his beautiful face. Right now, what he needed to do was to calm his lover down. They could come up with what they should do next once Ichigo has already composed himself. "Let's go find a place to rest and talk."

Ichigo pursed his lips together and nodded. "Okay."

---

The boys settled in an empty bench somewhere in a park. They were quiet as they watched some children playing tag not far from them. Ichigo let out a long sigh for the tenth time. He was unconsciously doing that for five minutes since they sat there. It was getting on Grimmjow's nerves.

"Quit sighing. It's irritating." The German huffed.

"Fuck off! I'm trying to relax here. You told me to do that, remember?" Ichigo shot back annoyingly.

"Che." Grimmjow replied with a roll of his eyes. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

The orange-head scowled at his stepbrother. "You tell me, Grimmjow. You're the one who decided that we leave the house anyway." He retorted.

"You fucking blaming me? If there's anyone to blame for this shit we're in, it's that stupid Ulquiorra! You shouldn't have stopped me from killing the bastard!"

"If I let you, that would only anger Dad even more you idiot!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Grimmjow!"

"Fine. Let's just think of where we can find a place to stay for the night." The German said, changing the topic. An argument with Ichigo would not help them with their problems at the moment.

Ichigo looked up, thinking. "Shit. I definitely don't want to stay at Renji's place and I'm sure we can't go to Rukia's house, her brother is gonna skin us alive."

"I guess we just have to stay in some motel or something." Grimmjow suggested a little too suggestively.

The Japanese teen raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Don't say that as if you're fucking excited!"

"But I am." The German responded way too confidently.

"Pervert!" Ichigo muttered with glare then sighed. "This sucks. What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Grimmjow just shrugged then looked at the children who had now decided to go home. The sun was already setting and they could tell that the evening was about to rule the day as the skies started to get dark and yet, they still didn't know what to do.

"Ichi…" The blue-haired teen called out.

"Yeah?" The orange-haired teen asked.

"You don't regret coming here with me, right?"

"You dragged me to come here with you, remember?" Ichigo answered sarcastically.

"Just answer the fucking question, Strawberry!" Grimmjow spat.

There was a long pause before the Japanese teen replied. "No, I don't… not even one bit." After that, he leaned back on the bench and sighed. "I just felt bad about Yuzu and Karin… and also goat face." He said, his voice tinged with misery.

Hearing his lover's sad voice, Grimmjow slowly looked at him. He also felt sad about leaving the twins and his stepfather. Somehow, those people had already grown in on him since they were the only ones who accepted him when he was unwanted by everyone. "W-we'll make this work." He said, hoping that his words would make his lover feel better.

Ichigo slowly faced his stepbrother and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we will." He said with a spark of hope in his brown eyes.

Grimmjow smiled back, with a cocky grin of course. "You look so goddamn adorable right now I want to kiss you." He teased.

The smile on Ichigo's face immediately vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "I'm not adorable and like hell I'll let you do that in public!" He said annoyingly.

"Wanna see me try?" The German taunted.

"Don't even think about it." The Japanese warned. "We're in a public place and you can't just—" Too late. Grimmjow had already seized his lips even before he could finish. He was too tired to deny because deep inside, he knew that he wanted this… that this was what he needed to make all his pain and fear go away. He slowly responded to his lover's lips, opening his mouth a little to grant entrance to the other man's probing tongue. Their kiss was gentle, slow, comforting. They didn't care if they were in a public place anymore. All that mattered was that they were together.

---

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo groaned as he thought he heard Yuzu's voice. His eyes were closed and he felt his head was resting on top of a hard yet warm pillow that he figured was Grimmjow's shoulder. He must've fallen asleep when he leaned on his lover a while ago but it was really weird that he was hearing Yuzu's sweet voi—

"Ichi-nii, wake up."

He instantly opened his eyes when he realized that he did hear his sister's voice and was even more shocked when he found out that Yuzu and Karin were actually in front of him. He immediately straightened and left a still sleeping Grimmjow beside him, looking at his sisters idiotically. 'Y-yuzu! Karin! What're you doing here?"

"We were looking for you, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu answered worriedly as if she was about to cry.

"Let's go home." Karin said with a scowl.

Ichigo blinked then looked at Grimmjow who was softly snoring. He grabbed his shoulder and woke him up. "Grimmjow, wake up. Grimmjow!"

The German groaned and shifted languidly before cracking his eyes open. He was momentarily shocked to see the twins standing in front of him. "W-what the—why are you guys here?" He asked stupidly.

Karin sighed annoyingly and glared at her brothers. "We're here to drag you back home. Come on, the stupid goat face is waiting." She replied coldly.

"There's no way we'll go back! Your father doesn't approve of our relationship so there's no way we'll go back. " Grimmjow snapped defensively

"Dad was just being crazy! You guys know how he is, right? He's stupid and he thought acting as if he didn't agree with your relationship would make him look like a cool guy." Karin explained.

"Also, Karin-chan already knocked some sense into him. He would definitely accept you guys with open arms." Yuzu added cheerfully and hopefully.

Ichigo and Grimmjow blinked, shocked, and dumbfounded.

"You're fucking kidding us, right?" Ichigo asked.

"We're telling the truth! Promise! Please come home, Ichi-nii! Please don't leave me and Karin–chan!" Yuzu pleaded desperately.

This caused Ichigo's heart to clench tight in his chest. "S-so goat face was really okay with our relationship?"

"And the goddamn bastard was just pretending he's not because he thought it was cool?" Grimmjow followed.

The twins nodded.

Both men didn't know what to do and how to react. Yeah, they should probably be happy and stuff but all they really wanted to do know was to inflict eternal pain to their father. They immediately stood up from the bench they were sitting on and with a furious and vengeful expression on their faces, they both said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

---

At home…

"N-nice kick there, G-grimmy. Nice p-punch too my beautiful gay son." Isshin garbled as he lay on a heap of broken bones and blood on the floor of the living room. When Grimmjow and Ichigo arrived home, the head of the Kurosaki Family immediately welcomed them with a loud bawl. The old man was crying miserably as if he hadn't seen his two sons for ten years. The two boys kicked him and started beating him into a bloody pulp once Isshin jumped at them.

"Don't call me beautiful, you fucking goat!" Ichigo complained as he stomped on his father's stomach.

Isshin practically coughed up blood but an adoring smile was still present on his swollen face.

"I think you guys messed him up pretty badly." Karin commented nonchalantly with her hands over her head.

Yuzu approached her dad and knelt, looking worriedly at her father. "Dad, are you still alive?" She asked with genuine concern.

Isshin groaned. "Yes, I-I'm okay my sweet Yuzu."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, still angry at the ruckus of emotions his father had caused. "I still can't fucking believe it was all just a joke and you two also got along with him!" He said as he looked pointedly at his sisters.

Yuzu just giggled while Karin smirked. "It was all done to see how will you react and you're reaction was quite entertaining." The dark-hired girl said.

"Shut the fuck up, Karin!"

"And I can't believe that that bastard Ulquiorra was part of it!" Grimmjow huffed with a glare Isshin's way. The said half-brother was already gone when they got home. The pale German must've known that he would be in big trouble once the stepbrothers knew the truth. "How the fuck did you get to talk him into doing this stupid shit?"

"Well, originally, he really planned to ruin your relationship so he told us about it but, he didn't expect that Dad would burst into tears of joy and would gladly accept it." Yuzu answered with a smile.

"Then that goat-face idiot said he wanted to play that cruel joke on ya guys just to see your reactions and scared that pale guy into playing along. He even set up a hidden camera to catch the whole scene." Karin added.

"What?" Ichigo shouted, panicking. He approached his father, grabbed him by the scruffs of his collar and shook him like he was a pair of maracas. "You fucktard! Where is that hidden camera?" He demanded but didn't get any response since the old man had already fainted due to blood loss, still with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oi, wake up!"

"Don't worry, it turned out that the camera was broken so he didn't get to tape it." Karin said. "Anyway, that emo-guy immediately left when you two left."

"Did he say anything?" Grimmjow immediately asked while Ichigo released his father and looked worriedly at his sister.

"Nah, nothing."

"Hope he's not gonna come back." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"I hope so too." The German agreed and heaved a sigh. "I'm fucking tired and hungry."

"Oh, don't worry, Grimm-nii! I'll just reheat the teriyaki I cooked for dinner today so you guys can eat." Yuzu sweetly replied and sauntered off to go to the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Karin said with a bored expression and followed her sister.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other then sighed.

"This day had been very stressful." The orange-head said.

"Tell me about it." Grimmjow responded and looked at his unconscious stepfather. "Still alive?"

"Yeah and I wish he'll never wake up."

The German suddenly smirked and slowly approached his lover.

Ichigo took a step back and looked wonderingly at the German. "Oi, what—" His words were cut off when Grimmjow suddenly embraced him. If he had a clear head, he would've pushed the other man away, but he was tired and Grimmjow's warmth comforted him so he didn't. Also, his crazy bastard of a father was unconscious so it was okay.

"Not struggling, eh?" Grimmjow teased as he buried his face on Ichigo's neck and started kissing it.

Ichigo's breath hitched at the sensation of those soft lips that peppered his sensitive skin with butterfly kisses. "Stop it, Grimmjow. Not here." He refused half-heartedly.

The German just grinned and continued. Tightening his hold on the Japanese teen's waist, his lips traveled up his lover's graceful neck and towards his soft lips. Ichigo closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck when…

_Click. Flash._

The lovers immediately stopped and opened their eyes, looking at each other though their lips were still connected.

Then…

…

…

…

"Oh, that was a great, romantic shot!" Isshin's voice suddenly roared in the background and they instantly broke apart, looking wildly at their father who was holding a small camera in his hands, a big, idiotic smile, present on his idiotic face. How he was able to have a camera, no one knew. But he took a picture, of them kissing passionately and that was not good. "You two look so good together and Ichigo, you're blushing my beautiful son! Does that mean you're the bottom? Does that mean I'll be a grandfather real soon? Hahahaha! I can't wait to tell this wonderful news to Masaki and Ayano! MASAKI! AYANO!" He screamed as he ran off to where the life-size posters of her wives were hanging.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both blinked.

"Did he just…?" The orange-head asked fearfully.

"Yes." The blue-haired teen replied stiffly.

"Holy shit!" They both gasped when what happened finally sank in and quickly chased after their crazy father. "COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING GOAT-FACE!"

Of course, their lives were never the same after that. They did get to destroy Isshin's camera but they didn't know that there were other still cameras hidden around the living room and it didn't produce just one picture, it took a LOT of humiliating pictures that Isshin printed out and placed inside a big, expensive photo album which the old man labled as 'My beautiful Ichigo's First Memories of Gayness'. It was obvious, Isshin Kurosaki deeply supported his son and his stepson's relationship, and so were the twins.

Renji and Rukia still kept teasing Ichigo and there was this one time when Renji slipped and revealed to the entire class that Ichigo was Grimmjow's boyfriend. It only took ten seconds for the entire school to find out about that thanks to Twitter. Some people were okay with it, some weren't especially Grimmjow's fan club who bawled and cried like there was no tomorrow. Of course, Grimmjow, being the bastard that he was, just ignored them and kissed Ichigo in front of them. The orange-head was not happy, but they still had a great relationship. At least they didn't have to hide anymore. Anyhow, the 'Grimmjow loves Ichigo Fan Club' was born after three days and most of its members were from Grimmjow's former fan club. Ichigo was still not happy… and Grimmjow too.

As for Ulquiorra, the pale German went back to Germany since he knew Grimmjow wouldn't come back to him, ever. But he still sent some postcards in which its contents were not known since Grimmjow didn't bother reading them before throwing them away.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were happy after that though everything was still crazy for them. They liked the craziness though, since they believed that it was the reason why they were still together.

* * *

**Author Notes**: I know, there were probably a couple of loose ends and it sucks. You're also probably disappointed because there was no sex so I've decided that I should write another chap for it. That is if you want me too, of course. So please tell me what you think. Otherwise, you can beat me, tear me apart and kill me.T^T

Also, I want to invite you to read the first ShiroIchi fic, I've written titled 'Seven Days'. Tell me seriously if I suck at this pairing since it's my first time writing them. So I'll know what to do the next time I write another fic about them if ever. That fic was also for Sorry for the anon. Hope you like it, dear. -sweats nervously- Another thing, as for the AizenIchi fic I'm planning, I'm still thinking if it would be a multi-chaptered fic or a one shot since 2010 will be a busier year for me. Seriously speaking, I might not able to write more often this year so maybe I should just settle in doing one shots as for the moment. What do you think?^^

Thanks for reading my fic and for making me happy with your reviews and alerts. Please be nice to me since it's my birthday on January 3! Waaahh! I'm gonna get old again! TT^TT Sorry for the rambling and please tell me what you think. NO FLAMES please!!!


	17. Epilogue: Crazy in the Bathroom

**Author Notes:** I was not planning to add the epilogue but since many people wanted me to, I did anyway. So, this is the last chapter, for real and I can't thank you enough for reading and supporting my fics. I wanted to write another GrimmIchi but I have no inspiration yet, but I will be writing again, and that's for sure.

Thanks for reading and here's the smut-filled epilogue.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi, sexual graphical content—meaning boys doing boys, bad language and a possible disappointing ending. Please don't kill me for that. Blame it on my teasing nature, whatever that means.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Epilogue: Crazy in the Bathroom

It had been five months after Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship were exposed. Things were crazy for them but it was also happy and exciting. However, since the entire family now knew that they were together, having sex had been a big problem for them. Yes, a very big problem simply because someone, specifically Isshin would break inside their room while they're in the middle or was about to fuck each other.

Grimmjow was getting very stressed about this. He was because his only way of de-stressing was getting his orange-haired lover fucked and now that he wasn't getting any, he wanted nothing more than to kill Isshin Kurosaki or burn their house down… but of course, he couldn't do that.

Ichigo on the other hand, was frustrated as hell. Of course he wanted to have sex; he wanted Grimmjow's teasing and roughness when they fucked. He wanted to be a slave of ecstasy again and again under his lover's ministrations but thanks to his jack-ass of a father, he couldn't go to heaven that he called orgasm.

The lovers considered this as a big problem and yet they couldn't do anything, 'coz Isshin Kurosaki was just like goddamn Kakashi Hatake when it came into popping out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna take a bath first." Ichigo said as he grabbed his towel.

Grimmjow was still sitting absent-mindedly on the bed but an idea suddenly popped inside his head when he heard his lover. His eyes immediately perked up and gleamed maniacally at his lover who was currently passing in front of him.

Ichigo didn't miss the wicked glint in the German's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with his usual scowl.

A grin crossed Grimmjow's lips then, he stood up, grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"O-oi! What the fuck--!" Ichigo shrieked but was cut off when Grimmjow shut him up with his hand. He glared at his lover but the German only responded with a knowing smirk. For some reason, he had an idea on what the other man was planning to do.

They crossed the hall in three strides and the next thing Ichigo knew was that he was already inside the bathroom with his back against the wall and Grimmjow towering over him with a sadistic smirk. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed as he tried to push the other man away.

Grimmjow wasn't even affected by Ichigo's hands on his chest. He wasn't even bothered since he knew it was half-hearted. "Don't act dumb, Ichi. I'm about to fuck you." He cockily replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and he struggled to push Grimmjow harder, but all to no avail. "We can't do it here, you dumb fuck! Let go of me this—aaaaahhh…" His protests turned into a long moan, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand was on his crotch, fondling his cock into hardness.

"How can we not do it here, when you're already moaning, Berry?" Grimmjow teased with a smirk then leaned over and kissed his lover's lips.

The orange-haired teen responded to his lover's kisses hesitantly. True, he wanted to be fucked right now, but they were in the bathroom and anyone in the family can knock there any moment to use it. But all his hesitation seemed to flew out of his mind when the hand touching his crotch, slipped inside his pajamas and stroked his hard cock. He opened his mouth, inviting Grimmjow's tongue inside his warm cavern.

Seeing and feeling his lover's reaction, Grimmjow decided that he would fuck Ichigo right now in the bathroom no matter what happened. Fuck it if someone would knock on the door. Fuck it if Isshin would break down the goddamn door and see them. Fuck it even if the young and innocent twins will see them screw each other. He would take Ichigo and he would take him now! He wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's waist and tore him away from the wall. The both of them went under the shower with their mouths closed, tongues tied and their bodies rubbing against each other.

Ichigo pulled away for a second to allow some air into his heaving lungs, a dark blush obvious on his beautiful face. "Grimm, this is so…"

"Kinky, I know." Grimmjow finished for him before he smashed their lips again and turned on the shower. Warm water immediately fell down on them, making their lust stronger.

Finally giving in to his lust, Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow for a moment to take off his now wet pajamas. The German dropped on his knees in front of him and pulled his pants down, exposing his rigid shaft.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight. Seeing how Ichigo wanted him made his own cock even harder. He looked up, grinning wildly as he saw the anticipated look on the Japanese teen's face, before he darted his tongue out and licked at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo bit his lip, stopping himself from moaning. He felt his knees buckled under him and he leaned on the wall for support as Grimmjow took the tip of his cock inside his mouth and sucked lightly, drinking his precome and the warm water coming from the shower. The German then alternated between swirling his tongue and sucking on his lover's head, coaxing more soft moans to escape from Ichigo's closed lips. But Grimmjow wanted more and he did when he swooped his lover's hard cock inside his mouth and sucked real hard. Ichigo's mouth dropped open into a silent scream as thick pleasure assaulted his entire body. Shit, he had wanted to feel that again and now he was. He took a deep breath and tangled his hands on Grimmjow's mop of wet, messy blue hair, undulating his lips to control the pressure his lover's mouth was applying on him. "G-Grimmjow, fuck! That feels good…" He moaned lowly.

Grimmjow continued torturing his lover's cock, feeing more amorous as he tasted Ichigo's precome that definitely reminded him of strawberries. He was forever addicted to his orange-head lover's taste, that he was sure of. Wanting to taste more of his lover, his hands slid up on Ichigo's legs and over his smooth ass, massaging the soft globes of flesh. Then, he traced his lover's cleft with a finger, stopping the wet digit on Ichigo's opening to tease it.

"Aaaahhh…ha….ha… Grimm…jow…" Ichigo moaned as the finger on his hole slipped inside him but not fully. Grimmjow's ministrations were driving him over the edge. The German would swirl his finger around his hole, would push it inside and when he knew that it would hit the hilt, he would pull his finger back and do the process all over again. It was pure torture that was done to rob him of his orgasm.

The blue-haired teen teased his orange-haired lover some more before he decided to jam his finger deep inside his lover and sucked him harder.

"Fuck! Fuck! Aaaahhh, fuck! I'm coming Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed unconsciously as he was pushed over the edge, his eyes blinded with nothing but white light and as his entire body contracted in ecstasy.

Grimmjow eagerly drank his lover's essence, swallowing every drop and tasted strawberries from the orange-head's come. They haven't even gotten over their sex high when…

Knock! Knock!

"Are you there, Ichi-nii?" Karin's strong voice suddenly echoed from the door.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered in panic as he pulled the German away from his still hard cock and looked nervously at his lover.

Grimmjow simply stood up and looked as cocky and calm as ever. "Answer her, Berry." He told him as if they were not in a very awkward situation.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm here!" Ichigo replied shakily, hoping that his voice sounded normal to his sister.

There was a brief pause. Then…

"Is Grimm-nii there too?"

Ichigo went pale at the next question. He opened his mouth to answer—

"Yeah, I'm here." Grimmjow replied so casually.

The orange-head looked at his lover with his mouth wide opened, dumbstruck. Grimmjow didn't just do that.

No response from the other side of the door.

…

…

…

Then…

"Yeah, they're doing it." Karin suddenly said.

Ichigo suddenly wanted to die. Grimmjow just grinned and a loud manly scream was heard outside the bathroom.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO MAKE ME LOTS OF GRAND KIDDIESSSSSSSSS! DON'T FAIL ME TOO, GRIMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Yeah, they knew oh so well who said that.

Again, Grimmjow jut grinned and Ichigo… Ichigo slapped himself to wake up from his nightmare. Unfortunately, it didn't do him any good since he was fully awake and was not dreaming. "Shut the fuck up, goat-face! We're not doing it!" He denied.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!MWAHAHAHAHA! No need to feel shy my adorable little gay son! We understand, you and Grimmy have certain needs but I hope you can control yourself and not be too loud, hahahahahaha!" Isshin answered his voice loud and proud.

"I said, shut up!" Ichigo screamed with a red face.

As for Grimmjow, he was trying his best to stifle his laughter. He really did find the situation really funny and the most amusing thing was that, he was still hard.

"Oh, Grimmy-chan!" Their father called in a sing-song tone.

"Yeah?" The German replied cockily as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. The orange-head immediately struggled and started cussing.

"Please be easy on my cute little Ichi, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Now fuck off and stay away from the bathroom, will ya? You're disturbing us." Grimmjow replied as he nuzzled on his lover's neck.

"You got it! Give me lots of babies, my darling son!" Isshin screamed like a mad man.

Ichigo wanted to die so badly at that moment. Not only was his father acting like an ultimate jack-ass, but also Grimmjow whose hands were fondling his cock…again, bringing it back to life, unfortunately. "Get your paws off me, you bastard! I can't have babies, fucking goat-face!"

"Man, can we get out of here already, Dad? You're fucking disturbing them! They don't need your advice! They know what they're doing!" Karin suddenly complained.

"Oh, what are you doing there, Dad? Karin-chan?" Yuzu's voice was suddenly heard and Ichigo felt the situation just got worse.

"Nothing." Karin answered. "Take care of this trash, will you?" She said then a loud crash and the sound of footsteps fading away from the door was heard.

Through all that ruckus, Ichigo still got hard and he hated himself for that. "Stop it, Grimmm…aaaahhhh…"

…

…

…

The end.


End file.
